


Origami

by sunflowervol97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Betrayal, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, Dementors, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nightmares, Orphans, Panic Attacks, prisoner of azkaban to deathly hallows, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 60,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowervol97/pseuds/sunflowervol97
Summary: Dani Willows is a proud Ravenclaw and praises herself for her wit and eagerness to learn. So much so, that she can't stand when people know something that she doesn't. So far, she has always been one of the top students of Hogwarts, but that position seems threatened when she sees Slytherin bully Draco Malfoy make a paper origami bird fly across the classroom, a charm she, much to her dismay, doesn't know yet. Longing to learn the spell, she tries to befriend the entitled wizard. Just for information. Just to learn the charm. Right?
Relationships: Dean Thomas/OC, Dean Thomas/OFC, Draco Malfoy/OC, Draco Malfoy/OFC, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Page 394

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Wattpad. However, it's not complete yet. I try to update at least once a week! 
> 
> Prisoner of Azkaban - Deathly Hallows
> 
> Love interests in this story: Draco Malfoy and Dean Thomas
> 
> Rest of the main characters: Luna, Padma, Cho, the golden trio, and the Weasley twins
> 
> This fan fiction doesn't follow the exact story of the books or films. Any changes were made to benefit the story I am trying to tell.  
> I don't own any of these characters, except the one of Dani Willows. All of the others were created by JK Rowling.
> 
> I'm so excited for you to read this story!  
> Fem

“Turn to page 394,” Professor Severus Snape repeated for the second time while turning on the projector with just a simple tap of his wand. Snape was substituting for Professor Lupin who was this year’s new _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ teacher. Despite him being Hogwarts’ newest faculty member, he didn’t show up today so, of course, Snape jumped at the chance to be able to teach the class he had been so desperate to give all along. I followed his instructions and opened my book to find the word “WEREWOLVES” printed in big letters on the page.

“But Sir, we’ve just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinky Punks,” Hermione told the professor. “We’re not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks.”

“Quiet,” Snape warned her. Not wanting to get on a professor’s bad side, Hermione accepted the sudden change in the curriculum.

“Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?” Snape asked while walking towards the front of the classroom.

Hermione’s hand shot up into the air, eager to answer the question. She was probably the brightest student in all of Hogwarts, a fact that that was painful for me to admit. She basically knew the answer to every single question, the ingredients for every single potion, and the correct words for every single spell. This time, however, I knew the answer as well and raised my hand to join Hermione’s.

“No one? How disappointing,” sneered Snape without even acknowledging both of our hands hovering above the other students’ heads. Hermione being the smartie pants that she is, still answered the question despite Snape’s disregard.

“Please, Sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice.”

The projector paused on a picture of a Werewolf’s anatomy. On it was depicted a drawing in the style of Da Vinci’s _The Vitruvian Man_ , only the man now had the head of a wolf, with eyes as dark as the night’s sky. I rested my head on the palm of my hand as my eyes slowly started to close. I may be a Ravenclaw, but this class was boring. I already knew everything we were being taught because of a paper I had written on the difference between Werewolves and Animagi for McGonagall’s _Transfiguration_ class. Hermione obviously didn’t seem to mind freshening up her previously learned knowledge and continued her explanation.

“With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He’d kill his best friend if he would cross his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of his own kind.”

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when Slytherin bully Draco Malfoy abruptly imitated a wolf’s howl. I guess I was awake again. Vincent Crabbe’s laughter boomed through the classroom but no one else seemed to join in.

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy,” Snape muttered, clearly annoyed by Draco’s interruption. Still, he ignored his disturbance and turned to face Hermione with an angry expression in his eyes.

“That is the second time you have spoken out of term, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?”

I could see Hermione sink further down her seat. Being hated by a teacher was one of her biggest fears as she always tried to be the best at anything. She felt like she had to, with her coming from a muggle family and all. She was not ashamed about that, but I knew she felt like she had to prove herself even more. Even though I was a half-blood, I related to that need. _She_ did not have to though. Everyone knew she was the best.

“You asked us a question and she knew the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?” I heard Ron argue.

“Five points from Gryffindor. Each.”

I felt bad for Hermione, but I honestly did not mind the point reduction. Ravenclaw hadn’t won the House Cup in ages so we needed to step up our game. And having the other houses fail made it a lot easier to get that trophy.

From the back of the class, I could see Draco folding a paper origami bird, which he blew off of his hands. Suddenly the paper started flying as though it was a real bird and landed on Harry’s desk. I was utterly amazed. It was a charm I didn't know yet and I wondered where Draco had learned it from. I was curious to know the content of the message, but I was sitting too far away to see what he had written on the piece of paper.

“As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk by Monday morning, two rows of parchment on the Werewolf with particular emphasis on recognising it,” Snape raised his voice to outweigh the sighs that the classroom had been filled up with.

I didn’t really mind the homework. I could just use the research I had done for my previous paper and change it up a bit. It would only take me about an hour, tops. But Harry, on the other hand, was not happy with Snape’s last-minute assignment.

“But sir, it’s Quidditch tomorrow!” Harry ranted. Just like Hermione, Harry has no issue speaking out of term.

Snape grabs the sides of Harry’s desk and rests his full body over him to let him know who is in charge.

“Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you.”

Harry suddenly seemed not as confident anymore and was quick to shut up.

“Page 394,” repeated the professor for the third time.

I tried to put my focus back on the page. But instead, I found myself thinking about Draco’s origami bird. _How did he do that?_ That wasn’t just a simple charm. I tried to listen to Snape’s voice, but it was slowly fading out again and was replaced by the sound of soft humming; a sound I had heard every single day since I was 10 years old.


	2. See You Around, Willows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani tries to persuade Draco to explain the origami bird charm.

Everyone was starting to make their way towards the Quidditch stands for the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But when I looked out the window of the dormitory, I could tell that the weather wasn’t looking too good. Grey clouds had overtaken the bright sky from earlier and I could already hear distant thunder moving closer towards the castle. _This was going to be a rough match._ You would think Dumbledore or Madam Hooch would just move the game to another day, consequently saving the team members from some pretty bad injuries, but apparently, there is some sort of unwritten rule that Quidditch _never_ gets cancelled. No matter the dangers.

“Dani, are you coming?” Luna asked in a soft, silvery manner.

Luna Lovegood was the only friend I had at Hogwarts. I would talk to other students from time to time, but we would never really hang out. It helped that Luna and I were in the same house. I met her during my second year at Hogwarts. We would catch each other lurking around the common room and eventually just sit together by the fire and waste hours talking about the strangest things. Last week, for instance, she was telling me about a sighting of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, a creature that was believed to be mythical until now. She learned all those kinds of facts from The Quibbler, her favourite wizarding tabloid that was conveniently edited by her father Xenophilius Lovegood. You could catch her with her nose stuck in the magazine’s newest edition at all times. 

Even though she was a year below me, we just clicked. Just like me, she liked to remain in the background. We both did it for different reasons though. Luna did not really mind other people’s business. She had way too much going on inside her head already anyway. Me, I was slowly gathering knowledge about everyone in Hogwarts in case it would be beneficial for the future. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out there causing mayhem, I was studying them. I wasn’t really friends with them, but they fascinated me. They always seemed like they were hiding something; something that would eventually cause huge problems for Hogwarts. Just by sucking up to Moaning Myrtle, I learned everything I needed to know about them using a Polyjuice potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room. She even let it slip that Hermione accidentally turned herself into a cat, and not McGonagall style.

“You can go already. There’s something I have to do first,” I responded.

“I’ll save you a seat!” Luna yelled as she was already running out of the dormitory.

I made my way towards the Slytherin common room in the hopes to catch Draco there before the game started. Even though he was a Seeker himself, I knew he wasn’t going to the game today. He couldn’t care less about Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. The only thing that mattered to him about Quidditch was Slytherin winning. Sure enough, I caught Draco strolling around the hallway of the Slytherin common room. How predictable.

“Hey! Wait up!” I shouted as I ran towards him, but as I was doing that, my feet got tangled in my robe which was slightly too long for me. I was hoping to grow into it this year, but my tall parents’ genes had abandoned me. I almost tripped right into him.

“Wow. I know I’m attractive, but you know you don’t have to literally fall at my feet,” Draco joked while giving me a scorning look.

Draco had changed a lot since last year. He now was much bigger and easily a full head taller than me. His hair was different too. He must have forgotten his 10 pots of gel at home because now, he let his bleach-blond locks fall over his forehead. It was a much better look, to be honest.

“Piss off, Malfoy,” I sneered as I put myself together again and stood up straight.

“I would advise you to never run again before you give yourself a brain injury.”

“Ah, so you care about my wellbeing now?” I teased.

He quickly changed the subject, knowing he failed his little attempt at making fun of me.

“What do you want, Willows?”

I was almost starting to find him the slightest bit attractive when I noticed that his arm was still wrapped in bandages. _Poof_. Attraction gone. Earlier this month, during Hagrid’s _Care of Magical Creatures_ class, Draco was “attacked” by Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Buckbeak jumped on him while Draco was trying to act tough. For weeks after the incident, he went around proclaiming that his arm was broken and that Madame Pomphrey had said he had nearly lost it. Everyone knew that he hadn’t actually broken it. Draco liked to be dramatic, especially when it was to the disadvantage of anyone close to Harry. By getting Buckbeak possibly sentenced to death, he would hurt Hagrid, which would, in turn, hurt Harry; the result outweighing the cost.

So, if Draco liked to play dirty, he couldn't possibly blame me for following his moves myself. I was going to befriend him to get the charm. Plus, it would be nice to learn a bit more about Harry and co, with Draco being the biggest gossip in all of Hogwarts.

“How did you make the paper fly?”

“What paper?” He asked, acting as though he didn’t know what I was talking about in the slightest.

“The origami bird, Malfoy,” I answered curtly.

“Merlin’s beard, Willows, it’s a basic Locomotion charm. Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw? Though I’m not surprised even such basic spells are too difficult for your little half-blood brain to understand.”

“I know what a Locomotion charm is, Malfoy. But just saying _Locomotor_ wouldn’t make the paper move like a real bird.”

He rolled his eyes so big they could have got stuck to the back of his head. “Fine. Maybe you’re not as dumb as you seem. But don’t believe for a second that I’m going to tell you anything about it.”

From far away I could hear Madam Hooch’s whistle, meaning the game had already started. But here I was, wasting my time talking to someone who wasn’t going to help me in any way.

“But -”

He didn’t even let me finish my sentence. “See you around, Willows.” He grinned as he strutted off, clearly happy that he knew something about magic that I didn’t.

I was going to find out which charm he used. I would make him tell me. Even if it meant I would have to raid Snape’s potion cabinet for Veritaserum.

“What did you write it on it anyway?” I yelled after him, but he didn’t look back.

Suddenly, I could hear a roaring commotion in the distance that didn’t sound like just cheering. Something was happening at the Quidditch stadium. And it was bad.


	3. The Floating Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani goes to Hogsmeade and ends up in the middle of an argument between Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

It turned out that Draco keeping me inside of the castle wasn’t actually just a waste of time. Luna and I were eating dinner at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall when she explained everything that happened at the stadium, from the terrible weather to the Dementors and Harry nearly falling to his death.

“How is he doing?” I asked disturbed.

Luna, however, did not exude any hint of shock and was as calm as always. “He’s fine. Dumbledore luckily saved him from touching the ground. Hermione and Ron are with him now.”

“Thank Merlin for Dumbledore.”

I caught myself feeling grateful for Draco being a selfish brat because, if I was being completely honest, Dementors scared the hell out of me as well. A Dementor’s kiss may sound sweet, but they say it’s one of the most horrifying deaths to experience. Just knowing they are right outside of the castle made my heart drop.

“I hope they catch that Sirius guy soon. I’m so sick of all these Dementors flying around the castle.”

“Apparently he’s not actually dangerous,” Luna says unexpectedly.

“Sirius Black? He murdered thirteen people!”

_What was she even on about?_ Everyone knew that Sirius Black was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for murdering a wizard and twelve Muggles. They wouldn’t surround the castle with Dementors if he wasn’t dangerous.

“My father says they set him up.”

Of course, her father said that. The Quibbler was known for its conspiracy theories. This was probably one of them.

“Who are _they_?” I asked.

“Interesting question. Who _are_ they?”

“That’s what I’m asking.”

“Yes, that you are indeed.”

And so, it remained a conspiracy. Luna was special and confusing. She made you think. And I truly believed she knew nothing and everything at once.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

A couple of days had passed, and no new Dementor attacks had been reported. I was starting to feel safe again, which was convenient because we were all going to Hogsmeade today. Going to Hogsmeade during Winter was probably one of my favourite out of school activities. Watching the snow fall down and settle on all the little roofs, thousands of fairy lights glistening along with the stars, and sipping pumpkin juice in The Three Broomsticks. It all felt so…magical.

I didn’t grow up in the wizarding world, so this was all still fairly new to me. My mother wanted my father to keep his job as a vet, so we lived in a muggle house in a small town in Surrey. After my parents’ death, I was left with my older muggle brother, Jason. He accepted that I was a witch; he didn’t mind not being born with magic himself. But deep down he had always believed that it was magic that took away our parents. He tried to be supportive at first by helping me practise simple spells as preparation for my wizarding education, but he grew bitter towards the end. When I messed up a charm, he would yell at me. I think he was just scared they would return to finish the job, kill us both, and I wouldn’t have been able to save us. I would lock myself in my room until he had calmed down to eventually find him downstairs, passed out on the sofa with a bottle of liquor still in his hand. He couldn’t deal with me being there anymore. I just didn’t think he felt safe being around magic. So, the minute my Hogwarts letter was delivered, he told me it was best I stay at the castle. Even during Christmas break. At the end of my first year, I received a letter from him telling me he had left the country. That was the last time I heard anything from him.

Being in Hogsmeade made me feel less alone. Even though everyone had their own friend groups, we all just merged together whenever we were there. Upon entering Honeydukes with Luna, I noticed a paper on the door.

_"BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!"_

There goes my moment of carelessness. I tried to keep my anxiety to a minimum as I entered the sweets shop. Almost the entirety of Hogwarts was squeezed inside Honeydukes. The shop was so filled, one could barely move around. All around me were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable, from chocolate frogs to jelly slugs to Fizzing Whizzbees. This place really was heaven on earth and I quickly forgot about the ever-lurking threat of the nearby Dementors.

As I was paying for a packet of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean, I saw Neville and Seamus sitting next to the shop window. Suddenly, the door next to them opened but I saw nobody enter. Before Neville could even have a taste of his newly bought lollipop, the sweet floated out of his hands.

_How on earth was it just flying away?_ I squeezed my way through the many students and followed the candy. I saw it become smaller and smaller as if someone was actually licking it. I was so focused on the sugary snack that I didn’t even notice the footsteps in the snow at first. Someone was using a Disillusionment Charm! I quickly hid behind one of the trees. In the distance, I could see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley having an argument with Draco.

“Don’t your family sleep in one room?” I heard Draco jeer. He was wearing the ugliest fur hat I had ever seen, which was clearly too big for his head. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

“Shut your mouth, Malfoy,” Ron scoffed. He didn’t look too confident doing it though.

“Ooh. Not very friendly. Boys, I think it’s time we teach Weaselbee how to respect his superiors.”

Behind Draco stood Crabbe and Pike, two of Draco’s friends/minions. Hermione clearly had enough of Draco’s offensive shenanigans and stepped in front of her ginger friend.

“Hope you don’t mean yourself,” Hermione interrupted, doing some sort of karate pose, properly ready to kick Draco’s ass.

“How dare you talk to me? You filthy little Mudblood!” Draco barked.

I was shocked by the slur he used. The words sounded like they came straight out of his father’s mouth. I doubted Draco had any opinions or thoughts of his own. Lucius Malfoy was the epitome of conceit and privilege. He used to be a Death Eater, together with Draco’s mother. He claimed that they were cursed by You-Know-Who against their will. But it didn’t matter whether he was speaking the truth or not; everyone knew he didn’t have it out for wizards who didn’t come from wizarding families. Draco looked up to his father and wasn’t scared to call for his help any time something bad happened. “ _My father will hear about this!”_ he would say. And his father would almost always do something. Take Buckbeak, for example. I didn’t have much faith in his situation anymore as a trial was about to happen to decide the Hippogriff’s fate. Draco would do anything Lucius would tell him to do. If he asked him to jump off a cliff, he would do it to make his father proud. Hell, I even think he would kill somebody for that man. If there even is a good person hiding inside of Draco, it was deeply buried underneath the need for his father’s approval, which overruled every good little aspect of his personality.

I was about to step in and punch Draco’s face for Hermione’s sake when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up but nobody was there. Suddenly a boy with dark curly hair and glasses was standing right in front of me. Well, part of him. Half of Harry Potter’s face was poking out of a piece of fabric. _So, it was an invisibility cloak, not a charm!_ He held his finger against his lips and gestured for me to join him underneath the cloak. Harry handed me a snowball and pointed at Draco. Without even questioning anything about the situation, I threw the cold snow against Draco’s face. The group turned quiet for a bit out of shock. Harry and I could barely hold in our laughter.

“Who’s there?” Draco sounded frightened. Below his tough exterior, he was actually such a wuss.

“Now,” Harry whispered, and we started bombarding the Slytherins with snowballs.

Hermione and Ron looked confused but amused at what was happening.

“Don’t stand there! Do something!” Draco yelled at Crabbe.

Sneaking closer towards the group, Harry pulled down Crabbe’s pants, revealing his multicoloured underwear with a confetti print. As though we had practised an entire routine, Harry and I grabbed Pike’s scarf and started swinging him around. I took it upon myself to tackle Draco to the ground, while Harry took a hold of his legs and pulled him further into the snow.

“What’s that, bad boy? Lost your ski’s?” Ron teased, clearly enjoying everything that was happening even though he probably didn’t even understand any of it. Hermione, however, had already figured it out.

“Harry!” She laughed while Harry slid off the cloak of our bodies. “And Danielle?” She looked a bit confused by my presence.

“Dani is fine,” I said awkwardly. I didn't like being called by my full name.

“Bloody hell, Harry,” Ron interrupted, barely grasping the situation. “That was not funny!”

“Okay then, Dani,” Hermione smiled at me. “Harry, was it you who tackled Draco to the ground?”

“That would be Dani’s doing.”

“You’re a legend!” Ron said while holding out his open palm in the air. I high fived him as we all laughed and giggled in unison. This was the first time I had actually spoken to them for longer than 5 minutes. Still, they immediately welcomed me into the conversation without even questioning why I was there.

“So, you saw the lollipop,” Harry guessed, still sporting a big smile on his face. He obviously didn’t seem to mind me having followed him.

“You didn’t exactly hide it now, did you?”

“Fair point.”

The four of us were walking back towards The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade’s most famous pub. Snowflakes were now blocking my eyesight; it looked like a storm was brewing. I was walking a few steps behind the trio, feeling a bit like the odd duck in the group, when I heard them whisper about some sort of map.

“Harry isn’t going to keep it. He’s going to return it to Professor McGonagall, aren’t you?” Hermione whispered with a certain judgement in her voice.

“Sure, along with his invisibility cloak,” Ron answered sarcastically.

“Oh, look who it is. Madam Rosmerta,” Hermione looked at me and whispered, “Ron fancies her.”

“That’s not true!” Ron replied, his cheeks simultaneously turning red.

I was distracted by a moving poster of Sirius Black. On it the words “ _HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?”_ were printed in big letters. He was holding his Azkaban number and screaming. Even though the picture was silent, I could almost hear it. I felt a cold flash run through my body, and I doubted that was just from the cool temperature here. When I turned around to ask what they thought of the possible conspiracy theory Luna had mentioned a few days ago, the three of them had suddenly left my sight.

_Alone again. I guess it was fun while it lasted._ I softly sang along to the humming sound in my mind as I walked back to the castle by myself.


	4. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani thought her day was already bad after a few tricky situations. Little did she know, things were about to get a lot worse.

Classes hadn’t even started yet, but I had already lost my Ravenclaw tie, spilled tea all over my _Transfigurations_ book, and woke up with the worst bad hair day. My dark brown bob wasn’t lying flat like usual. Instead, it looked like I had just received a static shock and the strands of hair were pointing in five different directions. Today was going to be a bloody mess. To add to the list of unfortunate events that had happened already, I was going to have to suck up to the one person I probably hated the most in all of Hogwarts. _Keep your eyes on the price,_ I tell myself as I tried to fix whatever my bangs were trying to do. _Today will be a good day._ I thought my bad morning ended after a few moments of blissful serenity, but nothing was less true. Things were about to get _a lot_ worse.

I figured I would start for my first lesson a bit early as I wasn’t in the mood to run into anyone yet. The Ravenclaw common room was located on the top floor of the school. The _Transfigurations_ classroom, the place where I needed to be, was all the way at the bottom. It was a journey I had made quite a number of times now as a third year. Easy peasy, right? While I was making my way down the Grand Staircase, all of a sudden, the steps started to move, making me lose track of the route I was taking. Completely lost, I tried to find my way to the lower floor but after about 20 minutes of walking, I realised I had passed the _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ classroom three times already. I had been walking circles around the third floor for ages! I wondered if Professor Lupin was inside already. He could help me find my way back to McGonagall’s class. If I were late, she would almost certainly give me detention. _I can’t believe they don’t just give students a map of the castle,_ I thought to myself.

When I reached for the doorknob, I heard two voices coming from inside of the classroom. _I thought Professor Lupin wasn’t giving any classes until after lunch on Thursdays?_ I instantly recognised Harry’s voice. _What were they doing alone in a classroom together?_ I was standing on my tiptoes, trying to peak through the little door window and saw them talking to each other.

“In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a happy memory, a powerful memory. Can you do this?” Lupin was sitting across from Harry. It looked like he was giving him a private lesson for something. “Close your eyes. Concentrate. Explore your past.”

Harry closed his eyes as the professor walked around him.

“Have a memory? Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it. Then speak the incantation, _Expecto Patronum._ ”

I lost my balance for a few seconds, losing sight of what was happening inside. Once I managed to pull myself up again, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Inside of the _D.A.D.A._ classroom was now a Dementor towering over Harry’s body. My mind instantly went into flight mode and I ran as fast as I could to the girl’s bathrooms, locking myself into one of the stalls. My whole body was shaking and just breathing – a task I had never really thought about before – became incredibly difficult. _Inhale. Exhale, Dani._ I tried to manage my breathing but failed at every attempt until I just couldn’t keep it in anymore. I burst out crying and I kept crying until I felt my body give up on me.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Waking up inside of a bathroom stall after fainting is already weird enough but, add to that the ghost of Moaning Myrtle floating over your unconscious self and you have the ultimate nightmare.

“You don’t seem too well,” Myrtle commented when she realised I had opened my eyes. “For a second I thought you were joining me in here. You would have been welcome to share my toilet!”

I managed to stand up again, still feeling a bit wonky.

“Not dead yet, luckily,” I replied.

“You wouldn’t be the worst company.”

I didn’t understand why everyone made fun of her. She was definitely a handful, but once you take the time to get to know her, she really is more than just a “miserable, moping, and moaning” ghost.

“Thanks, Myrtle. I have to get to class now. I’ll come by next time.”

“I’ll be here. Waiting!” She let out a piercing shriek and disappeared into one of the bathroom sinks.

It was safe to say I was definitely late for my _Transfigurations_ class. I had finally figured out my way when I remembered everything that had just happened. I had never experienced this kind of complete panic before. Sure, I had always been an anxious person, but this was different. The sight of that Dementor destroyed my composure the second I saw it. Why did it have such an effect on me? And oh god, Dementors in Hogwarts? Dumbledore would never allow this! That’s just ridiculous! _Ridiculous…_ I could already feel my heart rate rise again just thinking about the dark creatures when I remembered Professor Lupin’s _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ class earlier this year. We had learned the _Riddikulus_ charm, a Boggart-Banishing Spell. _It wasn’t a Dementor, it was a Boggart!_ But what was that spell I had heard him say to Harry? The exact words had left my memory.

I was already an hour late for my lesson when I arrived at the door. I was seriously doubting of even entering the classroom but didn’t want to risk missing any important information for the end of year examinations. Professor McGonagall was going to be very angry, that I knew already. But my morning was already such an absolute nightmare, getting detention wouldn’t faze me anymore. The door opened with a loud creak and all faces now turned to face me, including Draco Malfoy’s. My normal seat had been taken by Padma Patil so I was forced to sit with the Slytherins. Knowing what I had to do, I sat next to Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin mean girl. Although describing her as such would be insufficient. You had ‘mean’ and then you had Pansy. She was honestly and truly a mythic bitch. Draco looked at me as I sat down next to Pansy, who was seated directly behind him. I gave her a forced smile, which she returned with a loud sigh.

Draco leaned his chair backwards so that it was only standing its two rear legs. “Why the pale face, Willows? You look like you’ve seen a Dementor.”

“I could say the same for you.” He wasn’t looking too good himself. I figured he was probably still in shock from what had happened to him at Hogsmeade. I reminisced tackling him to the ground and almost couldn’t hide the grin on my face. It felt good teaching him a lesson. “Heard you had a great time at Hogsmeade, Malfoy.”

“Mind your own business, will you?”

I really had to start acting nice. Luckily, me tackling him to the ground helped me to anonymously vent my anger towards him. It would now make it easier for me to fake being friendly. After all, I still wanted him to teach me the origami bird charm.

Professor McGonagall interrupted the conversation. “I see you have at last decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Willows?”

“I’m sorry, professor.” Before I could even try to come up with an excuse, McGonagall already continued with her lesson.

The professor was using her wand to move a piece of chalk across the blackboard and then softly said, “Don’t let it happen again.” That was it.

I looked around the classroom to figure out what today’s lesson was about. I saw that Hermione Granger was transforming a teapot into a tortoise. When Pansy tried to do the same, the reptile started to breathe steam and spouts grew where its tail should have been. My eyes eventually met with Draco’s who was looking over at me with a confused stare. He was probably displeased that McGonagall let me off the hook that easily. Even I wondered why though. I looked through my manual. Its pages were luckily still legible enough despite them having turned to a light brown colour from being covered in now-dried tea.

“I think you’re supposed to make more firm and decisive wand movements,” I explained to Pansy, genuinely wanted to help her out.

She was quick to snub my attempt at a possible truce, “You’ve been here for five minutes. I think I know the spell better than you.”

I took my wand off the desk and held it firmly. Unlike Pansy’s wiggly movements, I motioned my wand in a decisive manner and instantly transformed the teapot into a tortoise.

“Whatever.” She hissed. She mimicked my movements and managed to transform her teapot as well. Even though the spell worked, she wasn’t looking particularly happy about it.

“Why are you suddenly acting nice and helping Pansy, Willows?” Draco leans back, resting his chair against my desk.

“Maybe I’m not _acting_ nice,” I whispered, trying hard not to disturb McGonagall’s lecture. “Maybe I _am_ simply nice.”

He scoffs as I said that and turns his chair to face me directly. “So, have you figured out my charm already?”

“What charm?” I tried to act oblivious, but Draco was seeing right through me.

“Did you actually fall on your head this time while running? The bird charm, you halfwit.”

Draco was such an absolute arse. I can’t believe I was forcing myself to act nice towards him.

“Oh, that one. I wasn’t even thinking about it at all anymore, to be quite honest with you.”

“Yeah, right. As if smarty-pants Danielle Willows is going to let something like that slide.”

“Can you two please shut your mouths,” Pansy barked, smashing her hand against the hard desk, loud enough to spark McGonagall’s attention.

“Miss Parkinson, care to answer the question?” The professor asked sternly.

Pansy’s attitude changed completely. Instead of the vivacious and confident persona she usually put on, she now revealed a much more vulnerable one. As much as she tried to act tough, deep down she was still a young and intimidated girl. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t hear the question,” she stuttered.

“Then maybe you should stop whispering to your fellow classmates.”

When Pansy turned to me, she quickly snapped back into her usual bitch-like personality. She was now fuming. Her fist tightened around her quill, drilling holes into the pages of her notebook, so hard that the tip snapped off. Pansy looked absolutely terrifying and had this look in her eyes as though she was one step away from performing the killing curse on me.

I gave Draco a shocked look, but he seemed to find the situation pretty funny, “Don’t worry. I’ve done this to her a million times already and I’m not dead yet,” he whispered.

“Well, you’re not in Ravenclaw or a half-blood.”

“Fair point. Guess you’re going to have to sleep with one eye open tonight,” Draco jested while giving me a wink.

Students were already starting to leave their seats which visibly annoyed McGonagall.

“By next week, I want you all to have revised the _Vera Verto_ incantation as there will be a test on it at the end of the lecture!”

I quickly stuffed my book into my brown leather school bag and started for my next class. I was _not_ going to let history repeat itself and be late for _Divination_ as well. It looked like Professor Trelawney’s lecture had run out a bit because I could still see the other class sitting inside. _That’s weird?_ Among the students sat Hermione Granger, who I could have sworn was in my _Transfigurations_ class earlier as well. How could she be in two places at once? But before I could ask myself any more questions, I was distracted by a small paper flying through the hallway. It landed right in front of my feet and I instantly recognised what it was. It was an origami bird. I quickly opened it to read the words:

_I’ll teach you the charm. Meet me in the hallway of the Slytherin common room after your last class._

_– DM_

I guess things were starting to look up after all today.


	5. Unexpected Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani gets snuck into a place she never thought she would get to see: the Slytherin common room.

I could barely focus on Professor Trelawney’s _Divination_ lecture. All I could think about was what was written on that paper bird. _I’ll teach you the charm,_ he had written. Out of nowhere, Draco – “don’t believe for a second that I’m going to tell you anything about it” - Malfoy wanted to teach _me_ , a half-blood Ravenclaw, the origami bird charm? I had mentally prepared myself for weeks of pretending to be nice to him. No way on Earth would Draco suddenly decide to teach me the charm! Unless he wanted something in return.

I was sitting next to Padma, ½ of the Patil twins and one of my dormitory roommates. We would sit together in class occasionally. She was annoyingly clever and, just like me, an overachiever. You would think that would make us good friends given all our similarities, but we honestly never really talked to each other aside from the occasional good morning greetings and group assignments. The fact was that, other than Luna, I didn’t have many friends in Ravenclaw. Or from any other house for that matter. Perhaps if I had been less of a loner, Padma and I could have been more than just acquaintances. She honestly seemed really nice. Though she didn’t seem to mind my individual spirit as she mostly hung out with her sister, Parvarti, anyway. Wherever you went, the Patil twins could always be seen with their arms interlocked and clinging onto each other; you would almost think they were born conjoined to one another. Despite seeming pretty much identical, Parvarti was sorted into Gryffindor, separating the two sisters from time to time. A time like today, where Parvarti didn’t have class with us, so her identical sister sat down at my table.

Professor Trelawney cleared her throat and started her introduction, “Let’s hope this class turns out better than the last one…Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future!”

Trelawney looked like an absolute madwoman. Her large glasses made her eyes look three times their natural size, making her face resemble the one of a bug. She sported innumerable chains and beads around her neck and her body was draped with colourful oversized fabrics. Everything she did had to be theatrical; filling every sentence that came out of her mouth with gasps and as much drama as possible. Professor Trelawney believed books could only take you so far. You had to have _the Sight,_ a rare gift which allows you to see into the future, that apparently, she possessed. Although those “visions” may just be the result of a small drinking problem. She stood for everything I detested, but for some reason I couldn’t help loving her. She exuded positivity and, even though I absolutely hated the class, I looked forward to her lectures every week. Just to feel her warmth.

“I want us all to have a nice, warm cup of tea together.”

The professor walked from desk to desk, chatting to the students about how their day had been so far. Even though I had quite the eventful morning, and thus much to talk about, I wasn’t really in the mood to tell everyone I had fainted in the girls’ bathroom after seeing a fake Dementor.

Besides, all I could think about was how drinking tea and talking about one’s day could ever be important for the exam. Surely, she wouldn’t ask what kind of tea we were drinking? _I think it’s just black?_ Trelawney was chatting with Cho Chang a few tables further when Padma turned towards me.

“Were you also thinking about how this could apply to our end of the year exams?” She asked. “This class seems ridiculous.”

“I may start to believe all of Trelawney’s nonsense because you just read my mind.”

We giggled which made the professor rise up from Cho’s side and prance towards our table.

“Let’s start with you two lovely ladies,” She raised her voice to address the other students as well. “Today, we shall be focusing on _Tessomancy,_ the art of reading tea leaves. When you are near the bottom of your cup, swirl the dregs around three times. Clear your mind, and then tip the remaining tea into your saucer. Keep your cup upside down for three seconds and then turn it back over.”

I followed her instructions dubitably. I managed to spill tea for the second time today, except instead of on my book, the warm liquid fell on my lap. Luckily the Hogwarts uniform was mostly black so you couldn’t really tell.

Professor Trelawney pointed at Padma and me. “Give your cup to the person sitting next to you and read each other’s tea leaves.”

It was hard to distinguish any shape at all in the remaining tea. Not wanting to disappoint my teacher, I stared long and hard and spotted a silhouette that vaguely resembled a sun.

I explained what I saw and looked through the pages of my book that depicted different shapes and its meaning. Luckily, I found the sun rather quickly, “That would represent power and success?”

“Good. Interesting. Well done, my dear. And Miss Patil?”

She hesitates a bit, trying to find the meaning in her book.

“Ehm, I think Dani..has…two things.”

“That’s entirely possible. The longer you look at it, the more you will discover.”

“Okay well, I see a knot which can mean,” she checks her book, “stress and anxiety.”

 _Fair enough._ My mind was taken back to this morning. Different moments flashed before me. I saw Harry and Lupin together in the classroom, the Dementor floating towards them, Moaning Myrtle’s transparent face when she found me passed out on the cold floor, the piece of paper landing in front of my feet-

“And a bird or something,” Padma continued.

The professor studies the cup, almost putting her nose entirely in the china. “That’s an Aries, dear. It means strong emotion and fire!”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” I asked. I didn’t know why I was suddenly feeling so intimidated. Maybe because the knot shape had been somewhat accurate when I thought back on what happened earlier today. I stared at Professor Trelawney, this time less with a feeling of disbelief. Instead, I felt curiosity and caught myself pondering what Padma had read in my leaves.

“Only time will tell, my dear,” Trelawney said softly.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

I looked at the clock in the _Potions_ classroom. 20 more minutes and my last period of the day would end. 20 more minutes until Draco Malfoy was going to teach me the origami bird charm. I caught myself fidgeting with my quill. I was nervously tapping it on my desk, apparently loud enough for a certain greasy-haired professor to give me a disapproving sigh. Fortunately, an angry sigh or frown was about as far as Snape ever went when it came to me. For some reason, he didn’t seem to mind me that much. By that, I mean that he didn’t hate me on the same level as he hated Gryffindors, especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Something about those three mischief-makers made his blood boil. With me, his blood temperature remained fairly neutral, definitely simmering but not boiling just yet. For a student, this meant that Snape could tolerate you, which I was quite proud of because I absolutely loved _Potions_. It fascinated me how just a drop of liquid could reveal so much about yourself. Take _Veritaserum_ \- a Truth Potion where three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for the entire class to hear. Or _Amortentia_ \- the most powerful love potion in existence! What is most interesting about this potion is that it takes on the aroma of whatever the person smelling it finds most attractive, even if that person isn’t aware of their fondness for that specific object. But my favourite of all was _Felix Felicis,_ also called “liquid luck”. After drinking it, for only a short period of time, everything the person attempts will be successful. I looked at the clock again. 18 minutes. I almost started tapping my quill again but caught myself in time before I annoyed Snape once more. _I really could use some liquid luck right about now._ I didn’t want to admit it but Draco had a fairly daunting power over me. Whenever I talked to him, I felt like I had to be ready to throw whatever comeback at him. I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of winning an argument. Snape wasn’t in his usual grumpy mood and decided to end the last period a bit earlier. This would give me enough time to mentally prepare myself. _No matter what he says about you, be tough,_ I told myself. _Just get the charm and you don’t ever have to talk to him again._

Thank Merlin the _Potions_ classroom was located on the same floor as the Slytherin common room. Just the thought of trying to find my way through the many staircases for the second time today made me anxious already. I decided to wait outside of the classroom for him. Nobody would find it suspicious as they would just think I wanted to ask the professor another question. All the other students were heading up for dinner while I stood in the same spot, waiting until I was left in the dark and humid dungeon hallway by myself. As though he didn’t leave me waiting for half an hour, a platinum blond-haired boy walked as calm as ever towards me. I could already feel the resentment blossoming within me.

“Took you long enough,” I grumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes at me, “I’m not late.”

“You made me wait here for 30 minutes?”

“Exactly.”

_Yeah, this was going to be fun._

Without saying anything, he started walking deeper into the dungeon hallway. His legs were a lot longer than mine, so I had to trot after him. He made me wait in the dungeons for 30 minutes and now I had to practically run after him? I picked up the ends of my robe so I wouldn’t trip in front of him again. I was sure he would spit out whatever snarky remark as soon as I gave him the chance.

I swallowed down my frustration, “Why did you want to meet during dinner time anyway?” I asked, slightly out of breath.

“Because no one will be in the Slytherin common room then. Come on, let’s go inside.”

 _Inside of the Slytherin common room?_ Had he absolutely lost his mind? If a prefect caught us, we would lose hundreds of house points. Each. Additionally, we would probably get weeks of detention.

“What? I’m not allowed in there.”

“Figure that one out all by yourself? Of course not, but I’m sneaking you in. I can’t risk being seen with you anywhere. It would damage my reputation.”

“Oh, please. What reputation?”

“Well, you’re a half-blood.”

I wondered if he truly saw me as less of a witch while he knew I was one of the top students of my house. The way he looked at me made me realise I would always be judged, just for having a muggle father. A father who was kind and accepting and helped me with my magic in whatever way he could. I could feel my eyes starting to well up just thinking about him.

“If you’re going to be like this, Malfoy, I don’t even want your stupid charm.”

I was fully ready to walk away when he took my hand to stop me. I wanted to stand up to him, show him I wasn’t just some weak half-witch. I wanted to tell him he wasn’t any better than me, that all he had ever accomplished at Hogwarts was thanks to the generous donations of his father. I worked hard and fair to get where I was now. I really wanted to tell him this, but all I could think about was how cold his skin felt against mine. I looked at our intertwined hands, afraid to look up and make eye contact. I saw that he was wearing a large silver ring, on it a picture of a snake. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. I felt ashamed of how much he intimidated me. He had no right to make me feel less than, he had no right making fun of me every chance he gets, and he had no right grabbing my hand. The second he realised what he had done, he let go immediately.

He was silent for a second. “Just come on.”

I had come this far. I might as well follow through. Besides, I couldn’t help myself. I followed him through the dark dungeons of Hogwarts castle. The further we travelled into the glooms, the less I could see. I was relying on the 1% of good fate I had for Draco because he could have just cursed me there without anyone ever seeing or hearing me. I felt relief when we reached the entrance of the Slytherin common room, which was located behind a bare stretch of stone wall. Draco softly whispered the password to the common room. I couldn’t understand what he was saying, but it almost sounded like the hiss of a snake. I don’t know what I expected from a place where Slytherins slept, but the place felt weirdly comforting. The room had rough stone walls and ceilings from which round greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece. There were even some holiday decorations; evergreen garland was placed on top of the fireplace and a large Christmas tree lit up the room. The view from outside the windows was incredible. It looked as though we were inside of an aquarium. I almost fell to the ground out of shock when a giant squid swam past the large windows.

Draco sat down on a desk and gestured for me to sit down in one of the two black leather sofas next to the fireplace.

“I see you have ditched the bandage?” I pointed at his arm, which he was now moving without a care in the world, as though it hadn’t still been wrapped up just earlier today.

“I’m not in the mood for small talk. Let’s just get this over with.”

Why did he even want to help me if he hated me this much? Before I could ask him, he started his tutoring session.

“I wasn’t actually lying the first time you asked me about the charm.”

“So, it _is_ a Locomotion charm?” I asked.

“You’re correct! What an unexpected development,” Draco remarked.

I let out a big sigh, “And which spell is it?”

“As if I’m just going to tell you which spell I used, Willows. Don’t be so gullible.”

“Of course, you’d want something in return. What is it?”

“Don’t make it sound like a bad thing. I just want a fair deal. I teach you the spell and you do my homework for the rest of the semester.”

A whole semester? Had Draco gone completely mad?

“Aren’t you one of the top students in Slytherin? Why do you need my help?”

“Merlin, your hesitation bores me,” he scoffed.

Completely done with his antics, I burst, “Malfoy, will you please shut your mouth?”

He smirked at my sudden break of composure, “Well, then how will I keep annoying you?”

“Your face already does the trick.”

“Hoo hoo hoo hoo!”, Draco exclaimed, sounding like an owl. “Danielle Willows has got some spunk in her after all!”

“Don’t call me Danielle.”

“Or what?” He stood up from the desk and held out his hand. “I’m done with this. Do we have a deal?”

I held back for a second, afraid to touch his hand for the second time today. I wanted that charm but was it worth having to deal with Draco for the rest of the semester? It was almost Christmas so it wouldn’t be that long, but we still had a month of classes before the holidays. All to make some stupid paper bird fly.

“I’m not doing your homework. But I’ll help.”

I got up, stretched out my arm, and placed my hand in his. His fingers enveloped the palm of my hand and I felt my knees get weak. This time I looked up and our eyes met. His deep blue eyes reflected the flames, making it look like they were on fire. I couldn’t tell if they were scary or beautiful. He gave me a small grin, definitely aware of how much he intimidated me.

“Good. Now let’s start.”


	6. Piertotum Locomotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani learns the origami bird charm.

The origami bird I had folded about half an hour ago was now flying with smooth speed, slaloming in between the green pendant lamps of the Slytherin common room. I was surprised by how little time it had taken me to learn the spell. Draco really wasn’t lying when he said it was a basic charm. All I had to do was say the incantation _Piertotum Locomotor_ , and the piece of paper came to life and flew out of my hands. For a moment, I felt quite ridiculous having created an entire plan to get him to teach it to me. But when I saw the bird swimming through the air, I didn’t care. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling when I saw it make its way towards the big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Two sets of eyes were carefully following its movements. At least I thought there were two until I felt Draco’s stare pierce through my skin, which instantly made me feel uncomfortable. I lost focus for the smallest fragment of a second, but it was long enough to make the bird swoop down into the crackling fire. As it hit the hot flames, a small spark ignited, and its paper wings evaporated into smoke. We were quiet for a bit as we watched the last remnants disappear. A feeling of remorse rose up in me. Even though it was just paper a moment ago, I felt guilty for accidentally killing it. It was moving like a real bird after all.

“Well…” Draco started, breaking the awkward silence. “Your aim is terrible but at least you made it fly. Guess that’s something for you.”

I brushed off my sad feelings because I didn’t want to appear too fragile around him, “Aren’t you mad that I now know more than you again?” I asked teasingly.

“Nah,” he said, dismissing my question. “Enjoy your brief flash of wisdom while it lasts.”

The sides of my lips curled up against my will and a bit of air escaped through my nostrils. He may have meant it sarcastically, but I was going to take him up on that. I was in fact going to enjoy every single bit of that “brief flash of wisdom”. Learning new things had always given me a certain rush. In a way, I felt like I had to gain every piece of knowledge that I could gather. I would stay up late at night, hidden away underneath my bedsheets, reading up on charms, potions, and even curses. Because if I knew one more spell, it would mean I was one step closer to…I don’t know. To saving my parents? Which is ridiculous, because I had already lost them. I knew that.

Draco stood up from the desk he was sitting on and walked towards the door, signalling for me to follow him. It was clear he wanted me out of the common room. I wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up being somewhat kind to me. He was probably already sick of having to look at my face for this long. Then I remembered students were probably heading back towards their dorms right now and I couldn’t be seen inside of another House’s common room. I quickly jumped out of the black leather sofa, which was surprisingly comfortable, and followed him. As we reached the entrance, I stood still and looked him in the eye.

“Why did you decide to teach me the charm?” I asked.

He hesitated for a bit. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but decided not to. I didn’t back off though and kept up my gaze “I pitied you,” he then said. His look was as cold as ever.

“Oh really? Why did you pity me?”

Draco placed his hand on the wall behind me and leaned forward, “You’re a bad actress, Willows. You couldn’t pretend to be nice to me for the life of me. I knew you just wanted the charm. Being the helpful and kind gent that I am, I just wanted to put you out of your misery.”

“And make me do your homework for the rest of the semester,” I could hear my breath shaking and I was trying my hardest not to stutter. But I wasn’t going to give in to his ridiculous displays of superiority.

“That was just a plus,” he smiled smugly.

“Well, I’m only helping you anyway,” I said as I grabbed the door’s silver handle. “So, guess you got the bad end of the bargain.”

“I guess so.”

I struggled to open the common room’s heavy door. You would think you could just use the password to get out of a common room in the same way you would get in but I guess that would be too logical for a place like Hogwarts. Nothing made sense; from heavy doors to moving staircases, to Dementors infiltrating a Quidditch match. Despite being a self-proclaimed gent, Draco just looked at me, visibly enjoying watching me grapple the unusually heavy brick door.

“You still helped me. You actually did a nice thing, you know,” I told him when I finally managed to push open the door.

“Whatever, Willows. Don’t think in the slightest this makes us friends.” But he couldn’t hide the smile that had formed on his face.

And while I walked back to the Ravenclaw common room, surrounded by students coming back from their dinner, I couldn’t hide mine either.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Luna didn’t look up when I entered the dormitory. She was laying in her bed, which she had decorated with a photo that showed her and her mother, Pandora, hugging. She lost her mother after one of her experiments had gone wrong. Luna saw it happen. She was only 9. Although an unfortunate similarity, our mutual lack of motherly presence made me feel closer to her somehow. I felt like she could understand me. I doubted Luna actually noticed me come in at all. Instead, she was terribly busy reading. Surprisingly, she wasn’t holding the latest copy of The Quibbler. This time, her hands were clutching onto a thick hardcover book. I could faintly make out the words “History of the Scamander Family” printed in yellow, squiggly font on a dark brown cover.

“Remarkable, aren’t they? The Scamanders,” Luna finally looked up from her page.

“I didn’t know you were into wizarding history?”

“I’m into everything,” she looked down at her book, clearly mesmerised by the contents of it. “Did you know they are almost all magizoologists? I think that’s what I want to become later. Maybe I can finally find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!”

“That seems perfect for you, Luna.”

She sat up straight, closed the book, and rested it on her now crossed legs, “Do you know what you want to become later?”

The question caught me off guard. I spent so much time learning without really thinking about my future. What was I going to do with all that knowledge? “Not really,” I answered eventually.

“You don’t have to. Sometimes things just happen.”

I didn’t know what to say to that, so I stayed silent. She didn’t seem to care though. Silence with Luna was never awkward. Actually, I couldn’t really tell if every moment was awkward with Luna or none of them were. If they were awkward, it was the best kind though. I sat down on my bed, which was unlike Luna’s bare of decorations, and thought about the messy day I had experienced. I couldn’t wait to go to sleep and finally end that rollercoaster of emotions. I was almost ready to turn off the lamp on my nightstand when Luna started talking again.

“I didn’t see you at dinner today.”

_Uh oh._

“Oh, I was studying for _Charms_ class.”

“Is Professor Flitwick giving you lots of assignments too?” She asked, not really doubting my lie. Well, I wasn’t actually lying. I _was_ learning a charm.

“Just wait until your third year. You’ll drown in homework,” I turned off my lamp and tucked myself into bed, “Goodnight.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about it,” she said, completely dimming the room by turning off her own night light. Before we both drifted off to sleep, Luna added, “I know how to swim.”


	7. Eat This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani gets haunted by images of her past. A certain professor tries to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW / anxiety, CW / struggles with food

The forest seemed darker than it was before. Its warm golden hue was overtaken by a dark chilly mist that had spread over the entire woods. The trees, which were normally blooming with the most wonderful flowers, had lost their bright orange leaves and now looked bald and lifeless. I looked around, trying to recognise the place I used to love so much, but failed to do so. I closed my eyes, trying to envision everything that I remembered from my past. The forest was the only magical place my mother used to take me. We would sit in the green grass and watch the fairies together. Most often, the fairies weren’t too keen on us. While being known for their vanity, the humanoid creatures weren’t the sweetest things. But after a while of us going to the forest, they accepted us. They knew we would never mean any harm. I imagined them, still flying around us, their pastel-coloured wings fluttering above our heads. The sound was music to my ears. I opened my eyes again and was quickly brought back to reality by what I saw. Just pure darkness. No fairies. No magical flapping wings. Just this weird brushing sound that I kept hearing. Where did that come from actually? I looked around, trying to spot the source of the mysterious sound when a dark ghostlike figure almost knocked me off my feet. I quickly searched my surroundings, trying hard not to panic. Suddenly, I heard the brushing become louder and louder and I felt a soft cold breeze touching my neck. Carefully, I turned around, not ready to face whatever I was going to encounter in front of me. What I saw somehow didn’t make me scream. It didn’t make me cry. It made me freeze. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t even think. Right in front of me, hovered a Dementor. A real one this time. Its face was hidden underneath a large cloak. The creature came closer and opened its mouth, revealing its hidden skeleton-like figure.

_Please. Not Again._ I don’t know what it was doing to me, but I felt my body drain of every bit of peace, hope, and happiness, leaving me with an all-consuming sense of despair. The ground I was standing on turned liquid, swaying beneath me and I could feel myself slowly sink further down into it. I tried to climb out, digging my nails into the surface, until my body stopped resisting and I gave in.

I woke up in my dorm; my body was completely soaked from all the tears and sweat. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream, Dani._ But I couldn’t calm myself down. I got out of bed and tried to slip away to the common room as quietly as possible. It was dark but the candles and fire were lit so I could still somewhat make out where I was going. I took a quick glance at the huge golden clock that hung above the mantlepiece. 2:49 AM. It was the middle of the night and here I was, pacing around the common room like a lunatic. I walked and walked and kept walking until I heard the footsteps of the first people coming out of their dorms. I looked at the clock again and was astonished by what it read. 7:30 AM. I had been pacing around the common room for more than 4 hours!

“Morning, Dani. You’re up early!” Padma Patil’s face popped out from around the corner. She was already wearing her uniform and her black hair was braided into a sleek plait. Padma seemed exceptionally awake and chipper today. Her smile was wide, and she had a certain glow that revealed she hadn’t been up since 3 AM today. Unlike me. She walked towards me and took a seat on one of the midnight blue velvet sofas that were placed in the centre of the room. She gave me a grin that stretched from ear to ear as she put on her black Mary Janes shoes.

“Thought I’d start the day early,” I tried to act cool, attempting not to expose the state I was in, “I’m going to get ready. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

I rushed back to my dorm to find Luna still sleeping soundly. While I was putting on my uniform, I encountered myself in the mirror. I don’t know how, but I looked 14 and 89 at the same time. The bags under my eyes were deep and shadowed, and my hair was frizzy from running my hands through it all night. As an attempt to minimise the damages, I put the top bit of the strands in a hairband, creating a half-up look. Now it at least seemed like I put _some_ effort into my looks. I couldn’t really do much more, so I decided to head to the Great Hall. When I arrived, I saw Padma already sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was talking to Cho Chang, Hogwarts’ “It Girl”. Cho was quiet, but kind and, well, extremely pretty. Although she wasn’t even trying, everyone in the school either wanted to be her or date her. For instance, I had noticed Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory gaping at her back when she walked by.

“Dani! Join us!” Padma raised her hand and gestured for me to come sit next to her. 

From across the table, Cho said, “Morning!” through an affectionate smile.

I felt a bit uncomfortable talking to both of them. Sure, we had talked in class a few times but never about anything other than schoolwork. I would normally always eat breakfast together with Luna, often times we were both just reading a book or magazine. Padma and Cho kept giggling about heartthrobs Cedric Diggory and Dean Thomas, and although I would have loved to join in on the conversation, I couldn’t seem to focus on any of it. I drifted off into my own thoughts and forgot I was even in the Great Hall. I kept imagining the forest, its darkness, the dementors, and the all-consuming dark feeling it gave me.

““You’re not hungry?” Luna asked.

I shot back to reality from hearing her voice. I hadn’t even noticed her sit down next to Cho.

“Not really,” I answered her.

I looked at the wide array of breakfast options. The table was topped with a mixture of sweet and salty foods; there were waffles, eggs cooked in any way you liked, tomatoes, mushrooms, toast with butter, sausages, black pudding, baked beans, kippers, porridge, and for cornflakes, you could choose between Cheery Owls and Pixie Puffs. It truly was a person’s dream breakfast, and I didn’t feel like eating any of it.

“Too bad. These pumpkin oat waffles are marvellous,” Luna said as she stuffed the dish into her mouth.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Very nutritious too. Oats contain a lot of Manganese. I’m sure you know what happens when your body doesn’t get enough of that?”

Luna had told me before about her relationship with food. She never went too much in detail about all of it, but she mentioned having to relearn how to eat. So, whenever I told her I wasn’t hungry, she wouldn’t take it. In fact, she couldn’t stand it.

“Your bone growth decreases, and you can experience skeletal defects,” I admitted.

“Of course, you knew,” She slowly pushed her plate closer from across the table closer to me and whispered, “Definitely too bad…”

I grabbed the waffle off her plate and started eating it. We didn’t say anything after that. We just both sat in silence, smiling about a waffle. Which was, in fact, incredible.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Although I was incredibly tired, I didn’t have a terrible time focusing on today’s _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ class. Remus Lupin had returned from his unusual absence and was back to teaching, much to the disliking of Professor Snape. I, however, was exhilarated. Lupin could always keep me attentive. Everything he taught seemed to come straight from the heart as though it was his goal as a teacher to protect us, which I greatly appreciated. He was continuing his lesson on Boggarts, a shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of its observer's worst fear.

“Who wants to demonstrate the Boggart-Banishing Spell again?” Lupin looked around the classroom, observing his students. In the centre of the classroom stood a large wardrobe, the same one from the last time we had used last time. Once again, the piece of furniture

“We have already seen a couple of your boggarts last time. Let’s try someone else.”

Suddenly his eyes paused on me, but he didn’t immediately ask me to come forward. He sort of peered into my eyes, studying me. I looked in a different direction, pretending not to have noticed his scrutinizing stare. I was _not_ going to show everyone my Boggart.

“Ah, Miss Chang!” He exclaimed, “Show me what you’ve got.”

_Thank Merlin._ Cho stepped to the front of the class and readied her wand. Lupin opened the wardrobe and out came an exact copy of Cho Chang. It walked up to her with a big smile on its face, the exact same one she had given me this morning. _Is she afraid of herself?_ Suddenly the copy stopped dead in its tracks and its hands clutched its neck. It started gulping for air as though the room was underwater. Cho started crying when water came flooding out of its mouth. 

“Drowning. Hmm. Say the incantation and remember, remain positive,” the professor said calmly. 

She took a deep breath and yelled the words, “Riddikuluz!”

Cho’s copy transformed and was now laying on a pool floatie, looking much more at ease. It was wearing sunglasses, a large brown hat, and it was reading a book called ‘Cassandra and Her Cat Gustavus’ by Lisbeth Scintilla.

“How relaxing,” Professor Lupin joked.

Cho still seemed a bit traumatised but before I could even walk up to her, a brown-haired guy jumped in front of me. Of course, Harry Potter didn’t even hesitate for a second to comfort her, after all, it was pretty obvious he fancied her. A few other students also came forward to practise the spell.

Padma’s Boggart was a giant cobra, Dean Thomas’ was a severed but still living hand, and Hermione Granger’s was Professor McGonagall telling her she was a failure. Although they were all experiencing their greatest fears, my classmates remained calm and could easily transform the Boggart into something funny.

“That’s enough for today! Nicely done everyone!” Professor Lupin said as he ended today’s lesson.

As we were all heading out, Lupin called after me, “Miss Willows. Could you stay behind?”

_Did I do something wrong? Why would he want to speak to me?_

I waited at his desk until all the other students had left the classroom.

“How are you doing, Danielle?” The professor asks as he sat down on his desk, instead of the chair.

I absolutely hated the name Danielle, but I was willing to give Lupin a pass. He was one of my favourite teachers after all.

“All good,” I answered, not trying to expose myself. You see, whenever I had to talk about something difficult, I had a tendency to tear up and I wasn’t about to cry in front of a professor today.

“You seem tired.”

“Well, I have sort of been having nightmares,” I tried to swallow but the lump in my throat was already growing bigger.

“What kind of nightmares?”

“Um. I don’t know,” I look down. Yep, there were the tears. I could feel them gliding down my cheeks and drop off my face. They created two wet spots on the floor of the classroom.

“I have nightmares too. I dream that I’m no longer in control of myself and hurt the ones I love.” I was a bit surprised at him opening up to a student like that. But that’s why I loved him so much. He wasn’t afraid to show his weaknesses, and that made me feel confident enough to share mine.

“I dream that I get a Dementor’s kiss.”

“Ahh, and you think your Boggart was going to turn into one?”

“Yes,” I stopped looking down and met Lupin’s eyes, which were filled with compassion.

“Don’t worry. You’re definitely not the only one with that fear.”

I knew he was referring to Harry Potter’s Boggart, which also took the shape of a Dementor last time we had a D.A.D.A. class. But that information wasn’t comforting at all. Of course, Harry was afraid of Dementors! He had been attacked by them two times already. Once at the beginning of the year on our way to Hogwarts. The train had stopped moving and everything became dark around us. Some teachers came by, telling us that the Dementors were just a procedure as they were on the lookout for Sirius Black. Only later did we hear that Harry was actually attacked by one of them. Shortly after that, it happened again during the Gryffindor – Hufflepuff Quidditch game. Harry nearly got killed that day. But I had no reason to be this frightened just thinking about the creatures.

“Here, have this,” he handed me a small piece of chocolate, “Eat this after having one of your nightmares again. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

I took the piece of chocolate and put it in my pocket, “Thank you, Professor.”

“Take care, Danielle.”

The conversation with Professor Lupin had left me a bit confused, but also more serene. I don’t know if it was a teacher genuinely caring about my wellbeing, or just being handed a piece of chocolate, but I instantly felt better. However, it was a feeling that wasn’t going to last very long. Upon entering the hallway, I encountered somebody leaning against the wall who had clearly been waiting for me. And that somebody was Draco Malfoy.


	8. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Draco meet up for their first study session together.

“What did he want?” Draco raised his voice so that I could hear him from across the hall. He was practically shouting, but nevertheless made no effort to move closer and expected me to come to him. He pointed at the closed door of the _D.A.D.A._ classroom, inside sat Professor Lupin, with who I had just had a very strange conversation.

“None of your business,” I said sharply when I reached him. “What do _you_ want?”

He didn’t reply to that. The only thing that came out of his mouth was, “Goodness me, Willows. You look awful,” which wasn’t shocking. Draco loved to rub in other people’s insecurities as if they weren’t aware of them before he pointed them out.

“Bug off, Malfoy, will you?”

He was right though. My eyes were still red from crying in front of Lupin and my attempt at fixing my hair this morning had failed miserably. The already messy ponytail could not hide the frizzy strands of hair from poking up and the bags under my eyes were still the same shade of deep purple as a few hours ago. I felt just as bad as I looked too. Every single muscle in my body seemed like it was giving in to gravity. I had to force myself to remain standing. And to top it all off, my vision was one big hazy fuzz. Everything around me, the students, the teachers, the lights, and now Draco, all seemed to move at a dragged pace.

“Fine, I’ll ignore the terrible state you’re in. Not for your sake, but we have a _Transfigurations_ test next week,” He took a step back as though my tiredness was contagious.

“I am aware.”

He looked at me with a puzzled frown, “So, when do you want to meet?” According to him, I was an idiot for not suggesting a time and place already.

“I thought you were good at _Transfigurations_?” I asked. I knew I agreed to help him, but I honestly didn’t think he would want to be around me again.

“I’m terrific at it actually,” He boasted, “I just can’t get this spell right and you said you would help me.”

I sighed, loud enough to hint that I was doing this against my will, “Fine. Tomorrow? After dinner?”

Without even listening to my suggestion, Draco said, “No, today. During dinner. We’re going to my common room again.”

_Was he being serious?_ “Why did you even ask me if you were just going to tell me what time we were meeting?” I asked irritably.

“I’ve said it before, Willows. I’m a gentleman.”

“Whatever you say to yourself to make you sleep at night,” I scoffed.

“Seems like you should be telling yourself some of that too,” he said, pointing at the dark circles under my eyes. “Tonight. Same place. Same time. Don’t be late.”

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

I had a free period at the end of my day so, I was waiting in the library until Draco would be finished with his final class. Barely anyone was here. Everyone was either in class, sitting in the Great Hall, already waiting for dinner, or playing with the snow outside. I looked around, taking in the surroundings of the cosy library. Everything around me was dripping with Christmas spirit. In every room of the castle were placed at least 3 Christmas trees, all heavily decorated and lit in the different House colours. I thought about how I used to spend Christmas at home. It was one of the only days my brother Jason would dare to look at me. When I was ten, the last year at home before I left for Hogwarts, he had given me a tiny music box that used to belong to my mother. When you turned the little lever, it played the song my mother used to sing to me whenever I was crying in bed. Without it, I wouldn’t shut an eye. That melody hadn’t left my mind since. I still keep the music box on me at all times to remind myself that dead doesn’t mean gone. My mother’s song keeps being sung, now just by myself. I was three when I celebrated my last Christmas with my parents. Even though I couldn’t remember much of it, I could still envision my parents, my brother, and I sitting together at a heavily decorated table full of lights and holly. I remembered my dad and Jason pulling hard on a Christmas cracker and my brother almost falling off his chair when the cardboard snapped in two. I also remembered my dad then giving the paper crown that was inside of it and placing it on my head. The memory felt so peaceful. I was so careless, so unaware of the things I was about to lose.

I got pulled out of my comforting daydream when I noticed students were starting to enter the library. Classes must have ended. Once again, I felt an anxious feeling rise in the pit of my stomach. It was the same one I felt the first time Draco took me to his common room to teach me the origami bird charm. That feeling of distress haunted me from the library, to the dungeons, to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Luckily, Draco didn’t show up 30 minutes late this time. In fact, he had been waiting for me when I arrived.

When he saw me, he rolled his eyes and said, “Finally. Follow me.”

Even though it was my second time in Slytherin’s common room, it still felt strange being there. I couldn’t help feeling like we were about to get caught by a prefect any minute. Ravenclaw’s prefect, Penelope Clearwater, was quite friendly when she was alone, but she completely changed when she was in the presence of her boyfriend, Percy Weasley. He was Gryffindor’s prefect as well as Ron Weasley’s older brother. When Percy showed up, Penelope would turn into this scary control freak who would take 50 points from your House just for running in the halls. If _she_ was like that, what would Slytherin’s prefect even be like? I couldn’t dare imagine or I would simply pass out from the anguish that was building up inside of my body.

“So, the spell is indeed pretty difficult to master but once you get it right, you’ll never forget it. It’s like riding a bike. So, point your wand and say the incantation _Vera V-,”_ When I looked up to show him the wand movement, I noticed Draco wasn’t even paying attention to anything I was saying. The only thing he was doing was snoop around the common room and stuffing random things in his pockets.

“Why am I even here if you’re not listening?”

“I’m listening. Keep going.”

“Malfoy, sit the hell down,” it was a sentence I didn’t expect to come out of my mouth. _Where did all that newfound confidence suddenly come from?_ Perhaps I was finally getting over this crippling intimidation. Despite Draco’s constant need to go against anything he’s told to do, he actually listened and sat down on the black leather sofa that was standing opposite to me.

“Go on then. We don’t have all evening,” he ordered.

I continued my explanation, just wanting to finish this stupid thing already when I started to feel incredibly hungry. Even though the sight of Draco’s face could easily take away my appetite, my body reminded me that skipping dinner wasn’t the best idea by making a soft rumbling sound. I instantly felt embarrassed and scared that he had heard, but he didn’t comment on it. He just stared at the pages of his _Transfigurations_ handbook.

“Aren’t you hungry?” I said, breaking the silence I had created, “You always want to meet during dinner.”

“Nope,” he said as he took a chocolate frog out of his pocket. He noticed me staring at him in disbelief.

“What? Your family doesn’t send you any sweets or something?”

“They don’t.” The only sweet I had received recently was a small piece of chocolate from Professor Lupin but I was saving that one for when one of my nightmares would return.

“Your robe explains that your family isn’t particularly the wealthiest. So, I figured.”

_That thick loathsome little git! Why on Earth did I agree to this? No, Dani, remember! It’s just talk. You’re tougher than him. He cried over a scratch from Buckbeak. He’s a coward._

“I’d be surprised if they sent me anything, to be honest seeing as they’re dead.”

“Oh. I knew that. It just slipped my mind,” Draco genuinely seemed taken aback by what I had said. He put down the piece of chocolate as though he suddenly didn’t have an appetite anymore.

“You’re a real berk, you know that Malfoy?”

“People may have mentioned that to me in the past, yeah,” he said softly.

For the rest of our so-called tutoring session, he didn’t bother making nasty comments anymore. He wasn’t particularly nice, after all, he was still Draco Malfoy, but at least he wasn’t making me imagine 100 different ways of how I would kill him every second that we spent time together. I’d call that progression. We said our goodbyes and by that, I meant that I said bye to him as he walked off to his dorm without saying a word. As he sauntered away, leaving me by myself in his common room, I noticed he had forgotten his chocolate frog on the table. _It’s not stealing if he just left it there, right?_ Besides, he probably had enough candy bars to feed an entire army. I took the blue and gold embellished pentagon-shaped box off the table and opened it. I had eaten one before so I knew the frog would try jump out immediately. I readied my wand, slowly opened the package, and quickly whispered, “ _Petrificus Totalus!”_ and the frog froze in place.

“Thanks for the Christmas present, Malfoy,” I said even though he was already long gone.


	9. Poisonous Toadstools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Draco's study sessions become more frequent, but there's someone who seems to be on to them.

For the fifth time in only two weeks, I found myself sitting across from Draco Malfoy. It was almost becoming a routine now. Every other day I would go down into the dark Hogwarts dungeons and wait for him in front of the entrance of the Slytherin common room. We would sit down, take out our books, and study together without talking about anything other than homework. Because that’s what it was: just homework. We weren’t friends. It was all strictly business for him, a tactic to drain every last bit out of the deal I had made with him for teaching me the origami bird charm. You would think I would get used to the whole situation after some time, but he still had this controlling power over me. I couldn’t help but feel intimidated or scared he would suddenly completely go at it on me and I wouldn’t have anything to say in return. Yet, I wasn’t giving him all the credit for my anxiety; my nightmares had also been getting worse. I barely got any sleep anymore and was living off of 3 hours of rest a night. The piece of chocolate Lupin had given me a week ago was now long gone, and although it helped for a bit, the effects were temporary, and I quickly returned to my usual apprehensive self after just a few minutes.

I was sat on the floor of the Slytherin common room. All my books were spread across the antique oak coffee table, of which Draco was sitting on the other side. His bleached hair laid over his face, hiding whatever agitated expression that was probably plastered on his face. We were scanning our _History of Magic_ textbooks for any information on witch burnings during the 14th century. A few months ago, Professor Cuthbert Binns had assigned us an essay in which we had to explain why the burnings were completely pointless. I had already written quite a bit for my paper, like how it was nearly impossible for a Muggle to capture a witch so, burning just a couple of us wouldn’t cause the whole wizarding population to go extinct, but I wasn’t content with just that. If I wanted to stay at the top of my class, I needed more information. When I finally found the textbook’s page on witch-hunting, I saw that the writer barely explained anything about the futility of it all.

“Fine. Let’s go to the library to find some more information,” Draco suggested, much to my surprise.

“Aren’t you afraid of your reputation being damaged? You may be seen with me,” I asked teasingly.

Draco didn’t seem to enjoy me mocking him, “Oh, get over yourself,” he dismissed, though once we had left the common room, he added, “but keep your distance.”

Although I hated doing whatever Draco told me to do, I was following his identical track only a few steps behind but staying far enough to stretch out the space between us. I was only doing this because I was just as scared of being seen with him as he was of being seen with me. Draco isn’t particularly known to be the kindest student at Hogwarts. Being friends with him meant you were most definitely a pureblood Slytherin that looked down on any other blood status or house. It was safe to say I didn’t, and didn’t want to, fit into that specific category.

The library was almost entirely empty, aside from a few students, including Hermione Granger who was deeply invested in whatever she was reading. She seemed tired and burned out, even more than I was. She ran her fingers through her long frizzy brown hair and let out a sigh that was loud enough for Madam Pince to shush her. She apologised, her voice quivering from the stress. I felt bad for her, knowing she was putting herself under a huge amount of pressure to prove to people she was a real witch, and a smart one at that. I wanted to go to her, tell her I understood whatever she was feeling. I too felt like I always had to prove myself for having a Muggle father. I hated being seen as only a half-witch, and that feeling only intensified when I was around Draco. As I was about to make my way towards her, Draco cleared his throat to get my attention. I guiltily turned away from Hermione and kept scanning the library for any book about witch-hunting.

Out of nowhere, Pansy Parkinson swooped past me and started walking next to Draco, exceptionally close if I may add. Their shoulders were practically brushing against each other, but Draco clearly didn’t seem to mind. She and Draco always had that _will they, won’t they-_ vibe. Everyone just expected them to be together because they were both purebloods and Slytherins. Pansy’s hidden agenda was pretty obvious though. The Malfoys were a rich and powerful family. By dating Draco, she would shoot up the social ladder, securing her spot as the “princess” of Slytherin.

“Why aren’t you at dinner?” Draco asked the pale girl.

Pansy had a loud voice, which helped her gain control of the room whenever she opened her mouth, but that also meant I could hear every single word she was whispering in Draco’s ear, “To tell you something. That Ravenclaw girl, Danielle Willows, she’s following you. I’ve been keeping my eye on her.”

Ever since I sat next to Pansy in _Transfigurations_ class, she has made it clear she did _not_ like me one bit. So, her keeping an eye out for me didn’t come as a surprise.

“I can handle her. Thanks though.”

“I know you can. But maybe I should just stay by your side to see what she wants?”

“Go to dinner, Pansy,” Draco said with a commanding tone in his voice.

“Fine,” She rolled her eyes at him and turned back towards the library entrance. Pansy stops right in front of my feet, “I know what you’re up to, Willows. Stay away from him.”

_Was I hearing this right?_ Did Pansy think I was into Draco? Merlin’s beard, did someone put something in her pumpkin juice this morning? Instead of denying the whole thing immediately, I decided I was going to have some fun with it.

“Figure that one out all by yourself, Pansy? Are you sure you’re not a Ravenclaw?”

She took a step closer to me and tried to tower my body even though she wasn’t much taller, “He would never go for someone like you,” she said in a deep dark manner.

“I’d follow your boss’ orders if I were you. Go to dinner, Pansy.”

If I had continued for another second, smoke would have been coming out of Pansy’s nostrils by now. She looked over at Draco who quickly pretended to have his nose stuck in a book. She gave one final groan and then disappeared out of the library. My heart was racing as if I had just run laps around the Quidditch pitch for three hours. I couldn’t explain exactly why but putting that girl in her place felt so incredibly satisfying.

Draco had entered another aisle and poked his head through one of the open spots on the bookshelf next to me, “Damn, Willows, I didn’t know you were so feisty,” he had a huge smile plastered on his face. I had never seen him like this before.

“Why do you find such pleasure in insults?”

“You of all people must understand,” he turned back into the aisle I was in, without looking at me, and he pretended to scan through the different book covers. “That rush you get when you raise your hand in class, knowing you’ll get the right answer. Knowing you’re better than the other students in that classroom,” he explained while his eyes studied the titles of the many books, “You feel a rush, right? That’s why I like having these little discussions, because I know I’m good at them. They give me the same rush.”

“Discussions? You’re just insulting people.”

“Call it what you will, Willows. I know you feel it too. Plus, you looked pretty confident getting back at Pansy just now.”

“So, when have you suddenly become an expert on me?” I started making my way towards another aisle, I scanned my eyes across every single book I encountered, brushing my fingers across their dusty hardback covers.

“I do my research. Can’t just take any random student into my common room.”

“I swear there was a compliment somewhere hidden in that sentence, Malfoy.”

“If you have to fish that far for one, sure, take it as a compliment.”

“Oh, trust me! I will!”

There it was again. That same strangely kind smile. I had seen Draco laugh before. I saw it in Hogsmeade when he was making fun of Hermione and Ron. I also saw it when he was picking a fight with Harry in Hagrid’s _Care of Magical Creatures_ class. He even gave me one when we were having one of our many “discussions”. But this smile was different. It brightened up his face and, for the first time ever, Draco seemed genuine. It was his crinkling eyes that gave it away and the sudden radiance they exuded. It transformed him from someone sinister to someone you wished you knew. He looked like a different person, and, without giving myself any warning, I felt a sudden rush of affection for him and an irresistible impulse to smile along with him. I continued looking for any book on witch burnings but was distracted by what had just happened. Draco opened his mouth to say something else, but my sudden excitement made it close again.

“I found it!” I yelled, which made Madam Pince angrily rise out of her seat. Even Hermione looked up from her schoolbooks to see what was going on. I quickly lowered my voice and took a closer look at the book I was holding, “Witch-Hunting in the 14th Century”. _This is perfect!_ I examined the different chapters and found one that would tell us the information Draco and I had been so desperate to find.

“ _The witch burnings during the 14 th century by Muggles were ineffective in actually decreasing the wizarding population. On the few occasions that a Muggle would capture a real witch, the witch in question would perform a simple Flame-Freezing Charm to combat the burning. The charm would even give the witches a pleasant tickling sensation. Some witches, like Wendelin the Weird, even let themselves become captured to experience the rush of the charm over and over again.”_

“Finally,” Draco said, “Now let’s finish this essay.”

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

It was well past midnight, but I couldn’t sleep. Not because of a nightmare. Not even because of stress. I caught myself thinking about Draco Malfoy and, although he used to give me plenty of nightmares, I kept visualising his smile. For the first time ever, he wasn’t laughing at me. He was laughing _with_ me. I instantly felt angry at myself for feeling anything other than resentment for Draco. _Listen to yourself, Dani! It’s Malfoy we’re talking about it. You can’t be friends._ I heard Pansy’s words flash in between my own thoughts, _“He would never go for someone like you,”_ she had said. I heard Luna roll around in her bed.

Hoping she was awake as well, I whispered from across the room, trying not to wake Padma, “Luna?”

“Oh. Hi, Dani,” she whispered back to me.

“Can’t sleep either?” I asked as I sat up straight to look at her.

“Not really.” Although it was too dark to see her face clearly, I could sense a certain trouble in her voice. Her mother’s death affected her more than she led on to people. I often caught her staring at nothing, knowing she was probably thinking back on a memory of the two of them still together.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” she said in the same exact tone as the first time she had said it, “Why can’t you sleep?”

I gathered up my courage and asked, “Luna, do you believe people can change?”

“Of course. One day I like Prussian blue, the other day I prefer orpiment orange.”

“I don’t mean changing your favourite colour. But like, as a person. Do you believe people who have done bad things can still be good?”

“Hmm. My father would say ‘Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots.’ Or something like that.”

“And what would you say?”

“The same thing as my mum,” she took a small pause after she mentioned her mother, as though she needed to find the strength in her to tell me whatever she was about to say, “If someone is blinded by darkness, all they may need is just a simple spark of light.”

“Goodnight, Luna,” I whispered. Even though Luna’s phrases could be vague, I always managed to find comfort in them. This time was no different.

“Goodnight, Dani.”

I covered myself in my duvet, imagining the feeling of my mother’s hug as I internally hummed her calming melody, and I finally managed to fall asleep.


	10. Blood Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani opens up to Draco. But will that be the smartest choice?

Helping Draco with schoolwork actually became a regular thing, even after Christmas break. I had expected him to throw me out of the Slytherin common room the minute our final study session had ended but there he was, not even a full day after classes had started again, waiting for me outside of the _D.A.D.A._ classroom. Without even thinking about it, I followed him into the dungeons. We both just ignored that our little deal of me helping him out had technically ended. Just like before, Draco would sneak me into his common room while everyone else was at dinner and we would try to finish our homework together. He would even help me from time to time. He made sure to sneak some dessert from lunch into the pockets of his robes so we wouldn’t completely starve without eating. One time, we were sitting too close to the fire and his pockets had melted shut from all the chocolate! The house-elves working at the laundry weren’t particularly happy about that little accident.

On this specific day, we had finished early, and everyone would still be at dinner for quite some time. We both knew I could just leave. After all, we were done with our homework, but Draco didn’t say anything. He just pulled out a packet of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and sat around to the fire, gesturing for me to join him.

“Ew! I got earthworm!” Draco spat into the bin, which was now filled with other grossly flavoured beans, like rotten egg, booger, and soap.

“What does that even taste like?” I asked, genuinely wondering how he could recognise the flavour so quickly.

“Like earth. And worms.” He laughed, showing a smile I had come to know quite well now. “Come on, you take one.”

I put the candy into my mouth but was struggling to place whatever I was tasting. It definitely wasn’t a good flavour, but it tasted somewhat all right. I detected some notes of tomatoes and…were those meatballs? “I think I got spaghetti?!” I chortled.

“Is that even a good or bad flavour?” Draco asked. Our laughter was now echoing throughout the room, bouncing from wall to wall.

“Honestly, the best bad flavour I could have picked.”

“Lucky you.”

The laughter the common room had been filled with slowly started to fade out as we stared into the fire, a remnant of our fun time still detectable on both of our faces in the shape of a smile. The flames were reflecting onto Draco’s platinum hair, which gave it a sort of ginger tone. He almost looked like a Weasley. I didn’t dare mention that to him though or he would kick me out of the common room without a second thought. And to be quite honest, I wanted to stay here for a bit longer. I had grown somewhat attached to the place, considering it as my escape. In here, all I had to think about was schoolwork and, well, Draco. Even though he was still an obnoxious jerk from time to time, he had become this safe person in my mind, one that could get me out of this seemingly never-ending cycle of nightmares. Perhaps ignoring my problems wasn’t the best strategy to deal with them, but it was a nice temporary fix. This room just felt so homely, which was a feeling I hadn’t felt in a while, or rather, ever. I couldn’t get it from my brother, or the orphanage I was placed in during Summer holidays. And although I didn’t expect my sense of home to include dungeons, skulls, and giant squids swimming past the windows, I liked it here.

“I heard they didn’t kill Buckbeak?” I asked.

Buckbeak was the Hippogriff that “attacked” Draco a few months ago. When he told his father about it, he swore to get the magical creature sentenced to death. At least, that’s what was supposed to happen. Until yesterday.

“Nah, I told my father to call it off. Felt wrong.”

“Wow. That’s actually nice of you,” I replied, slightly shocked at his out-of-character decision.

“You know me, Willows, I’m a-”

“Gentleman,” I completed his sentence. “So I’ve heard.”

I took another flavoured bean which luckily turned out to be green apple. I was not in the mood for another sweet that may as well have been pureed leftovers of last night’s dinner.

“Your eye seems to be getting better,” I pointed at his left eye, its dark purple colour of just a few days ago was now starting to fade. 

“Oh yeah. You should have seen the other guy.” 

When I asked about who had given him the black eye, he brushed off my question and just said that I didn’t know him. Maybe he was embarrassed at who hurt him. I imagined it had been Neville Longbottom finally being done with all of Draco’s impudence, but my focus quickly shifted when I heard a loud howling noise outside.

“Did you hear that?” I asked, trying to hide how terror-stricken I was.

“Sounded like a wolf.”

“Are there wolves in the forest?”

“And werewolves,” he added, “They can’t enter the castle, Willows. Don’t be a wuss.”

I ignored his comment and tried to focus on the sounds coming from outside in case the howling returned.

“So, remember a few months ago,” Draco interrupted my focus, “when I mentioned your parents?”

I immediately knew what he was talking about. A few months ago, during one of our study sessions, he was judging me for not receiving any sweets from my dead parents. Of course, he had forgotten the “dead” part when doing so. I still remember the pure, utter rage I felt and was so close to punching him in the face. I guess someone beat me to it now.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” I tried to brush it off, hoping he would just drop the subject of my parents altogether, although I hadn’t completely forgiven him for the whole situation yet.

“You never actually told me what happened to them?”

“Why would I?” I asked bewildered.

“I don’t know. I just thought-”

“Stop fishing,” I gave him a small smile, hinting that it was okay to ask about it.

I don’t know why I suddenly wanted to open up to him more. It’s not like he had talked about anything going on in his life. Maybe it was the fact that nobody at Hogwarts had ever asked me about my parents before. For years, I thought I didn’t want to talk about them, avoiding any mention of my mother and father with anyone I met. But for some reason, I wanted to tell everything to this boy that was sitting next to me. I guess he did still have power over me, but it was no longer intimidation.

“My parents were killed by my mother’s best friend,” I explained. It was hard saying all this out loud and I realised, I had never actually done that before, “She was a death eater. My brother told me she did it because she thought my mother was a blood traitor for marrying a Muggle.”

For a while, Draco was quiet. I looked over at him, trying to read whatever he was thinking but failed to do so. His eyes were staring at the bright swirling flames. Eventually, he spoke up and asked, “Do you miss them?”

“I barely knew them. I wouldn’t know what to miss,” I faked a smile, trying hard not to start crying in front of him, “The only thing I can remember is this melody of my mom singing me to sleep.”

“Sing it for me,” Draco insisted.

“Ew. No!”

At first, I thought he was joking, until the begging started, “Pleaaaase!”

“Hell no. That’s way too awkward!”

“Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?” Draco begged again.

“Fine,” I gave in, knowing he wasn’t going to stop begging, “But you can’t look at me while I do it. Close your eyes.”

He closed them immediately. I knew he was just trying to fish for something to make fun of me in the future, but deep down, I wished he really was curious. I wished he actually wanted to know more about my life. I was sitting right in front of him, so close that I could feel his breath touch the skin on my face. Although I had always seen Draco as this brat with a pointed, sneering face, seeing him up close suddenly revealed a much softer side of him. His silver hair flowed along with the air I was exhaling and a small but kind smirk curved his lips. I couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked.

“Are you going to start already?” He asked in an annoyed tone, peeking through one of his eyes.

“Shut up! I’m nervous. Keep your eyes closed!”

“They’re closed!” He lied but then closed them again.

“Okay.”

I took a deep breath and started whispering my mother’s melody. Bits of laughter were breaking up the song from time to time, but Draco’s face remained serious. Slowly, I built up more courage and my voice started to reach a couple of notes. I closed my eyes along with him, letting the comfort of the song seep through my body. I forgot Draco was even there. I forgot I was even in the Slytherin common room. When I was done, we just sat there in silence, with the sound of the fire crackling in the background.

He slowly opened his eyes and when they locked with mine, he softly said, “You’re incredible, Dani.”

_Dani._ That was the first time he had called me by my first name. And he thought I was _incredible_. I felt my cheeks flushing, feeling awkward he had heard me sing. For a moment, we just stared into each other’s eyes. If it had been up to me, I would have been staring into his grey eyes for the rest of the evening, but Draco broke contact and looked at my lips instead. I could slowly feel him moving closer and closer. My heart started racing, nervous because I had never kissed anyone before. Then I realised, was my first kiss going to be with Draco Malfoy? Did I want to kiss him? Before I could even make up my mind, our moment was abruptly interrupted by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle bursting into the common room. As fast as the wind, I hid underneath the sofa, hoping they hadn’t spotted me yet.

“Crabbe! Goyle! You’re back early!”

“Did your Quidditch practice end early?” Goyle asked Draco.

“Yes. Flint had too much homework.”

“For a minute I thought I saw that Willows girl walking around here.”

I think my heart stopped beating for a second. I held my breath, trying not to make a sound. I turned my head to see Draco sitting on the couch, talking to his Slytherin buddies.

“Are you sure you haven’t been drugged by one of your terrible potions, Crabbe because I think you’re hallucinating now?” Draco barked.

“He did blow up a cauldron in _Potions_ class today!” Goyle remarked.

Draco scoffed, “Besides, I would never hang out with a half-blood. I’m not a blood traitor!”

The word punched through me, ripping through my muscles, bones, and guts. _Blood traitor_.

“Maybe I _am_ really hallucinating,” Crabbe gulped.

“Better take him to Madam Pomfrey, Goyle.”

“Alright then…” Goyle gripped Crabbe’s shoulders and guided him back out of the common room. When I was sure they had left, I got out from underneath the sofa and made my way towards the door.

Draco tried to stop me but failed to reach for my hand, “Hey? Where are you suddenly off to?”

But I didn’t answer him, instead, I stalked out, practically running out of the Slytherin common room, because if I hadn’t, he would have seen the tears spill down my face. I wanted to scream not only at him but at myself for trusting him. For a second, I thought he was actually starting to like me, but he would never truly accept me. According to him, I would always be lesser than a pureblood. He would never go for someone like me.


	11. Unbreakable Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As fourth year ends, so does the short-lived friendship between Dani and Draco.

I carefully closed the clasps of the large rusty-brown trunk that was sitting on my bed. My fingers traced along the gold curvy letters printed on the left side of the suitcase. _DW_. Sometimes I forget I even go to Hogwarts. As though this whole school was just one weird daydream that could fade away any minute and I would be stuck in the Muggle world again. But seeing my initials printed next to the Hogwarts crest made it all feel real. It was safe to say I wasn’t looking forward to spending my Summer holiday back in Surrey. Even though I would be surrounded by about seven other teenage orphans, that place was as lonely as ever. There is never any silence, never any peace, just constant chaos and I didn’t fit into any of it. I walked into the common room and looked around with an already longing feeling of nostalgia. I was truly going to miss the tower’s incredible view of the school grounds. You could see the Great Lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch, the Herbology greenhouses, and the surrounding mountains all from up here. I was going to miss the Ravenclaw library. It wasn’t nearly as big as the main library, but unlike that one, it was impossible to read every book in our common room. Every time you took a book, the empty space would fill up immediately, displaying a brand-new tome for you to read. But most of all, I was going to miss the stars. The Ravenclaw common room was filled with them, from the enchanted ceiling to the midnight blue celestial carpet. There aren’t any enchanted ceilings in the Muggle world and the chance of catching a glimpse of a real star was close to non-existent due to all the air pollution. I couldn’t bear not being here for two whole months.

After about five minutes of premature nostalgia, I remembered that Luna was waiting for me downstairs and was probably starting to get annoyed. I grabbed my trunk and carried it all the way down into the castle’s main corridor. As I was making my way towards the courtyard, I encountered Professor Lupin who was carrying a big suitcase, one that seemed far too large for just two months away from Hogwarts.

“Ah, Dani. Glad I still ran into you,” Lupin exclaimed as he put down his baggage in front of my feet. He looked ill and absolutely exhausted; lines were carved deeply into his face, making him look much older than he truly was, and his eyes looked heavy as though he hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in months.

“Are you leaving, Professor?” I asked distressed.

“I’m afraid so.” Even though the professor’s words were sad, he still had a big comforting smile plastered on his face.

“But why?” I asked, “You’re the best Darks Arts teacher Hogwarts has ever had!”

In reality, I knew why Professor Lupin was leaving. Everyone did, as every wizarding newspaper was talking about it. _“Hogwarts Professor Revealed to Be Werewolf,”_ the Daily Prophet had printed on their front page with a moving picture of his face underneath the big bold title.

“Although I greatly appreciate your compliment, I fear you may be wrong. But don’t fret, I’m sure Albus will pick out another great replacement,” he said as he picked his suitcase back up, ready to leave.

“Well, I wish you all the best professor.”

“You too,” he started to walk away but stopped after only a couple of steps, “About those dark creatures giving you nightmares,” he leaned closer as though what he was about to tell me was a great secret, “Perhaps a talk with your fellow student Harry Potter may be helpful. I think he can teach you something that may calm your mind a bit.”

I wondered how he knew I was still having nightmares about Dementors almost every single night. It had been months since our first conversation, but sadly, nothing had changed for me.

Before I could even ask about Harry, Lupin shoved a piece of chocolate into my hands, said, “Safe travels home! Don’t forget! Harry Potter!” and ran off.

“I won’t!” I yelled after him, still completely puzzled.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

The Hogsmeade train station was packed with students all hectically running in different directions. As I took in the overwhelming steam-filled image of the Hogwarts Express, I saw several familiar faces pass me by. It looked like Cedric Diggory had finally gathered up the courage to talk to Cho Chang because they seemed awfully close chatting to each other just now. Cho’s cheeks were bright red as . She noticed I was staring at both of them and gave me a small giggle, indicating her state of total thrill. I guess she had quite a crush on him as well. I turned to face Luna who seemed eager to get out of the massive crowd as soon as possible.

“I’ll take care of it. You can already find us a place to sit!” Luna said as she took my trunk and started walking towards the baggage compartment.

When I stepped onto the locomotive, I noticed it was almost entirely empty aside from a few students. All the others were probably still outside with their friends, making plans for Summer activities. I sat down inside of a still-empty cabin, though it didn’t remain empty for long. Draco Malfoy opened the door that I had just closed, stepped inside, and then sat across from me.

“You going to the Quidditch World Cup this Summer? I could convince my father Pike needs an extra ticket. He would give me one,” Draco blabbered on about the game while I stared at him with utter confusion.

It had been a while since the two of us talked. Two full weeks in fact. And now he was just brushing over everything as if nothing had happened. Just hearing his voice already brought me back to that moment in the Slytherin common room. I could still hear him say that awful word so vividly in my mind. _Blood traitor._ I felt a chill travel through my entire body at the thought of it. Perhaps he had taken my silence for confusion because he started explaining the entire concept of the Quidditch World Cup to me, even though I was already well aware of it.

I interrupted his explanation right when he brought up Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum, “I thought you would never hang out with a half-blood like me?” I hissed at him.

Draco looked at me perplexed as though my question had completely come out of the blue, “I just said that so they wouldn’t suspect anything. You know that.”

Maybe I did know it, but that still didn’t make the situation any better. He didn’t hesitate for a second to bring up my blood type when Crabbe and Goyle got suspicious. He couldn’t just talk about me as though I wasn’t worthy of respect. Not when I had just told him about my parents. 

“You sounded pretty convincing,” I said as I stood up, ready to move to another cabin.

Right when I started to walk away, he grabbed my hand and whispered, “We had a deal, Dani.”

I remembered the first time our hands touched. Right before he taught me the origami bird charm, he had told me he couldn’t be seen with me, a half-blood, as it would damage his reputation. I tried to walk away from him then, but he had grabbed my hand, which had left my body completely stunned, as though I had been cast with the _Stupefy_ charm. I remember feeling so intimidated, so small as though I could never stand up to him. I probably should have just walked away from him then, sparing me from months of torturous study sessions. Even after all that time, nothing had changed about him. He was still that same ignorant, privileged brat. But he was different to _me_ now, or maybe I had just realised he was different from what I had imagined him to be before. Luna’s words, well, her father’s, soared through my mind, “ _Poisonous toadstools don’t change their spots.”_ It was dumb of me to think there was anything but selfishness hidden inside of Draco Malfoy.

“That deal has been over for months,” I talked back, “But let’s make a new deal. No, let’s make an unbreakable vow that you never come near me again. Does that work for you, Malfoy?” I didn’t even let him answer the question. I just stormed off to another part of the train, steam nearly pouring out of my ears. To hell I was sitting with him for the whole ride!

I eventually found Luna sitting by herself in another part of the train. She didn’t acknowledge me as I sat down next to her. She just stared out of the window, studying the students that were still outside.

“Is Draco Malfoy your poisonous toadstool?” Luna asked softly as if she knew what I had been thinking just a few moments ago.

“What?”

“I couldn’t wrap my head around it at first. Why you weren’t at dinner so often,” she kept staring out the window, not making any eye contact, “And then I saw that he wasn’t either.”

She turned around to face me, her silvery blue eyes piercing through my skin. I felt embarrassed, no, pathetic for being found out.

“It’s a long story, Luna.”

“The train hasn’t even left yet. We have time,” she said but saw the hesitation in my eyes, “Tell you what. You tell your long story, see how it makes you feel, and if you regret telling me, I give you permission to obliviate me.”

We both knew I couldn’t perform that charm, not even if I wanted to. We laughed it off, which made me feel okay again. I knew Luna was never one to judge and this time would be no different. So, I told her everything. I told her about the origami bird charm, the study sessions, that night by the fire, and his terrible words.

“Do you see why I’m so angry?” I asked Luna after finishing my explanation.

“Yes. Entirely,” she nodded her head, “Though, you knew what he was like.”

_What was she on about?_ “So, it’s my fault that he’s an arrogant little bigot?” I said in a rage-filled tone.

“No. But you wanted him to teach you,” Luna explained, “It’s a basic spell, Dani. That origami charm. You could have just looked it up in the library. But you didn’t.”

“I didn’t know it was a basic spell until after he taught it to me,” I quickly jumped to my own defence. I felt angry at her for invalidating my feelings like that. This wasn’t the time for one of her silly life lessons.

“You know the Hogwarts library by heart. I think you know there was a reason you wanted him to teach you the spell.”

I thought about Luna’s words for a bit and realised she may have been right. The truth was, I was interested in Draco Malfoy. Not romantically, or even platonically, just interested. I wanted to know about whatever had happened in his life for him to turn so dark and ignorant. And I wondered if there was a way to get through to him, teach him a lesson. I guess I got my answer when I was stuck underneath that old sofa in a common room that wasn’t mine. I instantly felt bad for getting angry at Luna, knowing deep down she only ever tries to do or say what was best for me.

“Well, that reason is gone now,” I admitted.

“He broke the common room rules for you. No other houses allowed. I think he had a reason too.”

“You think too much, Luna.”

“Hey,” a girl with golden skin slid open the door to our train cabin, interrupting our conversation. Padma Patil peeked her head through the opening, “Dani, I think I recall you saying you had lost your uniform tie?”

“I did lose my tie!” I replied.

“Well, I was putting my tie in my trunk when I noticed I had already put mine in there. I had two, you see. I think I must have taken yours without realising,” Padma says as she handed me the blue striped tie that I had lost months ago.

“Merlin’s beard, I thought I had lost it forever! Thanks, Padma.”

I stuffed the tie into my pocket and looked back up at the brown-eyed girl who just stood still, smiling, Parvarti standing right behind her as though she was her sister’s shadow.

“Mind if my sister and I join you?” Padma eventually asked.

“Not at all! We could use some nice company,” Luna responded while scooting over in her seat to make room for the twins.

Padma, Parvarti, and Luna were all in deep conversation together, but I couldn’t fully focus on what they were saying. I caught myself feeling disappointed for spending all my time with Draco and having lost my chance at making new friends this year. _Whatever. I’m done with him._ I put my focus back on Luna who could barely hide her exhilaration when the two sisters explained that creatures like the Occamy and the Phoenix were native to India, a country close to their hearts because of their heritage. As I joined in on the conversation, I felt a strange wave of warmth and appreciation rush over me. And as the sound of the engine flooded through the train, and the trees around us started flying past, I thought that, perhaps, I had made new friends this year after all.

**End of part 1.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Fem here! You have reached the end of Part 1 of Origami! I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone reading this story!
> 
> This may be the end of Part 1 but no worries! I’m already writing the next chapter which will depict Dani’s fourth year at Hogwarts! It will be a year filled with tournaments, balls, and drama! Are y’all ready?
> 
> See you in part 2 <3


	12. The Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Dani meet up doing Summer holiday and go to the Quidditch World Cup!

“You see, Danielle? They don’t mean any harm,” my mother said softly as she stretched out her arm towards a flutter of fairies that was flying above our heads. A pastel pink-winged Fairy rested in the palm of her hand, looked up, and gave us a warm smile, “You just have to let them know that you don’t want to hurt them. Go on. Now you try it, darling.”

I followed her instructions and stretched out my fingers. A small Fairy, now one with sparkly blue wings, landed down in my hand where it started dancing. I couldn’t stop myself from giggling as the creature’s tiny toes tickled the tops of my fingers. I was in complete awe of the being’s existence, all careless and free. My mother joined me in my laughter, and I could see her big smile beaming through the loose wavy strands of brown hair that were covering her face. _If I could live the rest of my life together with her in that forest, I would be satisfied,_ I thought.

All of a sudden, the Fairy I was holding started to twitch and crumpled into a ball like a piece of paper, even though I wasn’t doing anything. I looked over at my mother, expecting her to know how to help the poor thing but instead, she was pointing her wand at my hand. Red sparks were flooding out of its end, hitting the Fairy, which made it cry out in pain.

“Mum! Stop it!” I begged, not understanding why she was hurting the tiny creature, but she wouldn’t listen. Instead, she repeated the Cruciatus Curse, pointing her wand even more vigorously into the Fairy’s direction. The creature was now crying and screeching from the pain, but I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Why are you doing this?!” I screamed out; my eyes were filled with tears.

I looked back up at my mother. She had turned into a person I couldn’t recognise anymore. Her eyes were as dark as the night’s sky, almost as though she had been possessed. When I looked past her, I suddenly noticed a pair of thin skeleton-like hands clutching onto her shoulders tightly. I slowly moved my eyes further upwards, terrified of what I was about to encounter. Behind her stood a Dementor, guiding her movements as though she was a puppet. I covered the Fairy’s body with my other hand in an attempt to protect it while I tried to get away.

“Let her go!” I scream out at the caped monster while crawling backwards, “Give me back my mother! Give her back!”

“Give her back!” I screamed once again, but my mother was gone. So was the Fairy, the Dementor, and the forest. Instead, I was staring up at the discoloured ceiling of my room in Surrey. I was completely covered in sweat and tears. I tried to reassure myself that it was just a dream, but I couldn’t seem to maintain my breathing. My chest moved rapidly up and down as I was trying to catch my breath. I clutched my hands so hard that my nails were digging into the skin of my palms until it started bleeding. I jumped out of bed and paced around the room as the image of my mother torturing the Fairy flashed before my eyes. _Not again._ It had been a while since I’ve had nightmares. A whole month to be exact. I was starting to think they had left for good. Before this night.

“Dani! Your friend’s here!” Madam Petitt knocked on my door; her yelling quickly snapped me out of my terrified daze. I held my breath, trying hard not to reveal my total state of panic to her.

“I’ll be right down!” I responded weakly. The anxiety attack had strained my voice quite a bit. I sat back down on my bed, slowly trying to get my breathing back to normal.

_Wait. My friend’s here!_

I tried to get myself to look presentable as fast as possible though that wasn’t the easiest job. I was used to wearing a uniform at Hogwarts, so figuring out what to wear outside of school was a real hassle. Luckily, I didn’t have many options anyway and settled for some grey plaid trousers, a black turtleneck, and a forest green cardigan. I quickly tied the laces of my brown combat boots and ran downstairs. When I opened the door to the living room, I found a thin blond-haired girl sitting on an old floral sofa, drinking a cup of tea, and talking to Madam Petitt.

“Oh hi, Dani!” Luna Lovegood said. The second I heard her usual soft dreamy voice, I got reminded of how much I had missed her these past few weeks, “Gloria was just showing me her television! Remarkable things, aren’t they?”

“Most definitely.” I looked over at Madam Petitt who looked very confused about the whole situation.

Overall, Madam Petitt is sweet. Six years ago, she decided to house orphans to fill up the empty void that she had been left with after the death of her husband. I truly think she tries her best at making this place feel like home for the 2 months that we were there. Afterwards, all of us go back to our boarding schools. It’s nice, but it’s not home. I know where that is.

“Anyway, I expect you back here tomorrow at noon. Have fun at your sleepover, hun.”

As far as Madam Petitt was aware, I went to a strict all-girls boarding school in the city of London. She didn’t know a thing about the existence of magic and thus, she had no clue what we were truly about to do today. We said our goodbyes and made our way outside. I followed Luna through the familiar streets of my neighbourhood until they didn’t look so familiar anymore. We walked and walked until we reached the top of a hill that looked over at the entirety of the county. Waiting for us there was a tall man with the same long blond hair as Luna, only it hit him at his shoulders. He was wearing a heavily worn floral yellow coat with several holes big enough to fit my entire hand through them.

“You must be Dani Willows!” The wide-eyed man exclaimed, holding out his hand to shake mine.

“And you must be Xenophilius Lovegood!” I responded, yelping slightly at his strong grip.

It was strange meeting Luna’s father for the first time as she had spoken so much about him. From the first glance, I could immediately tell he cared a great deal about his daughter. They looked at each other and interlocked their pinky fingers, then pressing their foreheads against each other as a greeting. It must be nice being that close with a parent. From what Luna had told me before, Xenophilius shared her same bizarre beliefs; I was starting to think he was likely the cause of them with him being the editor for The Quibbler, a newspaper known for its conspiracy theories. Even though I didn’t believe most of them, I truly admired his open mind and ability to wonder.

“In the flesh!” Mr Lovegood uttered, “Let’s get a move on, we don’t want to be late!”

Luna and her father stood across from each other. In between them was placed a punctured football which I assumed to be a Portkey. My suspicions were quickly confirmed when Luna held out her hand and gestured for me to join them. I held both of their hands and was overwhelmed by a bizarre sensation that felt like I was being pulled by something. Not even a second later, the three of us were standing at the entrance of a large campsite. A sea of tents stretched as far as the eye could see, and people dressed in silly costumes were running around frantically.

Xenophilius placed his hands on both of our shoulders and rejoiced, “Girls, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!”

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Even though we weren’t sitting that high up, the view of the Quidditch arena still looked absolutely incredible. I was jumping up and down, holding on to the green leprechaun hat Luna had bought me to show my support for Ireland. I had no clue if they were the better team, but I had to honour my father’s heritage, and perhaps supporting Bulgaria next to two Irish Quidditch lovers like Luna and Xenophilius wasn’t the best idea. Still, looking over at the crowd, I noticed the random blend of green and red. Even in between families, some people were supporting Bulgaria while others were supporting Ireland. No matter what team you wanted to win, the supporters of the other team would still celebrate together with you. It brought this overall sense of togetherness, which I absolutely adored. No matter what age, gender, race, or blood type you were, Quidditch was a sport for everyone. A giant Leprechaun suddenly appeared in the middle of the venue and danced as the Irish National Team arrived. Then it was time for the Bulgarians, who brought along a group of the most beautiful women with white-gold hair and skin that appeared to shine as bright as the moon. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as they were and felt this strange magnetism towards them as they danced around. _Maybe I should have supported Bulgaria instead?_ I was almost ready to throw my hat down the stands when Luna stopped me.

“They’re Veela! Semi-human magical beings that use their looks and dance to seduce you. No male can resist them, and it seems like you couldn’t either,” she said while giving me a wink.

My cheeks started burning up from embarrassment at the thought of the Veela having such an effect on me.

“Don’t worry. It happened to me the first time I saw Bulgaria play as well,” she whispered in my ear.

I shook myself out of my trance and tried to focus on the rest of my surroundings. I almost didn’t notice the arrival of Bulgaria’s star Seeker, Viktor Krum.

Every single fan in the crowd, including Ireland supporters, went absolutely mental and were screaming his name over and over again. I had heard about Krum before; people in school called him the best Seeker in the world, even though he was still fairly young and hadn’t even finished his education at Durmstrang, another wizarding school in Europe. Cornelius Fudge’s voice blasted through the stadium, but even he had a hard time getting everyone quiet immediately.

He was pressing the tip of his wand to his neck, which made his voice grow louder and the crowd eventually quietened down to listen, “Good evening! As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!”

All the players took their places as the trunk that carried the different balls was brought to the middle of the field. I almost couldn’t contain my excitement anymore from the adrenaline rushing through my veins. No matter who was winning, I knew that this game was going to be legendary.

The last thing I heard before completely giving up on staying calm was Fudge yelling, “Now! Let the match begin!”


	13. My Heart Beats Only For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani celebrates Ireland's victory with some familiar faces, though things quickly get out of hand.

“MORAN SCORES!” Even though he had used a Quietening charm, Bagman’s screams could barely be heard over the shrieks of the Veela and the furious roars of the Bulgarians after Ireland had scored yet again, “MORAN SCORES! 10 POINTS FOR IRELAND!” The commentator shouted once more.

Ludovic Bagman was quite famous throughout the wizarding community. Before working for the Ministry of Magic, he was a Beater for both the Wimbourne Wasps and the English National Quidditch team. He was known to be quite the gambler as well, even though commentators were supposed to be completely impartial. I was almost certain that he had probably tricked some younger and innocent people into placing bets on this game. (should I just remove this bleh)

Ireland was now well in the lead with a score of 170-10. A loud gasp erupted from the crowd as a Bludger smashed into Viktor Krum’s face. I rewound the timing of my Omnioculars to rewatch what had just happened. The Irish Beater Quigley had swung his bat and hit a Bludger right in Krum’s direction, who didn’t duck quickly enough. His nose definitely looked broken; his face covered in blood. Every supporter, including the ones for Ireland, was calling out for a time-out, but Hassan Mostafa was a bit preoccupied. Veela had set his broom tail on fire, therefore missing the obvious foul. Before the crowd could even get Mostafa’s attention, Ireland’s Seeker Lynch took a deep dive on his broom.

“He must have seen the Snitch!” Luna yelled.

Despite the blood pouring out of his nose, Krum quickly jumped on Lynch’s tail, flying so close that another crash was nearly inevitable. And I was right, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force. The Veela didn’t hesitate for even a second to stamper the already injured Seeker.

“Where’s the Snitch?” I shouted, trying to spot the golden sphere through my Omnioculars.

“He’s got it! Krum’s got it!” Luna yelled.

Krum shot his fist in the air, the spotlights reflecting on the shiny gold ball in his hand. I looked over at the scoreboard, which read:

_“BULGARIA: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY, IRELAND: ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY”_

“Sweet Merlin,” Mr Lovegood exclaimed, which was in fact the only thing he had said out loud throughout the whole game.

Ireland had won even though Krum caught the Snitch! Ireland supporters were jumping up and down; even they were surprised by their sudden victory.

“IRELAND WIN – good Lord, I don’t think any of us were expecting that!” Bagman shouted, announcing the end of the game.

Flags were waving all over the stadium as the Irish national anthem played. I had been right to call this game absolutely legendary.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

The Lovegoods were already fast asleep even though the party outside was far from over. I could still hear people chanting the names of the Ireland team players and music was still soaring through the air. I turned around, trying to block the noise but to be quite honest, I had no interest in sleeping. I was still too pumped up on adrenaline from today’s game and felt jealous at the many people still celebrating outside. Over the roar of music and cheers, a distant, familiar voice was chanting Viktor Krum’s name. Feeling curious about the owner of the voice, I got up and walked out of the tent into the cold open air. Fireworks were blasting over my head, their vivid colours filling the otherwise pitch-black sky. People whose faces were covered in smushed green face paint were still dancing in the moonlight, their feet disturbing the ground around me as they did the Irish step dance. Through the open entrance of a tent that stood only three spots from ours, I could see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley celebrating. I walked up to the tent, wondering whether to go say hi. _How do you even knock on these things?_ I thought, but eventually decided to just walk in.

“DANI?” Ron screamed with his eyes wide open, “IS THAT YOU?”

“Hey, Ron!” I responded, lifting my arm slightly to give him an awkward wave.

The tent was filled with people, and more than half were ginger. I knew Ron had a big family, but I didn’t expect this.

“Sorry, who are you?” A boy that looked like Ron, only much taller and slightly older, walked up to me. I had seen him and his twin brother play Quidditch before. I think they were Beaters. I remember thinking they were quite handsome.

“Please, George! That’s Dani Willows, only the smartest girl in all of Hog-”

Hermione flashed Ron an irked look for what he was saying.

“Ravenclaw,” Ron finished his sentence, “Dani, this is Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, and my dad. You know Hermione and Harry, of course.”

“Pleasure, Dani,” George said while jokingly bowing before me.

When his twin, Fred, came up to me to shake my hand, I felt a great relief I hadn’t brought my star-covered purple onesie as pyjamas. Instead, I was wearing some dark blue sweatpants and a black shirt, which was casual enough for going outside, and a whole lot less awkward to meet cute guys in.

“Did you like the game?” I asked Ron, which immediately stirred a lot of commotion in the large group.

“Like it? He hasn’t stopped talking about Krum since the game ended!” Harry said.

Ron jumped up at the mention of Viktor, “Hey! There’s no one like Krum! It’s like a bird the way he rides the wind!” I was taken aback by Ron throwing the Ireland flag over my head, “He’s more than an athlete!”

I shook off the fabric to look Ron in the eye, “He’s an artist!” Ron and I scream in unison, which made us both giggle.

“I think you’re in love, Ron,” Ginny, the youngest Weasley sibling, joked.

The twins started chanting to him, teasing his little crush, “ _Viktor, I love you! Viktor, I do! When we’re apart, my heart beats only for you!_ ” Everyone else joined in, much to Ron’s irritation.

The celebration went on well into the night, all of us dancing like we had forgotten how to stand still. Things eventually cooled down when everyone realised how exhausted they were. We sat around in a circle in the middle of the tent while Percy was preparing hot cocoa. The twins were boasting about having won a bet. _Bagman,_ I thought, but didn’t dare to mention they would probably never see their money. _I’ll tell them later._

Even though we were all pretty much ready to wrap things up for the night, the screaming outside continued and even grew louder.

“Sounds like the Irish have still got their pride on!” Fred bantered.

Mr Weasley entered the tent, his face suddenly full of worry, “Stop! Stop it! It’s not the Irish. We have got to get out of here. Now!”

Utterly confused and slightly in shock, I jumped up and ran out of the tent, following the Weasleys. The second I took a step outside I was pushed onto the ground by people running in a million different directions. Hermione quickly helped me back up before my body got trampled by people fleeing the campsite. We had walked into what felt like a war zone. I was blinded by a bright flash of green light, which was followed by the sound of a huge explosion. Tents were going up in flames and the panic would only increase.

A group of hooded wizards slowly walked through the burning field. They picked out people from their tents and lifted them into the air with their wands, shaking them upside down until their underclothes were visible for everyone. I kept worrying about Luna and her father, and whether they were safe. I wanted to run back to them but Hermione pulled me with her towards the forest. Our group had unwillingly split up and we were only left with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George.

“That’s just sick,” Ron muttered. Right as he said that he fell to the ground.

“ _Lumos!”_ I pointed my wand at the ground to try to find him in the darkness, “What happened?”

“Tripped over a tree-root,” he said while yelping from the pain.

“Well, with feet that size, hard not to.”

My heart skipped a beat from hearing his voice from behind me. I slowly turned around, my eyes landing on Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree. Chills travelled through my spine as I saw his grey eyes reflecting the moonlight. He seemed strangely relaxed despite what was happening not even a mile away from us.

“Malfoy, fuck off, you bastard!” Ron yelled angrily. Everyone knew he never minced words, but it really seemed like Draco had gotten on his last nerve.

“Language, Weasley,” Draco laughed, “Hadn’t you better be hurrying along now? You wouldn’t like _her_ spotted, would you?” His eyes travelled to Ron’s left, where Hermione was standing.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Hermione responded boldly.

“Granger, they’re after Muggles. Do you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around…they’re moving this way, and it would give us all a great laugh.”

Harry and Ron jumped to Hermione’s defence. The three boys started arguing about their fathers, Malfoy making fun of the fact that Mr. Weasley was trying to save Muggles, while Harry and Ron accused Lucius Malfoy of being one of the masked wizards attacking them. Ginny and George were holding Fred back from lunging himself at Draco when another explosion blasted through the air, startling me and I let out an unwillingly loud scream. Draco turned to face me, his eyes turning wide when they met with mine, as though he hadn’t expected me to be there.

Even though he was looking straight at me, he didn’t speak to me. He turned back to face Harry and said, “I don’t think they’ll stop at Muggles. That’s all I’m saying.”

The whole group looked at Hermione, simultaneously realising that Muggle-borns were in danger as well. We had to get her out of here.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, pointing at the sky.

A colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a snake coming out of its mouth was pinned in the sky.

“It’s the Dark Mark, Harry!” Hermione responded.

“You-Know-Who’s sign!” I added.

“ _Voldemort_ ’s-?”

I stared at the terrifying moving image in between the dark clouds, wondering who put it there. When I looked back down, I noticed Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny had disappeared, as did Draco.

“Come on! We have to go find Mr Weasley!” Hermione yelled while grabbing my arm.

The fires had died out and, even though it was hard to see through all the smoke, any trace of the hooded wizards was gone. The three of us were standing in the middle of the field, looking around for any sign of our friends.

“Hermione!” From far away, a short boy ran towards us, who I soon realised was Harry.

“Harry! We’ve been looking for you for ages!” Ron said with a cracked voice.

Harry was whimpering from the pain, his hand firmly pushing on the scar on his forehead. _That can’t be a good sign._

“ _STUPEFY!”_ About twenty voices roared while running up to the four of us.

“Stop! That’s my son!” yelled a voice who I quickly realised belonged to Mr Weasley. Behind him ran the rest of the family.

“Which one of you did it? Hmm?” Among the twenty men stood Ministry of Magic official Barty Crouch, who pointed his wand straight to my face, “Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?”

“They’re just kids!” Mr Weasley yelled at Crouch, “There were Death Eaters.”

Without apologising for scaring a group of minors to death, Crouch and his followers started running away, probably in an attempt to still catch whoever conjured the Dark Mark.

“Wait! I saw a man!” Harry yelled after them, “There!”

“A man, Harry?” I asked, “Who?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t see his face.”

Crouch ran off into the direction Harry had instructed him to go, which left us all alone again. The Weasley tent was still standing. I felt relieved observing that the Lovegood’s tent was also still intact, and that light was coming out of its little windows.

“I have to go find Luna. I’ll see you all back at Hogwarts.”

“Stay safe, Dani,” Hermione said as she reached for my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I found Luna sitting on the floor of the tent with her eyes closed, whispering things to herself.

“Luna?”

“It worked!” Luna exclaimed as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around me in a comforting embrace.

“Thank Merlin, you’re okay,” I said while hugging her back, “Wait, what worked?”

“I was trying to summon you back to the tent. And I did!”

Not wanting to take away her pride by saying I had been helped by the Weasleys, I changed the subject, “Where’s your dad?”

“He’s interviewing witnesses for the Quibbler. He should be back soon.”

A weight fell off my shoulders when I realised everyone I knew had come out safe. I suddenly let out a big yawn. I guess I didn’t realise how tired I actually was until now.

“We should probably get some sleep. You have to be back in Surrey tomorrow.”

I agreed, feeling completely exhausted from today’s events. I let my body fall onto the mattress of the bottom bunk. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, but my mind kept wondering why Draco Malfoy had warned us. Sure, he did it in the most condescending, offensive way possible, but he still told us the Death Eaters were looking for Muggle-borns as well. I heard Mr Lovegood quietly walk into the tent and immediately falling into bed. It didn’t take long before the sound of his snoring filled the tent.

_If Draco was so into blood status, why did he try to help us?_


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani returns to Hogwarts for her fourth year and finds herself reminiscing about an old friendship.

The Scotland landscapes flew past the windows of the Hogwarts Express. Finally, I was returning home.

Luna handed me a packet of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum that she had bought from the trolley lady. She opened up her own packet, chewing the gum and blowing a gigantic bubble three times the size of her head. The bubble grew bigger and bigger until it popped with a loud bang. The cabin had turned into a sticky mess with gum hanging all over the walls and seats of the train.

“That’s nasty!” I said while trying to get remnants of gum out of my hair, but the pieces had already attached themselves to my roots, “I’m going to have to shave it all off! I don’t want to be bald at 15, Luna!”

“No worries,” Hermione popped her head through the door of our cabin. She must have heard the loud noise, or perhaps she had just heard me shouting. She took out her wand and pointed it at my hair, “ _Scourgify!_ ”

I let my fingers run through my hair and, to my surprise, the gum had completely disappeared. In fact, all the gum on the walls and cushions was gone as well. The cabin now looked even cleaner than it had been before.

She spotted Luna sitting across from me, “Oh, hi! I’m Hermione Granger. And you are?”

Hermione stretched out her hand, but instead of shaking it, Luna placed a piece of gum in her palm.

“Oh. No thank you,” she respectfully declined, letting the Drooble fall back into Luna’s hand while giving her a warm but puzzled look.

“This is Luna. Luna Lovegood,” I told Hermione.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luna,” she said, and Luna responded with a bright smile.

She looked back at me with a worrisome look, “Can you believe what The Daily Prophet wrote about Ron’s dad? It’s proper harsh,” the curly-haired girl said with a tight voice.

“What did they say?”

“Something about the Ministry lacking because they didn’t catch whoever conjured the Dark Mark. They blame Mr Weasley for it.”

She explained how the Daily Prophet barely paid any attention to the _witch hunt_ on Muggles and only focussed on the “Ministry’s blunders”, calling it a national disgrace. I didn’t even have to ask. I just knew Rita Skeeter had written that article. She always found some way to criticise Mr Weasley.

Luna suddenly spoke up, “The Quibbler talked about the _real_ evildoers. The Death Eaters.”

“We saw them. At the campsite,” I added.

“I bet Malfoy’s father is one of them,” Hermione responded, “He basically admitted it to us when we ran into him that night!”

Luna’s eyes quickly met with mine and she gave me a suggestive look at the mention of Draco. Before Summer holiday, I had told her everything that had happened between him and I. Though, I hadn’t exactly told her anything about running into him that night. I quickly shot her a dismissive glance, trying to somehow tell her to drop the subject ‘till later through the look in my eyes. As though I had just performed telepathy, she nodded and turned her focus back on Hermione. She started talking about some big announcement Dumbledore would be making upon our arrival, but my mind wandered back to the night of the attacks. Seeing Draco so relaxed while Muggles were literally being harassed and hunted down made my blood boil. I couldn’t grasp the fact that someone could be so cold and condescending. Still, I didn’t understand why he had warned us. As my mind digressed further, I stared out of the window at the familiar shape of the castle growing bigger.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

“My dear students, welcome back to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore’s calm but impactful voice quieted the entire Great Hall, “Now that we’re all settled in, I’d like to make an announcement.”

This must be the one Hermione was talking about earlier on the train.

“It is my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,” Dumbledore stated.

Loud gasps erupted from the students’ mouths. _Cancel Quidditch?_ _Can they do that?_ I, myself, didn’t play Quidditch – I wasn’t exactly skilful in sports. I was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason, you know. I preferred reading and writing, and basically anything non-physical. However, I loved watching the players perform their well thought out strategy and always gave myself the challenge to calculate their next move. A player I couldn’t quite do that with was Viktor Krum who kept surprising me at the Quidditch World Cup. Like Ron had said this Summer, _he’s an artist._

The professor continued, “This is due to an event that will be starting very soon, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-”

Before Dumbledore could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall banging open. The enchanted ceiling, which normally showed the most beautiful night sky, turned dark with grey clouds covering the stars that were previously there. A loud rumble of thunder echoed through the hall; its impact even made the tables shake. A bright flash of light hit the ceiling, and the stars slowly started to reappear.

“Who’s that?” Padma Patil asked from the seat next to me.

I hadn’t even noticed the rough-looking stranger standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. It must have been raining outside because his clothes were completely soaked. I looked closer at the man and noticed he had a face with skin completely covered in scars and a mane of dark grey hair. But his eyes were the most peculiar thing about the man. One of them was small, dark, and beady, while the other was much larger and had a bright blue colour.

“Ahh,” Professor Dumbledore spoke up with a big smile on his face, “May I introduce our new _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ teacher. Professor Moody!”

Dumbledore started clapping loudly, but not a single teacher or student followed his action, except for Hagrid. I was never rude to teachers, but I _really_ wasn’t looking forward to having a new _D.A.D.A._ teacher. I was still gutted on Professor Lupin leaving so quickly after being discovered as a Werewolf.

“As I was saying,” Dumbledore continued his announcement, “It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!”

“You’re JOKING!” Fred Weasley’s loud voice could be heard above all the other thrilled cheers.

Many of the new first-year students stared bewildered at the old professor, not understanding whatever he had just announced. We had learned about the tournament in our second year for Binns’ _History of Magic_ class. The Triwizard Tournament was a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Bulgaria’s Durmstrang, and France’s Beauxbatons. A champion was selected to represent each school, and those three champions competed in three challenging tasks. The idea behind it was to establish ties between the different nationalities.

I looked over at my Ravenclaw friends who all seemed incredibly excited about the news. “What do you say, Dani? Want to be a champion?” Cho asked me.

For a second I considered partaking but quickly changed my mind, “No way in Hell am I going to risk my life for a trophy,” I responded, remembering why the tournament was discontinued in the 18th century. The challenges were way too dangerous, making the death toll mount too high.

“I may try it. It would be nice to be the brave twin for once,” Padma spoke up.

Parvati has always been the more outgoing and braver one of the two, which is probably why she was sorted into Gryffindor. Even though they were identical, Padma often had to walk in her sister’s shadow, so I understood why she wanted to try competing.

I look over at the students. My eyes fall on the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were absolutely buzzing about the news, same went for Cedric Diggory at the Hufflepuff table. My eyes moved further to the Slytherin table and I spotted Draco sitting closely to Pansy Parkinson, even though there was enough space to sit at a normal distance from each other. I didn’t even have to look at his face to know he definitely wanted to compete. Anything to feed into his superiority complex.

I looked back at the Gryffindor table, searching for Harry, Hermione, and Ron’s faces but lock eyes with Dean Thomas instead. He was my very first friend at Hogwarts. The corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile until two dimples appeared on his cheeks. I felt my mind travel back to my first day at Hogwarts. My brother had dropped me off at King’s Cross and, while many of the families were still giving their children words of encouragement, Jason left immediately, leaving me all alone on Platform 9 ¾. I waited by myself for hours, or perhaps it only seemed that long, until a beautiful tall boy with dark skin sat down next to me. We talked the entire train ride to Hogwarts. We stuck together when we first walked into the Great Hall, standing next to each other, waiting for our names to be called to take our place underneath the sorting hat. I was so happy to have made a friend this quickly. Until he was sorted into Gryffindor, and I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Staring at his face now years later made me wonder why we ever grew apart. The warm glow his smile carried was intoxicating and made my blood rise to my cheeks. Before I was able to return the smile, Dumbledore spoke up again.

“The heads and students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving later this week. I expect you all to be kind and welcoming as this contest is about creating ties between nations. But for now, enjoy your dinners!” 

Right as the professor said this, numerous trays filled with the most delicious smelling dishes appeared on the table. I hadn’t eaten a nice tasting meal in months. Madam Petitt just didn’t have the resources to make these kinds of feasts, so I didn’t blame her for it. However, I definitely had missed Hogwarts’ sausage rolls. I ate and talked with my friends about what we were expecting from the tournament and the rest of the year while the comforting ambience of the Great Hall filled up my ears, and I thought, _Man, I’m glad I’m back._


	15. Constant Vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor Moody is the new D.A.D.A. professor and Dani gets surprised by his rather physical approach of teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mention of spiders

“Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ teacher. I’m here because Dumbledore has asked me. End of story. Goodbye. The end!” The professor stood in front of the classroom with a stern look in his eyes, or well, one of his eyes at least, “Any questions?”

A silence fell over the room which felt, despite the lack of noise, incredibly loud. Every single student intensely watched the peculiar-looking man. Mad-Eye’s profession as an Auror clearly affected his appearance: across his face ran large scars that cut deep into his skin, a huge chunk of his nose was missing, and one of his legs was replaced by a wooden stick. But the one thing you couldn’t see past was his most noticeable feature, the one that had earned him his infamous nickname, his magical artificial eye. It rapidly moved up and down and then to the back of his head, wary of every single movement in the classroom.

But no matter how scary he looked; all the students were mesmerised by the new professor. His approach was much different from Professor Lupin’s who, aside from the Boggart Banishing lessons, kept it fairly kid-friendly. However, Mad-Eye already had a much different reputation here at Hogwarts. The minute he arrived, everyone started gossiping about him, telling these captivating stories about how he was responsible for filling more than half the cells in Azkaban. Ron was even claiming that he had turned Draco into a ferret. Though there are now so many stories, so I couldn’t really tell which one was true anymore. But if it were real, it served him right.

I watched our new teacher take a swig of his flask, flinching once the mysterious liquid made its way down his throat, and continued his lecture, “When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. First, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?”

I waited for Moody to notice my hand lifted in the air. I knew very well about Unforgivable Curses. I spent many nights reading up on them when I was younger. Just in case they would ever come back.

“Three, sir,” Hermione answered without having lifted her hand up first, but Moody didn’t seem to mind.

“And there are so named?”

“Because there are unforgivable.”

Though the curses’ name did worry me, I didn’t feel bad for knowing them already. I felt like I had to be prepared for anything. It didn’t matter to me what the implications were, although I was very aware of them. The use of any of them would-

“Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct!” Mad-Eye finished Hermione’s answer to his question and simultaneously my own thought.

The mention of Azkaban sent shivers down my spine. Just the thought of being locked away in a prison cell, surrounded by Dementors that sucked the air clean of any ounce of happiness and hope, was one of my biggest nightmares. But what if I needed the curses to defend me from the people that _actually_ belonged in Azkaban?

“The ministry says you’re too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you’re up against! You need to be _prepared_! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr Finnigan!”

Moody threw a piece of chalk directed at Seamus across the classroom with intense speed, almost hitting my face in the process. It seemed like Mad-Eye could see through the solid wood of the desks and through the back of his head.

“Now, who can name one of these Unforgivable Curses?”

Ron Weasley spoke up with a wobbly voice, “My dad told me about one…is it called the _Imperius_ curse, or something?”

“Ah, yes,” Moody said appreciatively, “Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time.”

Moody went up to his desk and pulled out a glass jar from one of its drawers. He carefully reached his hand into the jar and out came a small spider, now calmly resting inside the professor’s palm. Ron’s frightened gasp erupted through the classroom, followed by the laughter of Padma Patil who was sitting right next to me. But her chortling quickly died down when Mad-Eye put the arachnid under the _Imperius_ curse. He jerked his wand in our direction and the spider flew onto Padma’s hand, crawling up her shoulder in an attempt to get away, but Moody didn’t let it go far. Through fits of laughter, he pointed his wand in Ron’s direction and hovered the creature above his head, already touching some strands of his long ginger hair. Now it was Draco’s turn to laugh at the boy’s misery. However, the professor quickly noticed his mocking behaviour and threw the spider at the Slytherin, its eight long and hairy legs holding on to his face for dear life.

“Get him off me!” Draco yelled with a high-pitched shriek.

“Think it’s funny, do you? What do I have her do next?” The teacher’s jovial smile turned into an almost wicked grin, “Jump out the window?”

With a small flick of his wand, the spider flew against the glass window. The classroom suddenly turned dead silent.

“Scores of wizards and witches claimed that they only did You-Know-Who’s bidding under the influence of the _Imperius_ curse. But here's the rub: how do we sort out the liars?”

Nobody answered his question because nobody knew the answer. How _do_ you know if someone was put under the curse? Perhaps it had happened to Sirius Black before he murdered all those people. Perhaps it had happened to my mother’s best friend. How else could she have killed my parents without a second thought? _No._ She would have come forward. She wouldn’t have run away if she had been influenced by the curse. The person that killed my parents was pure evil and I imagined her waiting in the shadows, plotting the way she would come back for me and my brother.

“The _Imperius_ curse can be fought, and I’ll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone’s got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE,” he barked loudly, and I nearly jumped out of my chair.

I was starting to understand all the hype he was getting from the other students. I had no clue you could combat Unforgivable Cursus and my interest in Mad-Eye’s lecture peaked.

“Another. Longbottom, is it?”

I look at Neville with a puzzled look in my eyes. He normally never speaks up, except for Herbology – his favourite class. The round-faced Gryffindor shakily stood up, looking deep into the professor’s…eyes?

“T-There’s the…uhm…The _Cruciatus_ curse,” he said in a small but distinct voice.

“Yes! The torture curse. Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea,” he said pointing his wand at the already beaten down-looking spider again. He silently muttered an Engorgement Charm, which caused the spider to swell up to three times its original size.

Now, I didn’t have the worst fear of spiders, but I definitely wouldn’t want to have that thing crawling anywhere near me. And Ron was apparently on the same page, pushing his chair backwards as far away from the teacher’s desk as possible.

Mad-Eye gestured for Neville to come closer, who hesitated a bit but eventually gave in. He raised his wand, pointing it at the spider again and muttered, _“Crucio!”_

Suddenly I felt my fingertips tingling as though something was in my hands. I opened my fist and saw a Fairy sitting in my palm, that same one that was in my dream weeks ago. But the Fairy wasn’t real. It looked like a sort of projection, blurry and transparent. I blinked a couple of times, trying to make out whether the thing I was seeing was truly real. But when my eyelids shut for the third time, I was suddenly transported back into the forest with my mother sitting next to me, smiling at me. I wanted to say something to her but before I could get the chance to, she raised her wand while uttering the _Cruciatus_ curse, and once again, the Fairy screamed out in pain. I felt the grip of two hands on my shoulders, pushing me down into the ground as if it were liquid. The thought of holding myself back up doesn’t even cross my mind anymore and I gave in, sinking down deeper into the ground until my face was almost entirely buried underneath.

I got jerked out of my terror when Hermione suddenly started screaming, “Stop it! Can’t you see it’s bothering him? Stop it!”

I opened my eyes and found myself back inside of the _D.A.D.A._ classroom to see Neville shaking heavily from seeing the spider’s crumpled up body. My mind may have been back, but I could still feel tingles in the palm of my hand from where the Fairy had been.

The professor tried to pick the spider back up but, almost like it knew what was coming, it scuttled frantically, trying to evade his fingers, but he trapped it. He proceeded to place it on Hermione’s desk and said, “Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger.”

Hermione hesitated, scared for the spider’s fate if she were to say aloud the incantation but said it anyway, “The killing curse _,”_ she whispered.

Moody raised his wand and roared, “ _Avada Kedavra!”._ A flash of green light hit into the spider, which made it roll over on its back and ceased to move. There were no broken paws, no blood, nothing. It seemed completely unmarked, but it was unmistakably dead. The spider was gone, and the feeling in my hand disappeared along with it.

The rest of the class flew by in a haze. The only thing I could focus on was the spider, or more specifically what remained of it. Hermione tried to sit as far away from its body that was still lying on top of her desk. So much so, that she was almost sitting on top of Michael Corner’s lap. Before that actually happened, Moody ended his eventful lecture, and everyone walked out while elaborately discussing what had just happened.

But I remained seated.

“Miss Willows,” Professor Moody said once he reached my desk. He licked his lips as his fake eye moved from one way to the other, looking around at the students exiting the classroom. I waited until everyone had left until I asked my question.

“Sir. I wonder,” I started but then hesitated, afraid of what his reaction would be. I took a deep breath and continued, “Does the Ministry know when you perform an Unforgivable Curse?”

To my surprise, he didn’t hesitate for a second to answer my question, “The Ministry doesn’t track Unforgivable Curses. They only track whether a minor does magic outside of Hogwarts,” He explained without judgement in his voice.

“So if I perform the _Cruciatus_ curse inside these walls,-”

“There’s no way for the Ministry to know you did it,” Moody finished my sentence, “Why are you asking me this, Miss Willows?”

“Just study purposes. I want to get ahead on my O.W.L.S.,” I lied.

“I see. Well, there’s your answer. You can torture your classmates all you want,” He joked, or at least I thought that was a joke.

“Good to know. Thank you, Professor Moody.”

“I’m going to check up on that Longbottom chap now. Until next week, Miss Willows.”

I guess he wasn’t so bad after all. The man looked a lot scarier than he truly was. While before I felt nothing but resentment for the man – in my mind, Professor Lupin deserved his spot – he didn’t seem like the worst replacement. Upon walking out of the classroom, I could hear Ron and Hermione discussing Moody’s teaching skills.

“You have to admit, he’s pretty good,” Ron said to his frizzy-haired friend.

“He’s not good. He’s barbaric!” Hermione responded with a loud, trembling voice, “There’s a reason those curses are called unforgivable.”

“Ah, come on, ‘Mione. Don’t be such a buzzkill,” I could still hear Ron say but I got stopped from listening in on their conversation when I accidentally bumped into a rather familiar person.

“I’m so s- oh. Hey, Dani!”

“H-Hi Dean,” I stutter, bewilderedly staring at the tall boy in front of me.

“That class was mad, right?” Dean Thomas said while giving me a crooked smile. That same one that gave me such a feeling of comfort on my very first day here.

“Tell me about it,” I replied.

I felt the heat growing in my cheeks and spreading across my entire face, turning it as red as a Fizzing Whizzbee. The energy between us felt awfully awkward, and it made me sad thinking back to how naturally our interactions felt years ago.

“So, are you excited for the arrival of the different schools tonight?” He asked, clearly trying his best at fixing this mess of a conversation.

“Very. I heard some great things about the Beauxbatons students.”

Truth is, I didn’t hear anything about the school. All I knew was that it was located in France and that it had provided the famous alchemist, Nicholas Flamel, his education.

“Well, I’ll see you in the Great Hall.”

“I’ll look out for you!”

_What, Dani?! Why_ _in the name of Merlin did you say that?_

“You’ll know where to find me!” Dean joked while already walking off. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, turned back and yelled, “At the Gryffindor table. If that wasn’t clear enough.”

The minute he turned around again, I caught myself hiding my bright red face in my hands and giggling like a little kid. And all the anxiety that I had felt from Moody’s class, had been washed away by excitement.


	16. Eternal Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to pick out the champions for the Triwizard Tournament!

A tip: don’t stand in the middle of a large group of students when you’re 5’1” and have no physical strength because you consider yourself brainy over sporty. It will save you a lot of headache.

My surroundings finally stopped spinning around me, and I managed to stay grounded without falling over again. But I was still slightly dizzy from being pushed around by all the thrilled students trying to catch a glimpse of the new schools’ arrivals. _What in the Heavens was that?!_

Earlier today, everyone had assembled on the School Grounds to welcome the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, two wizarding schools from Europe that were joining Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament. Beauxbatons, a wizarding school in France, had arrived in what seemed like Santa Claus’ sleigh, only the reindeer were flying horses the size of elephants and the carriage that of a house. It was impressive, to say the least, and I was even more enchanted when I saw how stunning each and every one of the school’s students looked. Their uniforms were made of light blue fine silk, elegantly draping down their bodies. Although beautiful, the outfits were far too cold for this weather. Winter arrived early this year and Hogwarts was now covered in a thick white layer of snow. So, they all didn’t stay outside for long and left to the entrance hall almost immediately to warm up before their entrance. The Bulgarian wizarding school, Durmstrang, however, came prepared. The school had arrived in a large submarine ship, rising from under the water of the Great Lake. The students wore heavy fur cloaks with matching fur hats and blood-red robes, protecting them from the chills of the roaring, icy winds. We all watched as each of the school’s students stepped out of the ship one by one.

The last thing I heard before being trampled on by my fellow classmates was Fred Weasley shouting,

“Krum! That’s Viktor Krum!”

So, there I was, sitting in the lively and loud Great Hall, clutching my fingers to my temples in an attempt to soothe my headache, but to no avail. Not a single student could contain their excitement for the schools’ official entrances, resulting in loud chattering echoing around the hall.

Padma was sitting next to me, holding up an ice pack that she had been given by Madam Pomphrey to the back of my head, “You poor thing. Those Weasley boys should have thought twice before sending the whole school into raptures.”

“It’s fine,” I said, taking the ice pack out of her hands, “I got it.”

She wanted to object and insist on continuing to help me out, but the room turned quiet when Dumbledore stood up from out of his seat. Despite everyone’s visible anticipation, the old professor took his time walking up to his stand in front of the teacher’s table. Next to him stood a large golden statue embellished with bright colourful gems. Dumbledore’s voice thundered through the Great Hall, you’d have thought he was holding his wand to his throat, but he just had that effect on everyone.

“Good evening, my dear students. Thank you for all gathering together to celebrate the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. This competition brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear! If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted.”

I had been reading up on the history of the Triwizard Tournament in “ _Hogwarts: A History”._ Apparently, a Cockatrice, a two-legged dragon with a rooster's head, had badly injured the heads of the three competing houses when the creature broke free. It eventually led to the cancellation of the event in 1972, until, well, now. However, everyone was aware of the dangers the different tasks held. Though, it was safe to assume they weren’t going to make students fight dragons again. Surely, the schools had learned their lesson.

“But more of that later! Now, please join me in welcoming, the lovely students of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime!”

The heavy doors of the Great Hall swung open and everyone’s eyes were blessed again. Almost as if they were floating, the beautiful French students made their way to the other side of the room, every once in a while stopping to take a big sigh after which blue butterflies would erupt from their hands. Behind them, stood the tallest woman I had ever seen who, although very large, followed with an equal amount of elegance.

“And now our friends from the North! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!” Dumbledore announced through applause.

The energy in the room quickly turned as Durmstrang entered. Its students had a much more serious expression plastered on their faces and held staffs that they loudly smashed against the ground. They walked the path that the Beauxbatons students had just walked while fire was spewed from all around us. Luckily this time, the students remained seated when Viktor Krum showed his face once again, and only let a couple of gasps slip from their mouths.

When all of the new students had finally taken their seats, the tables filled with even more food than we were normally used to. Everyone dug into the large platters of roasted potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, sausages, and peas.

Once everyone’s plates started to empty, Dumbledore jumped back out of his seat and placed his hand on the mysterious golden statue that had piqued my interest earlier this evening, “Eternal glory. That’s what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely _dangerous_ tasks. For this reason, the Ministry sees it fit to impose a new rule, which I will explain for you all right now.”

“New rule?” Padma, who had been pretty eager on competing in the tournament, whispered.

“For their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision-” The headmaster couldn’t even finish his explanation because of the many noises of outrage from the students.

The Weasley twins, who wouldn’t be turning seventeen until April, were visibly furious and threw many displeased grunts at the professor, “That’s rubbish! You don’t know what you’re doing!” They shouted as loud as possible. I expected Padma to be angry as well but instead, she looked almost relieved. Perhaps she hadn’t been too keen on competing at all.

“Silence!” Dumbledore roared. He took out his wand and pointed it at the embellished statue, which started to open up, revealing a large cup from which blue flames erupted, “The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament, merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.”

The loud murmuring of students discussing the new rule started reverberating in the Great Hall, which reminded me again of my headache. But despite feeling pain, I mostly felt relief knowing my friends weren’t allowed to compete yet, knowing the dangers the tournament held.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table to find Fred and George looking extremely disappointed at their missed chance of the price money. I turned around to the Slytherin table where Draco sat looking incredibly annoyed at the Ministry snubbing him of that sweet taste of eternal glory. As if he wasn’t already practically a billionaire. Pansy placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but he didn’t acknowledge her and just stared at his empty plate with a dirty look on his face.

I turned back around before I could get too irritated and my eyes found Dean’s, who quickly shot a smile at me that filled me up with a warm and glowing feeling. He lifted his hand and gave me a small wave, which I quickly returned. _Perhaps too quickly…_ I instantly looked away and focussed on the half-eaten sausage and a couple of peas that were still on my plate, trying to forget the awkward encounter. But throughout the whole rest of the evening, I couldn’t wipe that stupid smile off my face.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

For the next week, nobody talked about anything other than the Triwizard Tournament. In class, at dinner, and even right now in the common room during our free time, everyone was debating whose name would be getting pulled out of the Goblet of Fire.

“Perhaps Angelina Johnson! Or Warrington! Parvarti told me Lavender Brown had heard from Millicent Bulstrode that apparently, he got up early and put in his name without anyone seeing,” Padma explained excitedly.

“As if that sloth-faced Slytherin would ever be able to get through those tasks,” Michael Corner added as he walked by the table we were all sitting at. Padma and Cho had forced Luna and me to stay in the common room for a bit of “girl chat”, though I didn’t know that would include Michael’s dark and gloomy self.

“You know who would have been able to win the Tournament? That old Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood!” I said, trying to mingle myself into the conversation.

“So true! Too bad he graduated last year,” Padma responded, confirming my attempt was successful.

“You know who’s also a good Quidditch player?” Cho asked while tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

“We already know who you’re going to say!” I joked.

All of a sudden, Luna spoke up, which was weird at first, knowing how she usually just keeps her thoughts to herself, “Let me guess! Is it Cedric?”

Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory was probably one of the most named students in the discussion of who was going to get picked to compete. Though some Slytherins weren’t particularly happy about a Hufflepuff possibly representing the school, nobody could deny the guy was pretty cool. He was a great Quidditch player, was funny, and overall a popular guy. Cedric had been getting quite close with Cho lately as well. He would join us in our conversations outside of class from time to time. Although he was a bit older than us, he didn’t treat us as kids and talked to us as if we were equals, which I liked him for.

“Look at Luna being up to date with relationships at Hogwarts!” Padma bantered, concurrently giving Luna a little nudge on the shoulder.

“Don’t underestimate me. I’ve figured out quite a lot of crushes in my past,” she answered, giving me a side-eyed look.

It’s a look I had gotten quite used to from Luna. Every single time someone mentioned anything about romance, she would look at me with a suggestive expression. I had explained the night of the Quidditch World Cup, where Draco and I had a strange encounter in the woods. She was almost positive he warned us about the death eaters to show me he was a “nice person”. Luna just always wants to see the good in people. Even if there’s no good to be found.

“I think he would win. Cedric. He’s skilled, strong, fair…” Cho explained, though it seemed like she was mostly just talking to herself.

“And handsome!” Padma cut in.

They were right. He _would_ be a great candidate, and luckily Cedric was old enough to put his name in the Goblet of Fire, unlike many other students who still seemed eager on competing in the tournament, like the Weasley twins. The two brothers had taken an ageing potion to bypass the age restriction line but had failed horribly. The cup rejected their names and the effects of the potion lasted for longer than expected, resulting in them having to walk around the campus with long white beards for multiple days, though they seemed to think their new looks were quite enjoyable.

It had been a week and everyone that was able to compete had now put their name in the Goblet of Fire. The three different schools had reassembled in the Great Hall, eagerly waiting to find out who would be chosen for the Triwizard Tournament.

“Now the moment you have all been waiting for! The champion selection!”

Every single face gazed up at the Goblet of Fire in breathless silence as Dumbledore held out his hand to the flaming cup until a little piece of paper came flying out of it. First up to get chosen to represent Durmstrang was Viktor Krum and Beauxbatons would get represented by Fleur Delacour. The most exciting one, the Hogwarts champion, was saved for last.

“The Hogwarts champion,” Dumbledore announced, “is Cedric Diggory!”

Cho almost jumped on top of the bench when she heard Cedric’s name being called and started frantically clapping. She just couldn’t contain her excitement for the boy she had grown to adore.

“EXCELLENT! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory: the Triwizard Cup!” The whole crowd cheered and clapped when Dumbledore revealed a bright blue, glowing trophy.

In an attempt to find Dean hidden away in the crowd, my eyes find the ones of a person I was hoping to avoid. Draco, who had been cheering for his friend from Durmstrang, now seemed much happier. He must have accepted the fact he wouldn’t be picked as a champion. Suddenly he stared back at me and for the tiniest fraction of a second, it seemed like his smile grew even bigger when he noticed me. But the look on his face quickly changed when the Goblet lit up again and a small piece of paper flew out once more. Dumbledore confusedly walks up to the cup, every student heavily focussed on him as he inaudibly mumbles something.

“What is he saying?” I dumbfoundedly whisper to Luna.

“There’s a fourth champion…” she responded, equally as confused.

_That’s not possible?_

Once the last name got called, the gasps of every single student filled the Great Hall.

“Harry Potter!”


	17. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament!

“Harry? As in 14-year-old Harry Potter?”

Myrtle usually sported a naturally frightened look on her face, but today, that gaze of shock grew even bigger when I told her everything that had happened last month. She could hardly believe my words when I explained that the Goblet of Fire had chosen a fourth name and that Harry was picked to compete in the Triwizard Tournament as well. Of course, all of this was old news for everyone at Hogwarts, however, Myrtle didn’t have a clue about the situation until I told her all about it. Since nobody had come to tell her before me.

“That’s the one! It’s quite surprising seeing as no student under the age of seventeen was allowed to enter. He swears he didn’t put his name in the goblet, but I have my doubts,” I told the ghostly figure that was floating in front of me.

“Ah, that Harry. Full of mischief!” Myrtle said dreamily, “He can handle the tasks though. So strong. So brave. So…handsome.”

“Myrtle!” I exclaimed while throwing my _Transfigurations_ book at her. I watched it fly right through her stomach and land with its pages open wide on the stone floor of the bathroom.

“Fine. I deserved that this time,” she laughed, “Besides, it’s rather lonely in here. You don’t visit me often enough.”

She was right and I felt awful about it. Truth is, I still felt somewhat embarrassed from passing out in front of her last year after one of my panic attacks. It took me months to visit her again. But I truly had nothing to be worried about. Myrtle knew what being judged feels like so she would never return that energy towards anyone else.

“Aren’t there any handsome ghosts for you to haunt?” I asked the girl, who still seemed well in her thoughts, thinking about a certain curly-haired wizard.

“Not really,” she said after a while, “Though there’s Duncan Ashe. A Slytherin that died from an Erumpent Potion gone wrong, but he’s awfully bitter. Always angry. He never wants to have fun.”

“Just talk to him! You never know if he may surprise you!”

We spent another hour gossiping about some girls’ conversations she had been able to overhear. Apparently, Lavender Brown wasn’t the biggest fan of Hermione, calling her an “overachieving teacher’s pet”. She also said that Harry and Ron weren’t friends anymore after a fight about the tournament. That subject eventually led back to Harry alone, who Myrtle didn’t seem to be able to shut up about. I figured it was a lost cause to even try to talk about anything else.

“I should probably go. The first task is starting soon,” I said while picking up the book I had thrown earlier, “Hey! Maybe Potter can join you in these toilets if he gets slaughtered by a dragon!”

“How exciting!” Myrtle joked as I walked out, though I knew the situation was something she would be dreaming about for the next week.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Padma grabbed my hand as well as Cho’s and dragged us towards the stands where she had spotted her sister in the third row. Luna quickly followed and uncomfortably ran after us in an attempt to catch up. When we got to Parvati, she gave us a soft but excited, “hi,” and we sat down next to her. Parvati was already sitting next to Neville, beside her sat Padma, then came Cho, then Luna, and I sat at the end.

From the row behind us, I heard the roars of the Weasley twins, “BETS! PLACE YOUR BETS!”

I turned around and gave them a big smile, hoping they still recognised me from when we met at the Quidditch World Cup.

“Sorry, who are you?” George asked, which instantly made me cringe at my stupid attempt at greeting them. How idiotic of me to think two 6th years would remember me. “I’m only joking! Great to see you again, Dani!” He eventually uttered.

“Ah, if it isn’t our lovely friend Dani!” Fred howled in amusement.

I laughed along with them through a sigh of relief. Although I loved their silly banter, my anxious self truly wasn’t built for dealing with their jokes. When the laughter died down, I noticed they were each carrying a brown suitcase that was hanging from their necks.

“What are the suitcases for?” I asked curiously.

“Want to place a bet?” The two ginger boys asked in unison, simultaneously opening up their suitcases, revealing a prediction score for each of the champions.

“You’re gambling again? Haven’t you learned enough from Bagman’s betrayal?”

“That’s why we’re the ones hosting it now!” George answered wittily.

“Not placing a bet on Diggory, Cho?” Fred asked the girl sitting two seats away from me.

She turned bright red at the mention of Cedric and a smile crept across her face. She eventually nodded and handed Fred a couple of silver coins.

“I’m going to place a bet on Fleur!” Luna said excitedly as she put a few sickles in George’s suitcase.

“Lovely! And you, Dani?” George asked, turning his suitcase to me.

“Krum! If he’s as good of a champion as he is a Quidditch player, he is definitely winning this task.”

“Great thinking, Willows!” He said and afterwards, the twins continued their rounds to ask more students to place their bets.

The tension in the crowd started to intensify as the first dragon was taken to the middle of the pitch. I watched the large and dangerous-looking creature sitting absurdly close to me with my heart in my mouth. I had never seen a dragon in real life before.

“That’s a Welsh Green!” Luna started to explain, “They’re pretty common and should be pretty easy to get past. They mainly prey on sheep and other small mammals. They tend to avoid human contact, actually.”

“Looks like Fleur’s first task is going to be rather easy then.”

I was so mesmerised by the dragon’s appearance that I was completely startled by a tapping feeling on my shoulder.

“Is this seat taken?” A warm voice said on my right.

“No! Not at all!”

Dean Thomas took place in the empty seat next to me and shot a friendly smile at me. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you there,” he said apologetically.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! It seemed like I was a bit too focussed on the dragon.”

He leaned closer to me to whisper something in my ear, “Is it pathetic that I’m a bit scared to be this close to a dragon?” But apparently, he hadn’t said it quietly enough.

“Not just one! Four of them!” Seamus’ head popped up from next to Dean’s. I hadn’t even noticed he had joined us until now.

“That’s not really reassuring…” Dean responded.

“I wasn’t trying to be.”

Our conversation was cut short when Dumbledore announced the start of the first task. A frightened-looking Fleur, who seemed tiny next to the gigantic green dragon, walked into view. The crowd cheered her on as she climbed her way to the golden egg that was sitting on the other side of the arena. The champions had to find a way on getting to the egg without getting hurt by the dragon and it seemed like Fleur knew exactly how to do it. The beast opened its mouth and sent a jet of flame towards her that was so large, I could feel its heat even in my seat on the third row. She took out her wand and charmed the dragon into a sleeping trance and was able to claim her golden egg in no time. The crowd cheered for the French girl as she held her golden egg up like a trophy.

Up next was Cedric Diggory who had to defeat a Swedish Short-Snout. According to Luna, its flame was hot enough to reduce timber and bone to ashes in merely seconds. He entered the arena looking surprisingly confident and immediately cast a spell on a rock, which turned into a blond Labrador. The dragon started chasing the dog, which cleared Cedric’s path to the egg. Once he took a hold of the object, the dragon, however, turned back to Cedric and sent blue flames into his direction. He tried to duck but his response was slightly too late, and the dragon’s fiery breath hit him in the face. Cho jumped out of her seat, looking worried sick about the boy. The three judges now stood up as well, trying to see where Cedric had run off to. In between two large rocks, a gloved hand slowly rose up from in between, holding on tightly to the golden egg. Cedric had beat the dragon.

The injured boy was immediately rushed to Madam Pomphrey while Viktor Krum was trying to defeat his dragon, a Chinese Fireball. He cast the _Conjunctivitis_ Curse to blind the aggressive creature and retrieved his egg almost immediately, resulting in him setting a record time.

_Looks like I placed my bets on the right person._

Up last was Harry Potter. The energy in the crowd shifted from excitement to uneasy as the short boy met the eyes of his opponent, a Hungarian Horntail. Everyone knew this task was far too dangerous for him. He was too small, too young, too inexperienced. He was 14 after all! Luna hid her face in her hands, too afraid to look at the event that was occurring.

“That dragon…” Luna shivered as she spoke, “That dragon is considered to be one of the most dangerous dragon breeds, if not the most dangerous…”

Harry looked around the arena in search of the golden egg. Once he spotted it, he made its way towards it, somehow not seeming to think about the ever-lurking threat of a fire-breathing dragon. However, the beast immediately noticed him and tried to smack the boy flat with one of its wings. Luckily, Harry had better reflexes than Cedric and was able to duck in time. The beast opened its mouth and out came the largest flame I had ever witnessed in my life. Harry hid behind a large rock as a shield. It seemed like he didn’t have a clue on how to defeat this dragon.

“Your wand, Harry! Your wand!” I suddenly heard Hermione shout from a few seats beside me.

Hermione’s screams seemed to awaken something in the boy, and he pointed his wand in the air and shouted, “ _Accio Firebolt!”_

He was conjuring his broom! _That’s genius!_

Harry was still hiding behind the rock that was now almost turning into lava from the heat of the dragon’s breath. Right before the stone was completely melted, Harry’s broom flew into the arena. As soon as he started flying around the place, the crowd erupted in cheers. Even Dean seemed to be easing into the whole dragon situation and cheered along with everyone. Harry flew up to avoid the dragon, who wanted to follow him but couldn’t get far due to the heavy chains that were keeping it down. But suddenly a loud crack could be heard and the dragon flew after him, now free to go wherever it wanted. I couldn’t even comprehend the situation immediately until the dragon flew right through the teacher’s tent, which made the whole stands shake. It was only when Harry and the dragon were completely out of sight that I noticed I was holding on tightly to Dean’s hand. And he was holding onto mine. We pulled apart immediately and awkwardly sat next to each other, ignoring what had just happened until Harry came flying back, this time without a dragon following his tracks. His broom looked like it was about to break, but he held on tightly and managed to grab the golden egg before landing on the ground with a loud crash.

Harry had defeated the Hungarian Horntail. Perhaps in the best way out of all the champions.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

_Haunting black shadows. A flash of red. And then, loud screaming._

Usually, my nightmares were very detailed but lately, they seemed less real. Less like I was actually there and instead, I felt like I was watching it all from afar. Like it wasn’t even in my own point of view.

I was trying to get control of my breathing again, trying to slowly breathe in and out but nothing was working. I looked around my drawers for a piece of chocolate. Professor Lupin’s advice of eating chocolate after a nightmare had helped me through some tricky moments, although the effect only ever lasted temporarily. I missed seeing the ex- _D.A.D.A._ teacher walk through the corridors. He always exuded such positive energy and was able to transfer that to his students. I couldn’t believe him when he told me he had nightmares as well. Knowing I wasn’t alone was comforting. I thought back on our last conversation, right before he left the school.

“Perhaps a talk with your fellow student Harry Potter may be helpful,” he had said.

According to him, he was able to teach me something to calm my mind a bit. What that something was, was a mystery to me. I had postponed confronting Harry about it ever since that conversation. _How could Harry possibly help me with my nightmares?_ But it seemed like they weren’t about to end any time soon. And I was starting to get rather desperate.


	18. Waltz Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball is announced and Dani gets some extra help at dancing from a special somebody.

Cho sat next to me with her arms crossed and scoffed loudly at the sight of something happening at the Hufflepuff table. A group of girls had gathered around Cedric who was showing off the burn mark on the right side of his face, a result of the first task of the tournament where a Swedish Short-Snout spewed fire at him. Madam Pomfrey had treated the nasty wound with orange paste which had made it significantly less discernible though you could still see the remnants of the third-degree burns on his cheek. Cho looked away in disgust at having to see her crush being worshipped by so many girls. But Cedric noticed, got out of his seat, walked over to our table, and sat down next to Cho. She blushed and let out a small giggle when he planted a small peck on her cheek.

The Weasley twins walked past us and spoke to Cedric, “Great job yesterday, Diggory! Looks like you have a little souvenir to remember it by,” Fred said, pointing at Cedric’s mark.

“Makes me look rather tough, don’t you think?” Cedric turned to Cho who in turn immediately agreed.

“You should have won,” she said, “Distracting the dragon with a dog was genius!”

George gasped in realisation, “Oh! That reminds me, Dani! Here’s your prize money!”

George reached into the pocket of his robe and handed me 10 sickles, twice the amount I had given him when placing my bet on Krum yesterday.

“Ah! You left so quickly yesterday, I thought you pulled a Bagman on me!” I joked.

George brought his hand to his heart and looked at me with a hurt expression. “We would never!” He cried, but then immediately started to chuckle.

“Wait…Who won?” Michael Corner interrupted from across the table. His dark black hair covered his eyes so you couldn’t really tell who he was asking the question to.

“Potter and Krum!” Luna answered. She had been pretty quiet all morning. Perhaps it was even the first time she talked at all today.

“Both?” Michael responded.

“They tied! Though Harry was obviously much better!” Padma uttered.

“I mean, the dragon did cause a whole chunk of a tower to collapse…” I stated, remembering the damages that had been done to the castle by the Hungarian Horntail.

“That’s not Harry’s fault!” Padma argued.

Padma strongly believed Harry deserved to have won the first task. In fact, Padma seemed to have taken quite a liking to Harry ever since he got chosen as champion.

“Gossiping about me, are we?” A voice behind me suddenly said.

“Ah! If it isn’t Harry the Dragon Slayer!” Fred yelled excitedly.

I turned around to see Harry standing behind me, the golden egg he had captured yesterday clutched underneath his arm. Padma seemed to get rather shy at seeing the boy standing so close to her.

“Figured out how to use that thing yet?” George asked both Harry and Cedric.

“Not yet. But I’m sure I’ll think of something,” Cedric responded confidently. Harry seemed less sure of himself though and kept quiet.

He took a seat next to Padma, much to her amusement. We all kept talking for a bit until it was nearly time for our first class of the day: _History of Magic_ , definitely not the first class you want to be having on a Friday. I was already feeling dead tired after a full week of homework and the stress of the first task. That in combination with Professor Binn’s emotionless, monotone voice would put me to sleep not even five minutes into his lecture.

Everyone around me started to get up to leave for their classrooms but Harry stayed in his spot while thoroughly examining his golden egg. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I prepared to ask him my question.

“Harry, could I ask you something?” I asked quietly so no one else would hear.

He looked up from the egg, still with a puzzled look on his face, “Ehm, yes! Go for it!”

With lacking assurance, I started speaking hesitantly, “I heard that you know a way to deal with Dementors.”

“Dementors?” Harry asked confusedly, “There haven’t been any here in months?”

“I know, I’ve just been told that _you_ -”

“Look, I really want to help you, Danielle- I mean Dani. I’m just a bit preoccupied at the moment. I _really_ have to figure out the second task in this egg.”

“Yes. Of course,” I gave him a small nod to let him know it was okay. I was glad he accepted that as a response because truth is, I couldn’t even manage to talk anymore from the lump that had formed in my throat. _How could I have been this stupid to even try to ask him for help?_ He’s a champion! The Chosen One! He doesn’t have time for a stupid girl with stupid nightmares…

Harry got up from his seat and put the egg in his bag. “But find me after the second task!” He apologised and then left.

Suddenly the voice of Professor McGonagall boomed through the castle, “All fourth-year students and up, please assemble in the entrance hall immediately!”

I was frozen in my spot, almost like I had been stupefied. Instead, it wasn’t a spell that caused me to freeze like that, but pure embarrassment. Slowly the sound of my mother’s voice entered my brain, softly humming along to the same melody I always hear. I don’t think the sound ever truly stops. I just pay more attention to it in moments like these. Moments of regret, despair, or tension.

Cho placed her hand on my shoulder and asked, “Are you coming, Dani?”

“Yes…yes! Sorry!” I replied, finally managing to move again.

Luna, who had stayed behind with me, looked at me with a disappointed expression. She was a third-year and therefore couldn’t join whatever was happening in the entrance hall. We waved each other goodbye as I got dragged out of the Great Hall.

When we arrived in the entrance hall, the area was already filled up with students, all heavily debating whatever this assembling would be about. Though I was curious as well, I didn’t even care that much. I was mostly just happy I didn’t have to sit through a _History of Magic_ class for two whole hours.

“Maybe it’s a surprise task for the champions!” I heard Neville Longbottom say as I passed him.

“Why would only fourth-year students and above be allowed here then?” Hermione argued.

In the middle of the room stood a gigantic gramophone at which Filch was tinkering about, trying to get it to work.

“Will you pay attention? I have something to say to you all!” Professor McGonagall said irritably over the sound of loud murmuring.

I took a seat between Padma and Cho on one of the benches on the left side of the room. Opposite from us, I could see Harry sitting next to Ron, laughing together about something. Guess they weren’t fighting anymore. Harry turned away from his friend and looked across the room towards our bench and I instantly turned away. I couldn’t face him after that embarrassing conversation from earlier.

McGonagall started her explanation, “The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve Night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this quite literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a _dance_.”

_No. Nonononono._

I already knew about the Yule Ball from Professor Binn’s lessons on the Triwizard Tournament, but I was hoping our school would be skipping the ball this time because if there was one thing I wasn’t good at, it was dancing.

“Silence!” McGonagall sneered, “Hogwarts has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons!”

She elaborated a bit more about the traditions and meaning of the Yule Ball, but all I could focus on were the Weasley twins silently echoing the professor’s funny choice of words to see who could say the tongue twister the fastest.

When she finished her explanation, Professor McGonagall walked up to Ron and stretched out her hand, “Mr Weasley! Will you join me, please?”

Let’s just say I didn’t expect to be watching Ron Weasley sink into the floor from having to dance with a professor when waking up this morning. But it was a nice turn of events. Ron’s hands were holding on to the teacher’s waist and she was guiding him to the soft classical tune that was coming out of the gramophone.

“Go on! Get up! Find a partner and mirror mine and Mr Weasley’s steps!”

Reluctantly, everyone around me started to stand up and look around for a partner. Hermione immediately grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him to the middle of the floor. Lavender walked over to Seamus and smiled at him until he asked to be partners. Cedric and Cho were already swaying around together, as were Neville and Hannah Abbott. And then I saw Draco together with Pansy, dancing surprisingly well. His ring-covered fingers were placed on her thin waist, his other hand enveloped in hers as they perform a Waltz almost faultlessly, probably from all the formal, sophisticated, rich people parties they had attended before.

“Have your friends abandoned you as well?” Dean interrupted my focus on the couple.

“I’m afraid they all have other priorities than helping out a lonesome friend.”

“Same here,” he said while looking over at Seamus dancing with Lavender.

“So, what do you say? Want to be Waltz partners?” Dean said, holding out his hand to me, waiting for me to place mine in it.

“Mr Thomas, Miss Willows, start dancing!” McGonagall ordered as she spun Ron around. She knew how much he was hating this situation and clearly wanted to agitate the miserable boy as much as she could.

“I want to say no because I can’t dance for the life of me, but I’m afraid we have no other choice,” I said as I took his hand in mine.

We walked to the middle of the room, towards a spot where we wouldn’t be too close to other students and he placed his hand on my waist, our fingers still intertwined in the other hand. I had never been this close to a boy before. Not in this way at least. I tried to listen to the pace of the music, but I could only hear my mother’s melody inside my head and the sound of my pounding heart, louder than the instruments. I loved to sing, so I did have a sense of rhythm, but the actual moving part turned out to be a lot more difficult.

Dean noticed me staring at my feet and struggling to keep up with his steps and looked down to find my eyes. “Just look at me.”

While maintaining eye contact, he quietly counted to the beat of the music and led me through the different steps. Dancing with him suddenly seemed to happen organically. He guided me with each move and although I managed to step on his feet from time to time, it wasn’t a total disaster anymore.

We actually made a pretty good team.

My worrisome thoughts all turned into affectionate ones as I remembered the feelings I first felt for him so long ago.

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” I asked through a shy smile.

“My step-father was a dancing teacher. I used to watch him dance with my mother when they thought me and my siblings had all gone to bed.”

“That’s adorable.”

He smiled and looked at me with a soft expression. His eyes were so brown, they almost seemed black, the reflection of the lanterns around us making them look like they were glowing. Perhaps they were. I could have stared into those eyes forever.

But sadly, Dean didn’t let me. All of a sudden, he raised his hand and twisted me around, just like Professor McGonagall had done with Ron.

“And big finish!” He laughed, spinning me around and letting me fall into his arms in a dip.

That was the moment I realised; I was crushing on Dean Thomas. **Hard.**

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

The rest of the day’s classes went on without interruption. We pruned Flutterby bushes in _Herbology_ and Flitwick made us practice the _Bombarda_ charm again during _Charms_ class. The last class of the day was _Transfigurations_ with the Gryffindors where Cho and I spent the whole lesson teasing Ron about dancing with McGonagall. Whenever he would look in our direction, we made kissing noises, pointing at the professor and then back at him. He wasn’t going to able to forget about this any time soon.

Luna and I were sitting together on my bed, reading over our course work but the topic eventually steered from homework to what happened after McGonagall’s announcement.

“You should have seen Ron’s face when he had to dance with McGonagall! It was priceless!” I laughed.

“Too bad third years aren’t allowed yet. I love dancing,” Luna said moonily.

“You can take my place! I’m terrible at it…”

Luna closed her _Potions_ notebook and laid it next to her on the bed, “Who did you dance with?” She asked.

“Dean Thomas.”

My response made her smile and she said, “You seem to be getting close with Dean.”

“Am I?” I giggled, already feeling my cheeks glow red, “Oh, well. He was my first friend at Hogwarts, so it’s been nice catching up with him.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it,” she said, giving me the same side-eyed look, she had been giving me every time she sensed anything romantic going on, “What about Draco?”

The mention of Draco kind of threw me off. Why would I be thinking about him right now when Dean is right there!

“What about him?” I asked defensively.

Luna responded in her usual all-knowing manner, “You know what I’m talking about.”

“We haven’t spoken since that night in his common room. All he has done is give me dirty snares. And I’m in no mood to forgive him for his horrible words. So no, Luna, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I hissed.

Luna put her hands up in the air, though she was still smiling, “All right. I’m just saying-”

“He won’t ever change his spots, Luna. I’m sure of it,” I sighed.

We sat next to each other in silence for a bit, both staring up at the star-covered ceiling of our dorm room. Every once in a while, a shooting star would pass. On nights I couldn’t manage to fall asleep, I would count them as though they were sheep.

“So, you like Dean then?”

“No comment.”


	19. Cool Cool Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani receives a gift from an unexpected person.

“Chinese Chomping Cabbage, Puffer-fish, Scarab beetles, Fanged Geranium, arm bone, and a red spider.”

“Those are indeed the correct ingredients, Miss Parkinson. Well done,” Professor Snape told Pansy.

She was sitting behind me, so close I could practically feel her breath on the back of my neck. Every once in a while, she would let out a big, dramatic sigh, almost as if she wanted to get my attention. I didn’t give her the satisfaction of turning around though. But that meant she had to find another way to tell me whatever she wanted me to hear.

“Oh, Draco…” the Slytherin shrew sighed once again, “Whatever shall I wear to the ball? We must make sure my dress matches your robes.”

So, that’s what she wanted me to know. She was trying to make it clear Draco had asked her to the Yule Ball. She wanted to make me jealous. But she was barking up the wrong tree because I honestly couldn’t care less. Who in their right mind would care about a bloodphobic, cowardly, spoiled bully who doesn’t care about anyone but himself?

Not me.

Suddenly a dark figure leaned over me, pulling me from my internal rant, “Miss Willows, I asked you a question.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” I said to Snape timidly.

Snape scorned in response, “I don’t care about apologies. Only answers. So, what does a Skele-Gro potion do?”

“It mends broken bones,” I explain, “It can even regrow entire bones that have vanished or been otherwise lost.”

“Correct. What a surprise,” the professor responded sarcastically.

Snape started to explain how Skele-Gro worked exactly. Despite _Potions_ being my favourite class, I just couldn’t seem to pay attention to anything he was saying. My mind kept wandering off, thinking about a million other things. First, I thought back on my humiliating conversation with Harry. I could still picture his exact face, telling me he couldn’t help me. Perhaps that image was worse than all my nightmares combined. But luckily, my mind went to a happier place after that and reminisced about dancing with Dean. The memory of his bright smile made me feel like my heart was glowing, like it was wrapped around this protection layer, keeping me safe from the bad intruders in my brain.

To be honest, I haven’t had a nightmare since dancing with him. Perhaps _he_ was the one to help me at the end of the day. A safe person.

But then I heard Draco whispering to Pansy, his voice instantly taking me back to last year, with me hiding underneath the sofa of the Slytherin common room and Draco uttering the word “blood traitor”. The word instantly made me feel angry again. I clutched my hands into fists just thinking back at it.

“Actually…” Snape drawled, and I try to listen to his explanation again, “Let’s skip ahead in the curriculum and prepare a Calming Draught.”

_Calming Draught? Were we even supposed to learn that this year?_ Everyone, including myself, started plipping through their books, frantically searching for the page on Calming Draught but nobody could find it.

“For Merlin’s sake! Put away your books and just pay attention,” Snape hissed. “Now, who can tell me the difference between Calming Draught and Draught of Peace?”

I slowly raised my hand, still a bit reluctant from Snape’s earlier curt reprimand for not paying attention. I looked over, waiting for me to speak up.

“Draught of Peace can help calm anxiety or soothe agitation. But Calming Draught has much more impact for more severe cases. It can calm a person down if they have suffered a big shock, trauma, or emotional outburst like…like a panic attack.”

“That’s correct,” Snape responds, “And what are some of the dangers of both of these potions?”

“If you’re too heavy-handed with the ingredients, or if the drinker drinks too much, it can put them into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep.”

“Exactly. So, the overuse of this potion would be,” he took a long pause, “disastrous.”

Snape ordered for everyone to team up with their partner and assemble the ingredients for the Calming Draught. Although Snape normally talked very slowly, Padma had to write down the ingredients he was listing at an alarming pace, seeing as they weren’t in the syllabus. Our potion turned out surprisingly well, looking exactly like Snape had explained it should have looked like, which left us quite content. Once everyone had finished their potion, Snape dismissed the class and sent everyone to dinner early.

“Miss Willows?” Snape called after me in a serious tone.

Padma looked at me apprehensively, but I gestured that it was okay for her to head to the Great Hall already. Pansy walked past me and turned around, mockingly scoffing at me for getting called back by a teacher.

Once everyone had left, I turned to Snape. “Yes, Sir?” I asked.

He reached into the deep pocket of his robe, pulled out a tiny teardrop-shaped bottle, and said, “Take this with you, will you?”

“What for, Sir?” I asked as I took the bottle from him, realising it’s the Calming Draught I had made with Padma earlier.

“For yourself,” he said curtly.

“I don’t understand.”

“Miss Willows, as far as I’m aware, dinner is starting soon and you’ll have to take a lot of stairs to get to the Great Hall, so I’d start making your way towards there,” he said, taking a copy of the Daily Prophet off his desk and observing its pages intently.

“Of course,” I answered, still completely bemused by the whole situation, “Thank you, professor,” I said lastly, though he didn’t look up from his newspaper anymore.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Luna, Seamus, Dean, and I were walking around the castle to admire all the Christmas decorations that had been put up earlier today. Every inch of Hogwarts was lit up with Fairy lights, and by that, I mean literal Fairies lighting up the corridors with their illuminating wings. We were on a mission to count how many Christmas trees were places throughout the entire castle. So far, we had counted 23 trees, though we had only visited about 5 rooms so far.

I had my hand in my pocket, holding on tightly to the tiny bottle I had received from Snape. I kept wondering why he gave it to me. Why did he give it to me specifically? How did he even know I was feeling anxious? Was my face _that_ easy to read? Was I _that_ terrible at hiding my emotions?

“What’s yours, Dani?” Dean asked me, lowering his gaze to make eye contact.

“Hmm?”

“What’s your hidden talent?” He asked, apparently for the second time.

A bit bewildered, I responded, “What?”

“Like, what can you do? Luna just said hers was riding a unicycle!”

“You can ride a unicycle?” I remarked, looking at Luna amazedly.

“And I can fold my tongue! Look!” Seamus stuck out his tongue, and rolled it, “Not many people can do that, you know!”

At the same exact second, all of us stuck out our tongues and manage to fold it as well, to which Seamus reacted rather displeased.

“I’m good at origami?” I blurted out.

I had no clue why I said that. It was the first thing that entered my brain and it’s not like I had many other talents. I could sing but not good enough to call it a talent. So, origami it was.

“Oh! Show us!”

I reached into my shoulder bag and took out a piece of paper which I neatly tore up into a square. In no time, I had made an origami bird and I was already receiving impressed looks from Luna and the two boys. But I wasn’t done yet. I placed the paper in the palm of my hand and blew it away after saying the incantation, “ _Piertotum Locomotor_ ,” and the paper turned into a real bird, flying close to the high ceiling of the corridor.

“Wow! How did you do that?” Dean asked, completely amazed at the sight of the paper turning to life.

“Oh, it’s just a basic Locomotion charm,” I respond, looking over at Luna with a teasing smile. After all, that’s what she had told me that day on the train when I explained everything that happened between Draco and me.

Dean, in turn, faced Seamus and looked at him with an expression I couldn’t quite read. But Seamus immediately reacted, saying, “I have to go. I have a _Potions_ essay to finish…I guess. Luna, maybe you can help me with that?”

“Ah, yes! Of course,” she responded and they both quickly walked away.

This meant that Dean and I were now alone in the corridor, surrounded by sparkling lights which reflected in the castle’s windows, making it look like there were thousands of glowing Fairies around us. It made me think back of the Forest, but not the one from my nightmares, but the fairy-tale-like memory I had of the place with my mother. I could feel that same comfort.

“We don’t have a _Potions_ essay…” Dean admitted though he didn’t have to. I already knew. “Can you show me again?”

Once again, I folded a square piece of paper into a bird and spoke the correct incantation, now focussing clearly on the bird’s movements until it landed into Dean’s hands.

“You have to teach me that some time,” Dean said while looking at the bird in his hands, now back to being a simple origami paper, “Maybe at the Yule Ball?”

“What?”

Dean instantly turned very nervous and started babbling, “Okay, yeah. That sounded weird. I was trying to segue into asking you to the ball, but it didn’t work out.”

“No. It did,” I reassured him, “I’d love to go with you. Since we’ve already practised our dance moves together and all.”

“Cool. Cool. Cool. I’ll see you then,” he said, smiling brightly.

“See y-”

Before I could respond, he immediately added, “I mean I’m sure I’ll see you in class before that. The ball’s still two weeks from now.”

“I get it, Dean,” I chuckled, not able to contain my laughter.

“Cool,” he said again as he started to walk away. When he turned into another corridor, I could still hear him mumble, “Merlin, I have to stop saying that.”

The minute he was out of sight, I jumped up and down, squealing from excitement. I covered my face in my hands, giggling like a little child.

_I’m going to the Yule Ball with Dean BLOODY Thomas!_


	20. The Yule Ball pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Dani to the Yule Ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// body image

Dani’s Yule Ball outfit (just her outfit and makeup, this is not how she actually looks)

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Christmas Eve. A time I usually spend, squeezed between a group of people I’m not even close to while eating lukewarm, mediocre-tasting turkey and mashed potatoes that came from the frozen aisle. I knew Madam Petitt, my caretaker during holidays, always tried to do her best to make us feel festive, but it wasn’t the easiest job. After all, she had to deal with seven other teenage orphans. My very first year at Hogwarts, I stayed at the castle over Christmas, but it felt awfully lonely. Madam Petitt insisted that I spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at her place the year after. And although it felt nice being around people during the holidays, it still felt wrong. Less lonely, but they weren’t my family. So, even though I loved Christmas decorations, lights, and music, the holidays never gave me the jolly feeling I was always hoping for.

But this year, however, I couldn’t be more excited. This year, everyone was staying at the castle during Christmas for the Yule ball. I would be spending it with my new family this year. Like Luna, who was helping me get ready for the dance tonight.

The blonde girl softly ran the tip of her finger across the lines on the palm of my hand, trying to read my future based on where they were placed or how long they were or…I didn’t actually know what she was doing at all, to be quite honest.

“Your fate line cuts off pretty quickly. You see? Right before your head line,” she said as she tapped the short vertical line running from my wrist to the middle of my palm, “It means you have a tendency towards errors of judgement.”

“What does that mean?” I asked curiously, despite being a bit reluctant on believing that a line in my hand could predict my fate.

“Maybe that what you think of a person isn’t exactly the truth,” Luna explained, though it mostly seemed she was just making stuff up now.

Yet, I still thought of who the trickster could be. Perhaps it was Luna herself, sneakily plotting ways on humiliating me in front of everyone. But that thought instantly made me laugh internally. Luna Lovegood wore her heart on her sleeve, and the emotions she showed were always pure and honest. So, maybe it was Dean? No one could be _that_ good looking, right? What if he was using a spell to appear prettier to other people. And if so, was he willing to share the incantation?

_I shouldn’t even be thinking about all of this._ It was all rather confusing to me. I was glad I hadn’t picked up _Divination_ again or I’d have had to deal with staring at random lines and crystal balls all semester. Though I was missing Professor Trelawney’s warm spirit every once in a while.

“Can you just finish my nails now?” I asked while turning my hands back around.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Luna laughed as she started putting gold dots on my already midnight blue coloured nails, “At least I can be somewhat involved with the Yule Ball now since I’m not allowed to go yet.”

I felt bad for not being able to take Luna. Third years were allowed to go, but only if they were asked by an older student. And because Dean asked me, I couldn’t take her as my plus one, which was my initial plan.

“Could you imagine the look on people’s faces if _we_ showed up together?” I jested.

“Perhaps the next ball,” she smiled as she finished up my nails.

They looked almost exactly like the enchanted ceiling in our common room. Luna had always been skilful at anything creative. She was a marvellous painter – I had seen several of her paintings sitting on her nightstand, most of them depicting Luna and her mother together – and my nails were like tiny canvasses to her.

As I raised my wand to cast a drying charm on them, Luna suddenly yelped, “I’m not done yet! Keep still!” and took her wand from beside her and said, “ _Stella Cascada_!”

Suddenly, the little gold dots on my nails started to shimmer and move like they were shooting stars.

“Luna, they’re beautiful,” I said lovingly and thanked her.

“Now you’re completely ready!”

I cast the drying charm on my nails and walked over to the mirror to check if I looked somewhat presentable. I often felt insecure about the way I looked and felt like I wasn’t skinny or tall enough. But seeing myself in my dress sent a rush of confidence through me. I was wearing a tulle, maroon red dress that was covered in tiny golden stars and moons. It had big puff sleeves and a rather deep cusp, which made me feel a bit nervous. It was the first time I was wearing something more revealing than my Hogwarts uniform, and let’s just say my button-up shirt didn’t leave open much skin to admire.

Luna, Cho, Padma, and I went on a last-minute shopping trip to Diagon Alley last week to buy our outfits for the ball, resulting in us spending hours in _Madam Malkin’s_ _Robes for All Occasions_. Luckily, the owner of the shop loved welcoming Hogwarts students into her shop and even presented possible options that we would like. The minute I saw the red dress she had picked out for me, I fell in love and was willing to lay down a few extra Galleons for it, even it meant I wouldn’t be getting any snacks from the trolley any time soon.

To go along my red dress, I was wearing a necklace and earrings with heart-shaped ruby gems. Not real ones of course. I couldn’t afford that. Luna had helped me put on matching red makeup and I took care of my own hair; I had tried to put my short dark brown hair into a bun, though the front strands wouldn’t fit into the red velvet scrunchie. I decided not to pin them back as they framed my face quite nicely anyway.

“Time to go now! You can’t show up late to a ball!” Luna gushed, handing me the golden pumps I had found in a second-hand shoe shop.

I put them on and headed down to the common room where Padma and Cho were already waiting for me. Padma looked absolutely breathtaking in robes of bright turquoise, with her long dark hair put into a braid, and blue and gold bracelets dangling from her wrists. I was completely surprised at how mature Cho suddenly looked in her silver East Asian-style, silken gown that hugged her form in exactly the right way. The three of us giggled at the sight of seeing each other dressed up like this. All of a sudden, we all seemed awfully grown-up.

Even Michael Corner was looking quite good. He was wearing black dress robes and a big white bow tie. His usually messy looking hair had been smoothed neatly with gel and I had to say, he looked quite handsome with his hair pushed back. His arm was already interlocked with his date, Lisa Turpin, another fourth-year Ravenclaw student that I didn’t know well enough to call my friend.

We said our goodbyes to Luna and headed towards the Great Hall where our dates would be waiting for us to arrive. When we reached the top of the staircase that led to the entrance of the ballroom, I saw Dean Thomas at the bottom of it, looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing black and white dress robes with a black bow tie. In his breast pocket, he had put a maroon handkerchief that matched the colour of my dress. I couldn’t help but feel proud of pulling one of the cutest guys in all of Hogwarts.

Next to Dean, stood Cedric, Parvati, Ron, Harry, Seamus, and his date, Lavender. They all looked lovely, though Ron’s robes were definitely for people with a more traditional taste. Cho walked over to Cedric, who greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. Padma hugged her sister and then awkwardly went to stand next to Ron. She didn’t seem very happy about the fact that Parvati had already claimed Harry as her date.

And then it was my turn to greet _my_ date. I descended the large staircase, Dean’s eyes following my every move until I reached the handsome boy in front of me.

“Dani, you-,” he had a hard time finding his words, “You look wonderful.”

“As do you,” I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

With a flustered expression, he held out his arm for me to take, and then guided me through the entrance of the party. I couldn’t even tell we were in the Great Hall because of how different the room looked. While normally, the dining room felt warm and cosy, it now looked like a Winter Wonderland, with snowflakes falling down (though they weren’t wet) and the floor looking like ice (though it wasn’t slippery at all). The long House tables were removed to make space to dance around and at the very end of the room, where the teacher’s table normally was, stood three large, snow-covered Christmas trees.

Music was blasting through the room, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. But I didn’t have much time to admire my beautiful surroundings because Professor McGonagall announced the arrival of the champions. Dean and I joined Seamus, Lavender, Ron, and Padma and waited for our friends to make their entrance.

First to enter the Great Hall was Fleur Delacour and her date, Roger Davies, who were both welcomed with roaring applause. Next up was Viktor Krum and his date H- Hermione?! _Krum had asked Hermione as his date to the Yule Ball?!_ I looked at the couple, both looking breathtakingly beautiful, though it wasn’t a big shock to me. I’ve always known Hermione was gorgeous, even with the frizzy hair and frumpy clothes. It made Hermione _Hermione._ Though, this was definitely a nice change of scenery. Ron, however, didn’t look quite as happy seeing her with Krum, seeming almost jealous.

Directly after them, walked Cho and Cedric, easily the prettiest looking people in all of Hogwarts. Cho smiled at me as she walked by. It seemed like she could hardly believe she was there together with Cedric, and not just because he was a champion.

Last but not least, came Parvati and Harry. Padma clapped slowly at the couple walking by, clearly still angry it wasn’t her in the arms of the Chosen One. Though she still smiled, trying to be happy for her sister.

The champions started to dance with their dates, some a bit better than others, and after a while, the rest of the students and even the teachers started to join. Dean and I stood next to each other for a little while, not knowing what we should have been doing.

_Should we be dancing right now? Is he supposed to ask me to dance? Or should I?_

Despite the presence of the loud music, a heavy silence fell over us, as we both kept standing in the same spot while our friends were already swaying across the dance floor.

“Ask me to dance with you,” I blurted out, immediately regretting my bluntness.

“Yes! Of course!” He said nervously, holding out his shaking hand to me, “Would you care for a dance?”

While taking his hand in mine, I responded, “I would love one.”

He placed his hand on my waist, his other hand still intertwined in mine, just like we had practised during the rehearsals. But I noticed Dean staring at his feet, struggling to find the right rhythm.

“Just look at me,” I said, looking up to find his eyes.

He gave me a warm, reassuring smile and guided me through the steps, now seeming much more confident. After all, he was a great dancer. Eventually, our Waltz even went better than during the rehearsals. Everything just felt right; the energy, the music, the way he was holding me…It felt magical.

The song ended and we found ourselves standing beside Hermione and Krum, both looking very content with each other.

“Wow, Dani! You look gorgeous!” Hermione raved, once Viktor had left to get some punch.

“I could say the same for you!” Look at you! And with none other than Viktor Krum by your side!”

“Unreal, isn’t it? This is the best night of my life!” Hermione gushed.

“I don’t think that goes for Harry and Ron,” I said, pointing at the two sorrow-looking boys sitting in the middle of the hall, their dates Padma and Parvati with even more dreadful expressions.

“They’re such cry-babies. If they would just get up and dance with us, their night would have been as fun as ours!”

“Boys…” We both said at the same time, which resulted in us giggling for slightly longer than necessary.

Dean interrupted our moment, “Dani, do you want to go someplace a bit quieter?”

Hermione looked up at him with a suggestive look, “Well, have fun you two! I’m going to say hi to those two moping hypos. See you in a bit!”

Dean grabbed my hand and took me to a quiet corridor outside of the Great Hall. A few other students were sitting on the floor, probably also seeking a quieter place to chat with their dates. Fleur and Roger ran past us, heading outside hand in hand, as we sat down on the cold stone floor. Dean and I looked at each other, clearly both knowing they’re probably off to snog each other in the gardens.

“Can you believe we’re here together? I still remember meeting you in the station on our first day,” Dean said while leaning his head against the wall.

“It all seems like a really vivid dream,” I looked at him, “It’s almost too perfect.”

“Yes. You are,” he said with utter seriousness.

My heart skipped a beat at his words. Nerves started to rush through me, but not in an anxious way. Rather, they felt like butterflies fluttering around my stomach. His hand found its way towards the back of my head and he slowly pushed me towards him. I looked up at Dean, a bit startled at what he was doing, but before I could say anything, he was kissing me. Little shivers of fear and excitement shot through my veins as his lips touched mine and I ease into the kiss. When I finally had time to grasp the situation, we had already been kissing for more than half a minute. It all felt so-

Awkward?

While before on the dance floor, he had placed his hands in all the right places, now they were aimlessly floating in the air next to his body. When he finally pulled away, after what seemed like another full minute, we immediately broke eye contact, both not daring to face each other after that gawky encounter.

“I shall go fetch us some punch,” Dean suddenly said.

“I’d love that,” I responded immediately, still avoiding his gaze, “I’ll see you back in the Great Hall then!”

“Lovely!” He uttered, before quickly disappearing back into the hall.

_What in the bloody hell was that?_


	21. The Yule Ball pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awkward encounter, Dani tries to enjoy the rest of her evening. However, Dean is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // panic attack

After a bit of deliberating, I gathered all my courage and decided to head back into the Great Hall. I wasn’t going to let some awkward kiss ruin this otherwise perfect night. Sure, our kiss, and simultaneously my first kiss _ever_ , was awkward, to say the least. But weren’t all first kisses supposed to be? Padma had told me about her first kiss with Eddie Carmichael, a Ravenclaw a year ahead of us, in great detail and that experience definitely wasn’t a romantic one either. Apparently, Eddie leaned in with such force, he headbutted Padma which left her so dizzy, she nearly fainted! And Cho’s first kiss with Michael Corner wasn’t much better; his long, greasy hair got stuck in her earring and they had to walk, conjoined to one another, to Madam Pomfrey to get separated.

So, my first kiss with Dean wasn’t even that much of a horror story. It just _felt_ weird. Like we weren’t supposed to be doing it.

When walking through the large door, I could see the heads of a few younger students who weren’t allowed inside, peeking through, trying to catch a glimpse of the scene. I wondered if Luna had come out as well instead of locking herself up in her dorm while rereading the same book on the Scamanders. I wished she was here with me so I could tell her everything that had happened tonight…

Between the many faces, I caught a glimpse of Cho and Cedric, happily dancing while holding onto each other. I was almost certain I would be hearing they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend tomorrow at breakfast.

I suddenly got startled by somebody grabbing my shoulders and screaming, “DANI!” It was Padma, pealing over the loud sounds of strings and flutes. 

“PADMA!” I yelled back excitedly, “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself again!”

“Ugh! That Weasley was a nightmare! Glad Adrian could swoop me away from that misery,” She grunted, and I only then noticed Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin from our year, was standing beside her. “Where has your lovely date run off to?” Padma asked.

“He went to fetch us some punch. I think he got lost on the way there.”

I looked around the room again, scanning every single face, searching for Dean who I was sure had gone into hiding by now. I didn’t know much about Dean’s past romantic experiences, but I figured he couldn’t have had much more practise than me at 15 years old. All I wanted to do, was to just talk to Dean, laugh it off, and spend the rest of the evening dancing along to _The Weird Sisters_ songs, who were about to perform any minute now, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up soon!” Padma said, noticing my worried stare.

Adrian didn’t seem to acknowledge me and instead, grabbed his newly acquired date by the hand and pulled her back into the mass. So, there I was, standing alone in between all of my friends dancing and having fun. Shadows started to blur my vision and I could feel the bad intruders slowly creeping into my brain.

_Draco_

_Of course, she wore red. She knew it would annoy me. She wanted to agitate me, make something loose in me. But guess what? I honestly couldn’t care less. Who would ever care about a pathetic, judgemental know-it-all whose only personality trait is being “nice”?_

_Not me._

_I didn’t even want to pay attention to her, but Pucey’s boring talk about Quidditch left me no choice. Don’t get me wrong, I loved Quidditch. It was one of the only things that managed to distract me from the overwhelming pressure of- Whatever._

_He kept talking about pulling of a ‘Chelmondiston Charge’ at practice last week. I would have praised him for it if he hadn’t used it to boast his Quidditch skills to every single girl in our year. And here he was, talking about it yet again, to his new date. He had picked up one of the Patil twins and, even though I didn’t know what their individual names were, they were not so bad company. The Ravenclaw one is a lot more tolerable though. The long-faced Gryffindor one is quite the blabbermouth, continuously talking about how much nicer the boys from Durmstrang were to girls. Oh, how badly I wanted to tell her they were being nice to her for very specific reasons. But that would mean more talking and I honestly wasn’t up for that. However, these twins were quite okay. I especially enjoyed the fact that they had abandoned Weasley and Potter. Weasley’s date for a Slytherin on top of that!_

_My gaze darted back to the girl in red. It looked like she was looking for someone. What was she doing all by herself anyway? Had Dean abandoned her? Good for him. He must have realised what a pain in the arse she truly is._

_Pansy took my hand and pulled me closer to her, clearly indicating she wanted to dance again. I was heavily averse to that idea, but I’d do anything to rub the fact that I was dancing with an actual girl in Potter and Weasley’s faces. During our Waltz, I caught myself leading her to the middle of the dance floor, swaying past the two miserable boys, and gave them a “friendly” grin. Pathetic sods._

_While most students were struggling with their moves, I wasn’t. My parents had been bringing me to formal events ever since I could walk, so I knew the steps out the back of my head. But I felt myself become annoyed at Pansy. Her grip around my shoulder was too tight and she was always a bit too late. If she would just stop staring into my eyes and focus on the steps, maybe she’d actually be able to follow my lead for a bloody second._

_Pansy was beautiful. Smart. Ambitious. She was everything I could ever wish for. Though I knew why she was dancing with me at this very moment. And I knew it wasn’t about me. It didn’t matter how I looked or what my personality was like, she just liked my last name._

_Where had she gone? I could have sworn she was still there a second ago. Almost like her voice had been dampened, I could hear Pansy asking me if something was wrong, but I didn’t acknowledge her. I kept scanning the room, carefully searching for a hint of warm brown hair. Until I spotted a glimpse of the sparkly red fabric of her dress disappearing through the entrance of the Great Hall, into the corridor._

_I was so in my own train of thought, I didn’t notice I was no longer holding Pansy’s hand. I wasn’t even in the Great Hall anymore. Instead, I was following her._

_Dani_

_Calm down._

_In and out, Dani._

_Stop crying._

_Calm down._

_Bloody calm down!_

_The Calming Draught…It’s still in my room._

_Why am I like this? I’m so pathetic. Why can’t I just be normal?_

“Dani? Hey! Dani!” Someone yelled, while running into the room, but I couldn’t see them. My vision was completely blurred by shadows.

_No, please. Not now._

“What is happening to her?” The person asked panic-stricken.

_Leave me alone._

“I have tried everything!” Another voice said. But this one I recognised.

_Myrtle? Was I in the bathrooms?_

“Is it a curse?” The first person spoke again while shaking my body. Meanwhile, I was gasping for air, as though my lungs had filled up with water and I was drowning.

_I can’t breathe._

With a shaky voice, Myrtle explained, “I don’t know what it is. It happened once before. She was almost choking and then she fainted.”

_I’m going to die._

“She’s dying! Do something!” the ghost screamed but the other person stayed quiet, seeming petrified of the situation.

_I can’t do this anymore._

Myrtle screamed, “You’re the son of Narcissa Black! I can see it in your eyes. She was a powerful witch. That means you are too! So, help her!”

_Wait. Draco?_

“It’s a panic attack,” the voice said calmly, and I realised it was indeed Draco, crouched in front of me.

He cupped my tear-covered face in his hands, holding onto me tightly, and said, “Dani. Listen to my voice.” Yet he didn’t start to speak. Instead, very softly, he started humming. It wasn’t long before I realised, he was humming a familiar melody. My mother’s melody.

It caught me so off guard, I stopped choking on the air, and my heart rate slowly went back to normal. As my breathing slowed down, he kept humming and the comforting sound of my mother’s song was able to bring me back to normal. Even from beyond the grave, my mother was still looking out for me. Along with someone else.

Draco stopped and the only sound that was left was that of us breathing. I slowly opened my eyes and I found Draco’s wide, silvery ones staring back at me.

“Dani-” Draco said, his voice filled with relief, and he pulled me into a long, tight hug.

“You can let me go now. I’m okay,” I gave a faint laugh.

He released me from his grip, but his gaze was still heavily focussed on me. His eyes looked like they were filled with regret.

“Malfoy, I’m f-”

I wanted to make a joke of the situation and reassure him that I was fine, but he interrupted me, saying, “I don’t think you’re not worthy of respect. I need you to know that I immediately regretted using that word after you told me what happened to your parents. I was an ignorant arsehole to you, and you didn’t deserve that.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.”

“You don’t have to say anything. What _I am_ trying to say is,” he paused and took a deep breath in, “I don’t think you’re less than me. Hell, you’re probably the smartest witch of all in here.”

“I actually think that’s Hermi-”

“Okay, let’s not push it here.”

“Sorry,” I said softly through a small smile.

He chuckled, “You don’t have to forgive me. I just wanted to put that out there.”

“Okay.”

That’s when I noticed his hands were still holding onto my arms.

“Well, this turned out to be a fun evening after all! A boy! In this bathroom!” Myrtle swooped into the conversation, which made Draco back away from me.

“This is Myrtle,” I said to Draco, “I usually vent my problems to her when there’s not a boy sneaking in here to save me.”

“So, you knew my mother?” Draco asked Myrtle. It felt strange seeing them talk to each other.

“That I did. Very beautiful girl. Who did she marry?”

“Lucius Malfoy,” Draco replied, his face instantly turning cold.

“Oh-” Myrtle responded, almost seeming repulsed by the name.

“Do you want me to take you back to the Great Hall? To Dean?” Draco said, quickly changing the subject.

“No. You can go. I’m going to bed. It’s been an eventful night.”

“Okay,” Draco said, reaching out his hands to help me stand but I managed to pull myself up on my own.

Once we were both standing, I looked back into the eyes of the tall boy in front of me. “Thanks. For, you know, helping me,” I said, and I truly meant it.

“Any time.”

In that moment, I saw him again as the person I had grown to like last year. The genuine, sometimes even funny, boy that snuck me into his common room and took extra dessert with him for me. The boy that helped me escape from my nightmares.

“Merry Christmas, Dani,” He said, sincerity laced in his voice.

And for the first time ever, I let down my guard and dared to call him something that would tear apart the walls I had built around myself.

“Merry Christmas, Draco.”

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

I decided to walk past the Great Hall one last time. It seemed I had missed the entrance of _The Weird Sisters_. Their song, _Do the Hippogriff_ , blasted through the hall and every single student was jumping up and down from excitement. But I wasn’t up to join my friends anymore. I was too exhausted, too drained, too confused.

With my heels in my hand, I walked barefoot to the Ravenclaw tower, the music that came from the party still resounding over the entire castle. As I made my way through the dark corridors, I noticed a pair of shoes hanging from the ceiling, but there wasn’t enough light to make out who they belonged to. A bit further, I saw a Ravenclaw scarf sitting on one of the windowsills. And while walking up the staircase to my common room, I spotted several socks lying on the steps. But I was so tired, I didn’t even think about it. All I wanted to do, was to get in my bed and get rid of all the thoughts that this night had left me with.


	22. Coocoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas at Hogwarts! Time for presents, crackers, and surprises! Though not all of those are jolly.

“We kissed.”

Everyone around me let out a loud gasp and then started blabbering, asking when it happened, how it happened, and if he was a good kisser.

“I _knew_ Diggory would make his move at the ball!” I said to Cho excitedly while giving her a light nudge on the shoulder.

We all saw it coming for weeks, but Cho didn’t seem to grasp what had happened. She and Cedric had danced together for the entire evening, even still twirling in each other’s arms when nearly everyone had left the Great Hall. When the final song of the night ended, they still didn’t want to let go of each other. In fact, they wanted to get even closer.

“And then he leaned in and kissed me,” Cho was beaming as she was saying all of this, barely able to contain her smile which had stretched from ear to ear.

“So, are you two officially dating now?” Padma asked while scooping some beans on her plate.

Hogwarts had arranged an extra special breakfast to celebrate Christmas. The students of the other schools had stayed at the castle as well and Dumbledore wanted everyone to feel at home during the most “wonderful time of the year”. We had the usual: beans, sausages, scrambled and hard-boiled eggs, bacon, and so on. But to add to all of that we also had French and Bulgarian breakfast items like croissants, pains au chocolat, baguettes, sandwiches with egg and minced meat, and some kind of bread mash which they called “popara”. It actually tasted much better than it looked.

Cho sighed, “No…Not yet anyway. I thought maybe _I_ would ask him to be my boyfriend.”

Her words nearly made Padma spit out the spoonful of beans she had just stuffed into her mouth, “ _You’re_ asking him _?_ ”

“Would that be so weird?” Cho asked, suddenly seeming much less confident in her idea.

I immediately barged in, “Not at all, Cho! You should go for it! He obviously likes you.”

“Okay. I think I will,” she smiled, clearly thinking about their kiss again.

I wanted to tell them about my kiss with Dean, but I wasn’t ready to face the million questions they would throw at me afterwards. _How did it happen? Was he good? Was there tongue?_ No, thank you.

“So, when are you going to do it?” I asked Cho.

“After the Tournament. The minute he gets the cup,” she answered confidently. She had clearly been planning out the moment in her head.

“What if he doesn’t win?” Padma argued.

“He will,” Cho said, sounding awfully convinced, “But I’ll still love him, even if he doesn’t.”

“Aww!” I cooed, “You two are so precious!”

The three of us kept talking about the Yule Ball. Padma explained how much of a bore Ron was, and gushed about Adrian saving her from an awful night. The two danced and had even almost kissed as well! But that romantic moment got interrupted by Parvati pulling her away from him after the Durmstrang student she had been dancing with went to bed.

“So…Dani,” Padma said, “I didn’t see you and Dean anymore during The _Weird Sisters’_ performance?”

I hadn’t really thought of an excuse yet. I wasn’t ready to talk about last night. The awkward kiss was one thing but him just abandoning me in the middle of the dance…it made me feel awful.

“Oh. I just got tired, so he walked me back to my common room,” I lied.

“What a gentleman!” Cho said, placing both her hands over her heart.

“Definitely…”

I turned around in my seat, scanning the Slytherin table, hoping to see Draco somewhere. I didn’t know why I was so eager to find him. I should have felt embarrassed about what happened last night. The way he found me, curled up on the floor of the bathroom. Yet, the only thing I wanted to do was find his eyes, hoping to get a glimpse of the same reassuring look he had given me last night. But he was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Pansy.

“Where are her shoes?” Padma asked out of nowhere, staring at the entrance of the hall.

I looked over to see Luna walking towards us, only wearing a set of pastel purple socks with small yellow hearts on her feet. They looked exactly like the ones I saw on the steps to the Ravenclaw tower last night.

“Morning!” Luna said, as cheery as ever.

“Luna, where have your shoes gone?” Cho asked worriedly.

Luna laughed at Cho and responded, “Great question! I was wondering that myself.”

“Did you lose them?” I asked.

“No. Not at all! They are just hidden.”

Padma, Cho, and I looked at Luna with a puzzled expression. “Hidden where?” Padma asked.

“All around the castle. I’m just grabbing some toast so I can start looking around before the Christmas feast tonight.”

“Who hid them, Luna?” I asked, feeling the rage already build up in me.

Luna noticed but tried to reassure me, “Don’t worry about it, Dani. They’re just playing around.”

“You _know_ who did this?”

Luna looked over at several people coming inside for breakfast. Two people in particular actually. Seamus and _Dean_.

“Did they do this?” I asked through gritted teeth, my knuckles clenched.

I heard Luna still say, “I don’t mind it. Honestly,” but I was already on my way to the Gryffindor table where Seamus and Dean had just sat down. I couldn’t swallow my anger anymore. I don’t think I had ever felt this kind of rage. Not when Harry didn’t want to help me with my nightmares, not when Dean left me at the ball, not even when Draco said the word “blood traitor”. Because this time they were harming someone I loved.

I grabbed the copy of The Daily Prophet they were reading together. “Did you two hide Luna’s clothes around the castle?!” I thundered, throwing the newspaper on the ground. I was on the verge of screaming, though it was already loud enough to make a couple of students around us turn around to see what the drama was all about.

“Ah. Did weird Loony rat us out?” Seamus grunted while looking past me to give a dirty glare to Luna who was still at the Ravenclaw table.

_What did he just say?_

“Excuse me?” I looked at Seamus, my eyes filled with complete repulsion.

“I mean she’s a bit coocoo. The fire's lit, but the cauldron's empty,” He laughed and nudged Dean’s side as though it was all a joke. Dean, however, stayed deadly silent and avoided any eye contact.

“Luna isn’t weird. In fact, she’s the only sane person in all of Hogwarts!” I said angrily, biting back the urge to scream directly at his face. I turned to the boy next to him, waiting for him to open his mouth.

“We’re just joking around. It’s not that serious. She doesn’t even mind it,” Dean said eventually.

I couldn’t believe what he was saying. Especially coming from someone I had grown to trust and care for. And then it hit me. He didn’t leave me alone at the ball because of our kiss. He left me alone because he was hiding Luna’s clothes around the castle, while I was crying my eyes out in the bathroom.

“No. You’re bullying her. I may have expected this from you, Seamus,” I was fighting back tears, but I refused to let them peak through. I turned to Dean with a disgusted look on my face, “But _you_? And you left me alone at the ball to do it.”

His face turned from embarrassment to regret. “Dani-”

“Look, I don’t need to hear any of your excuses. But Luna deserves an apology, so you better go say you’re sorry.”

I couldn’t face him anymore. A lot of other students had stopped talking to their friends to listen in on our discussion. I think I even heard Lavender mutter the Amplifying Charm on us. I started walking away from them, practically storming out of the Great Hall. But Dean jumped out of his seat and yelled, “Hey Dani! Wait!” while grabbing my arm to stop me.

I turned around and looked into his eyes with a look of utter disappointment. I had been wrong about everything I thought about him. I thought he was different. I thought he wasn’t a bully. I thought for once I had made a good decision in trusting someone.

“I thought you were a good guy, Dean.”

When he heard that, his grip around my arm loosened and he let go of me. He didn’t try to follow me anymore.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Cho, Padma, and Parvati practically had to drag to Hogsmeade. “Dani, come on! It’s Christmas!” Padma had said while pulling off the blanket I was hiding under. Eventually, I gave in because they were right. This was supposed to be a good Christmas _for once_. But no matter how much I tried to take in the festive spirit by admiring the Fairy lights and snow-covered roofs in Hogsmeade, I wasn’t able to enjoy any of it.

Luna didn’t join us because she was too busy trying to find all her missing clothes around the castle. We insisted on helping her with her search, but she wanted to do it on her own and kept saying that she didn’t mind it.

The group noticed how taken aback I was by the whole situation and tried cheering me up by visiting _Zonko’s Joke Shop_ , but shockingly, the deafening sound of Screaming Yo-yo’s just didn’t seem to better my mood. I wasn’t able to buy anything anyway because I had spent all my money for the semester on my dress. And what for? For a ball that turned out to be one of the most terrible evenings of my life.

My parents had put a decent amount of money in my bank. Every semester, I could get a part of it at _Gringotts_ to use. It was an arrangement my parents had made with the bank before I was even born so I would always have access to money in case they…well…in case that something happened to them.

We were sitting in The Three Broomsticks, drinking pumpkin juice (Cho’s treat) when Padma started talking about Seamus and Dean once again, “How did they even get into our common room? They’re Gryffindors?”

“Someone from our House must have helped them get in,” Cho suspected, “Dani, what do you think?”

But Cho quickly noticed I wasn’t in the mood to talk about Dean, so they dropped the subject. Instead, Parvati kept talking about this boy from Durmstrang who she danced with at the ball. His name was Poliakoff and, apparently, this Poliakoff was an absolute “dream”.

“I’m serious, girls! The boys from Durmstrang are so much nicer to girls! They actually listen to what you say.”

Although I suspected there were other reasons why the boy had been so nice to her, I was glad Parvati at least had a good Yule Ball experience.

From the other side of the café, I heard the loud laughter of Crabbe and Goyle. Their table was filled with empty glass mugs that had previously been filled with Butterbeer. They still seemed to be in quite the party mood, I doubted those two had even gone to bed at all. Crabbe raised his hand to get Madam Rosmerta’s attention to ask for a new round but another pale hand pulled Crabbe down again. It was Draco’s and he was giving his friends a dirty look. A couple of other Slytherins were sitting at the same table, like Pansy. Normally, Pansy and Draco sat abnormally close to each other, so close it would probably have been more comfortable for her to sit on his lap. But today, she sat in between Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, looking incredibly irritated. Even more so than usual.

“What’s up with her?” I asked, pointing my gaze in Pansy’s direction.

Padma leaned in to whisper into my ear, “Apparently Malfoy just got up and left the Yule Ball last night and didn’t come back. Pansy is furious at him,” she explained, “Of course, Blaise took the first chance he got to ask her to dance. I’m guessing she was too embarrassed to be standing alone for the rest of the evening, so she said yes.”

“Is Draco cross with her?” I asked

His first name slipped out without me even realising it at first, though Padma did and looked at me funnily. She knew I only ever called him by his last name.

Luckily, she brushed it off and continued, “I guess. Wouldn’t you be if your date danced with somebody else?”

“You should ask Ron that question.”

“That’s different!”

Draco had abandoned Pansy in the same way Dean left me last night. I could understand why she was avoiding him today; she probably felt the same kind of embarrassment I did. But I knew why Draco hadn’t been there with her. And it was because of me.

The Draco that helped me yesterday wasn’t the one I was used to at all. It’s like he had changed into a whole different person, suddenly forgetting about blood status and privilege. Like he saw me as a friend…But no matter what I was feeling right now, I couldn’t forgive him that easily. One apology didn’t change that. And it certainly didn’t make us friends.

I didn’t realise I was staring in their direction until his eyes found mine and I suddenly felt incredibly exposed. While I had been yearning for his reassurance, I instantly looked away, knowing he wasn’t going to give it to me. It was Draco after all… When I looked back into his direction, Draco’s eyes had drifted away again, now intently watching the content of his glass. And for the rest of the time, we both didn’t dare to look into each other’s direction again.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

The Christmas ceremony turned out to be quite enjoyable. Luna had managed to gather all her clothing again and joined us during the Christmas feast, though she still seemed a bit upset by today’s occurring. She wasn’t in the mood to pull a wizard cracker with me, so Cho volunteered to do one with me. It went off with a huge blast and out came a large cloud of blue smoke and multiple live mice. Cho jumped on the bench, screaming her lungs out because the mice kept running around her. Actual tears had formed in my eyes from how badly I was laughing.

I forgot how overwhelmingly extensive the Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was. Over a hundred roast turkeys, piles upon piles of roasted potatoes, buttered peas, and buckets of cranberry sauce covered the tables. We ate and ate and ate some more until we practically had to roll ourselves back to our dormitories where we would still talk for hours, well past midnight, about the most peculiar things. From strange dreams we had had to which professor would win in a duel against another professor.

We had concluded that Hagrid would lose to Sprout. She would also beat Binns and Trelawney, but she would lose to Professor Flitwick. He would then lose to Mad-Eye. Though Padma argued that with the fact that Flitwick knew almost every spell in the book, so it could go both ways. However, we all agreed that McGonagall could take on Snape with ease. And Dumbledore would just make himself lose because he knows Minerva should win, even though he’s the most powerful.

I turned out to be the last one to fall asleep. But this time it wasn’t because of shadows or intruders. And I didn’t even think about Dean anymore. I just wanted to let this feeling of happiness soak in because I knew it wouldn’t last.


	23. Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani reaches the edge of her limits.

The holidays flew by in a rush. Some students went back to their families to celebrate New Year, but I stayed at the castle. Luckily, Padma and Parvati stayed as well so we spent that day playing games like Wizard’s Chess and Gobstones.

Classes were now picking back up again. I had hoped we would start with something calm to ease into the busy class schedule, but of course, we had to start with _Defence Against the Dark Arts_. Moody was explaining ways to resist the Imperius Curse when Padma leaned towards me to whisper something in my ear,

“So, are you going to talk to Dean any time soon? It’s been two weeks.”

“Not this again,” I sighed annoyedly.

This wasn’t the first time she had mentioned Dean. In fact, she and Cho had been encouraging me to talk to him since Boxing Day. I accidentally let it slip that we had kissed, and Padma got so excited, she sent Cho an owl to tell her all about it. I didn’t mind though; it was time they knew. They reassured me that first kisses were most likely always awkward and that such a thing shouldn’t stop me from talking to him and working things out, though I kept telling them it wasn’t even about the kiss. It was about Luna.

“Well, Luna said she didn’t mind what they did. Maybe you should take her word for it,” Padma suggested.

“He’s a bully, Padma,” I whispered curtly, “I’m not talking to him anymore.”

“All right,” she reacted in a defending tone, “I’m just saying you should try to-”

“Miss Patil,” Mad-Eye stopped in the middle of his lecture about the history of the Imperius Curse and instead, started lecturing the girl next to me, “Do you require a microphone because you clearly want to speak over me.”

“I’m sorry, Professor,” she apologised. I couldn’t help but giggle at how terrified Padma looked. No matter how much everyone admired Moody, the man still scared every single student witless. And it wasn’t just because of his looks. He felt that D.A.D.A. classes should be practical instead of theoretical, which often led to some uncomfortable situations. Nonetheless, I still looked up to him as a teacher. He had been a fantastic Auror, and his knowledge of the Dark Arts was remarkable, to say the least.

As we were all leaving the classroom, Moody called after me, “Miss Willows, a word.”

“Is there anything wrong, Professor?”

Professor Moody walked towards me in a lumbering sort of way while trying to balance himself on his wooden leg. “I was just wondering how your further preparations for your O.W.L.S. were going?” He asked in a croaky voice.

“Excuse me, Sir?” I asked, staring directly into his fake eye.

“You know. Your extra research on unforgivable curses,” he explained and gave me a small grin.

At the start of this school year, I had asked him more information about the Ministry’s insights on said curses. Without any judgement in his voice, he had explained to me that the Ministry doesn’t track the use of unforgivable curses. It only tracks minors using magic outside of school. So, if you were to use an unforgivable curse inside the walls of the castle, there was no way for anyone to know what you did. “You can torture your classmates all you want,” he had joked.

“Oh, it’s going well. I’m actually focussing on Memory Charms right now.”

Well, that was a complete lie.

“I’m sure Professor Flitwick would be able to help you with that. Want to forget something in particular?”

“Rather a lot of things, Sir.”

Mad-Eye started to laugh hysterically, so much so that the volume of his voice was almost too loud to bear, but suddenly he stopped. His face turned deadly serious and he said, “You’re a funny girl, Willows. I admire you finding positivity after what happened to your parents.”

The mention of my parents took me aback and I felt the atmosphere of the conversation shift.

“You knew my parents?” I asked hesitantly.

“Not personally, no. But I heard great things about your mother. She was a Healer, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Died so young. You would almost think it had been better for her to join the Death Eaters. Would have lived longer,” he said, laughing yet again.

But I wasn’t. Not even a little bit.

“I should probably leave for my next class,” I said, smiling awkwardly and picking up my school bag while already walking towards the door.

“Until next week, Willows! Don’t forget your essay on Hex-deflection!”

_You would almost think it had been better for her to join the Death Eaters…_ What an awful thing to say. While not even an hour ago I had been defending his actions and calling him a genius, now, I wasn’t so sure about that anymore. I always thought his blunt words had a reason, but what reason could he have had to say such hurtful things to me?

*Cough*

And how did he even know about what happened to her? Well, the news did end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet, I guess…

*Cough*

_Who on earth is dying in this corridor?!_

I turned around, trying to find the source of the coughing sound when I saw a few strands of white hair peaking from underneath the staircase.

*Cough*

“Draco?” I asked. What was he just standing there for?

“Come here,” he whispered.

I was staring dumbfoundedly at his face peaking from underneath the stairs. “What?” I uttered.

When Draco noticed a group of students walk past me in the hallway, he disappeared in the dark until they were gone. I really wasn’t in the mood for any of his shenanigans after what had happened with Professor Moody. I didn’t even have a lot of time anymore to get to _Charms_ class. Professor Flitwick was bound to start any minute now.

“Merlin, just come here,” he hissed.

I sighed and followed him into his hiding place, which was uncomfortably small. So small, he had to crouch to fit underneath the steps, though I fit quite easily. I could barely see his face from how dark it was. Though I could tell he seemed distraught, although he always looked a bit troubled to be fair. Perhaps he was still angry about Pansy and Blaise dancing together at the ball.

“What’s going on?” I asked when he didn’t immediately start to speak. His hesitance was starting to worry me.

Draco’s eyes turned soft and he asked, “Nothing. I just- Can we talk about what happened?”

“And what is that exactly? I said, acting completely oblivious. Though of course, I knew what he was talking about. In fact, it was all I could think about for the past few weeks. But where was this all coming from suddenly? We hadn’t even looked at each other in two whole weeks. What had triggered him to suddenly reach out to me?

“You know. At the Yule Ball. What happened?”

I really wasn’t ready to admit everything to him. I didn’t even know if I ever wanted to tell him about my nightmares at all. I had already told him too much about my parents before and I didn’t like the vulnerable position it put me in. So, I responded, “Nothing special. It just happens to me sometimes.”

“So, it happened more than once?”

I didn’t understand why Draco was suddenly being so nice to me. It seemed like a trap. And I had learned from my previous mistakes with Dean to not trust anyone anymore.

“What is it to you?” I said defensively.

The boy didn’t seem to have been expecting that response from me because he suddenly changed his whole demeanour, “Are you seriously still angry with me?”

“I’m not angry with you. I’m just a bit confused. You act like we were friends?”

“I thought we were towards the end of third year.”

“Look, Draco. It’s pretty clear you just wanted me to do your homework while I just wanted to learn the charm and to hear you gossip about Harry, Ron, and Hermione.”

His nose crinkled up and his jaw and lips tightened as he said, “How is that going for you then? Got any gossip lately? Because as far as I recall, you’ve never even asked about them in the months we were hanging out.”

He walked closer to me, and his body towered over me, only a small beam of light reflecting on his face. “You keep talking about wanting to find out everyone’s secrets like Potter’s but you haven’t been doing that at all. You could have befriended them! But you spent all your time in _my_ common room, Dani! You don’t care about them at all!”

He wasn’t whispering anymore. Instead, he was shouting at me. Not in his usual mocking manner though. He seemed hurt. Yet, there was a deep, burning hatred in his cruel and menacing eyes.

“Don’t talk to me like you know everything about me!” I yelled back, matching his volume.

“Do you really find it that hard to admit to yourself that you liked me?” He thundered while stepping even closer to me and I felt myself walking backwards to maintain the space between us and my hand slowly reaching for my wand.

“As if you even liked me? If you wanted to be friends, we wouldn’t be hiding in the dark underneath these stairs right now. You can’t come to me proclaiming that I’m worthy of respect and then do this?” He was going to react, but I didn’t let him, “Besides, I could never like you. I for one am a _good_ person.”

“Oh, please,” he sneered at me and then laughed, only adding fuel to my wrath, “I know you talk big about yourself but really you’re just like everyone else. And that’s your biggest fear, right? Being ordinary. Not knowing more spells than everyone. Not being the smartest in the class. Not being the nicest.”

“Stop it.”

I knew he liked to have these little discussions. I knew he just wanted to reach my limits of restraint. It wasn’t serious for him. Perhaps the anger he had for Blaise and Pansy was influencing whatever he was telling me right now, but that didn’t make the blow of what he was about to say any less harsh.

“Because then your parents would have died for nothing.”

I imagined him, punching his way through my chest with his pale, bare hands and ripping out my heart. He would be laughing while I was bleeding to death right in front of him. I wished he would have done that because it would have hurt less.

I took out my wand and pointed it against his throat, pressing it deep into his skin, hard enough to make him yelp in pain. “I said stop it!”

The Cruciatus Curse was at the tip of my tongue. _I could do it. Nobody would know._

“Dani, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said, now whispering again.

I didn’t even realise the tears falling down my face until he pointed it out. I lowered my wand and wiped them off with the sleeve of my jumper.

“And that’s why we’re not friends,” I said and walked away from him, leaving Draco alone in the dark.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

I didn’t go to _Charms_ anymore, or the class after that. Instead, I paced around my common room all afternoon, thinking about Moody, Draco, and my parents. When the first few students entered the common room after classes ended, I left again. I ran around the castle until I eventually found myself, out of breath, standing in front of the Gryffindor common room.

“Password?” The Fat Lady that guarded the Gryffindor Tower chanted.

“I don’t need to enter. I need to speak to someone inside. Do you know how to reach them?” I panted.

“Ah. Yes. Definitely,” She said. The plump woman cleared her throat, opened her mouth, and out came the most dreadful note I had ever heard. She didn’t stop producing the terrible shriek until one of the students came to open the door.

“Everything all right here?” A Gryffindor student stood in the doorway. A pin was attached to his robe which read the word “Prefect”.

“Go on, darling,” The Fat Lady said to me.

“Right. I need to speak to Harry. Is he here?” I asked.

“He is. Let me get him for you,” and the boy disappeared again behind the portrait.

I was still heavily out of breath, though I didn’t know if it came from running through the castle or just my overall state of panic. It wasn’t long until a boy with curly hair and a scar on his forehead was standing in front of me, looking very confused.

“Dani, you all right?” Harry asked, clearly bewildered by the whole situation.

“Harry, I need you to help me with the Dementors.”

He sighed and started giving me the same excuse I had heard a few months ago, “Dani, like I said, I’m really busy. I still don’t know h-”

“I’m serious,” I interrupted him, “Professor Lupin said you could help me and I can’t keep going on like this anymore.”

Harry’s face suddenly changed completely at the mention of the professor, “Wait, Remus told you?”

“Yes…”

Instead of giving me another excuse, he now seemed intrigued, “What did he say?”

“That you could teach me something to help me fight my nightmares about Dementors.”

“I see,” Harry sighed, thinking over what I had just told him.

“So, can you?”

And what he said, gave me the first spark of light in the darkness that was my mind. A sense of hope.

“I’ll help you.”


	24. Expecto Patronum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attempts to teach Dani the Patronus Charm as the second task of the Triwizard Tournament approaches.

With clammy hands, I tried to press down my bouncing knee, which was shaking to the heavy beat of my pounding heart. When that didn’t work, I started pacing around the room, impatiently walking back and forth. He was late.

_I should just go. This will all just be a waste of his time. He needs to focus on the Tournament, not me._

I decided it was a lost cause anyway and grabbed my bag off the floor. I felt guilty for leaving, but I knew nothing I did would ever get rid of my nightmares. Upon reaching the entrance of the _History of Magic classroom_ , which Harry had said would be empty today, I nearly got the door slammed into my face.

Harry walked in with a big smile and exclaimed, “Dani! Good! You’re here already.”

_Well, there go my chances of fleeing._

“So, Remus told you I could help you?” The boy said as he placed his schoolbag on one of the desks.

“He did. Last year. I didn’t get the courage to ask you until now,” I muttered.

“It’s weird he never mentioned this to me,” he said, now pulling himself onto one of the desks. His feet were dangling through the air. “I guess he wanted you to come to me on your own accord.”

“You still talk to Professor Lupin? How is he?”

“Barely. Though we send letters from time to time. He seems fine. He’s living with family of mine.”

_Family? I thought Harry didn’t have family anymore, except for his terrible aunt and uncle? Well, there was Sirius Black, but he had fled the country after his escape from Azkaban._

“Should we start? I’m meeting Hermione and Ron in the library later,” Harry suggested.

He jumped back off the desk and walked over to me. We seemed visibly uncomfortable standing across from each other. I think we both realised how weird it was for us to be doing something together on our own. Sure, the two of us had experienced some things, like that time we hid underneath his invisibility cloak to bombard Draco with snowballs, or when we sang and danced together in the Weasley’s tent at the Quidditch World Cup (and everything that happened after that…), but we weren’t exactly friends.

“So, I’m going to teach you the Patronus charm,” Harry started, “It’s not an easy one and requires extreme focus. You concentrate on a single, very happy memory. Allow it to fill you up and then say the incantation _Expecto Patronum._ ”

The second he said the name of the incantation, I remembered the day I had seen Professor Lupin and Harry in the D.A.D.A. classroom. I had neglected to remember the name of the charm due to my shock after seeing a Dementor appear. But now I realised Lupin had been teaching Harry this exact spell.

“A happy memory? Like what?”

“Well, I had to take some time to figure out mine. I thought about the first time I rode a broom, or when I found out I was a wizard. But the one that really worked was the moment I realised I had a new home.”

I instantly knew what my happiest memory was. I thought of The Forest. I envisioned my mother sitting next to me, her holding up my hand until a Fairy landed down in it. I remembered the feeling of its tiny feet tickling my fingers as the creature danced across my palm. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Dani! You’re doing it! Stay focused!” Harry rejoiced.

I saw a flash of blue light appear through my closed eyes and felt my wand vibrating as I kept focusing hard on my memory. I saw the forest’s bright, orange leaves rustling in the wind. I felt the green grass touch my legs. I even heard the wings of the Fairies fluttering above my head. It felt like I was there with her.

But then I saw the blue sky get covered with grey clouds. The leaves fell from the branches and a mist so thick and dark spread over the entire woods. A brushing sound behind me grew louder and louder, followed by the sound of deep, heavy breaths in my neck. I knew what I was going to encounter behind me. I had seen all this before in one of my nightmares.

I opened my eyes, which were now filled with tears, and tried to complete the spell. “Ex-Expecto Patr-” But my whole body was shaking so badly, I dropped my wand on the floor, and quickly opened my eyes.

“Dani! It’s fine!” Harry said, picking up my wand and handing it back to me.

I walked to the other side of the room and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall while slowly trying to breathe in and out.

“Sorry,” I cried, “I’m wasting your time.”

Harry sat next to me and hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder. “Ehm. You know…” He stuttered, “Maybe you should think about another memory. Sleep on it. We’ll meet next week and try again.”

“Yeah…I think that’s probably for the best,” I replied quietly.

He looked uncomfortable. I guess he didn’t really know how to handle a girl having a mental breakdown in front of him. But then again, who would?

“You don’t have to explain to me why you’re having these nightmares,” Harry said, “But it’s okay to be scared of them. The Dementors. I was too, you know.”

He waited for me to react, but I couldn’t get a word out. The lump in my throat had overtaken my entire body.

He eventually spoke up again, “I’ve dealt with them in real life. Once you get the hang of this, you’ll never have to be scared of them again. I promise.”

Harry and I had actually grown up quite close to one another, both coming from Surrey which is a rather small town. Sadly, we had never met before Hogwarts. Though, I wondered if we would have been friends if we knew each other before all of this. He seemed like such a kind person and his selflessness and sincerity had a rather hopeful effect on me.

And so, we met again the next week, trying to conjure my Patronus for hours upon hours. But yet again, no memory of mine seemed to have stayed intact from the shadows in my mind. Every happy moment of my life had been intruded by Dementors, lurking behind me. I thought about dancing at the Yule Ball. I had been so happy then, but my mind instantly thought of the awkward kiss and the panic attack. I thought about my first day at Hogwarts, but that only made me think of Dean even more and how wrong I had been about him all this time. We tried and tried until Harry told me to sleep on it again.

I could barely focus on classes. All I could think about was finding a happy memory, hidden somewhere deep inside my brain. One that had remained untouched by the intruders, but the search seemed pointless.

Another week later I sauntered into the _History of Magic_ classroom, but by then, I had already given up on ever mastering the Patronus Charm. While Harry tried to stay positive around me, it seemed like his patience was running thin as well.

“I have to check something out in the Prefect’s bathroom,” Harry said while grabbing his golden egg, “I’ll be back soon. Try and think of a memory while I’m gone!”

When he left the room, I opened my bag and took out a tiny box. It was the music box which used to belong to my mother. It was one of the only things my brother Jason had left for me before running off to another country. I opened the box, turned the little lever and it softly started playing the song my mother used to sing to me whenever I was crying in bed. I closed my eyes and let the comforting tune enter my ears. I must have sat there, eyes closed, for over half an hour. Or maybe it was only ten minutes. My mind was so engulfed by the melody, it was hard to keep track of time.

The box stopped playing music, yet the sound didn’t stop. From far away, I heard a soft humming, slowly increasing in volume as though it was coming closer. Yet, it wasn’t my mother singing the tune. It was Draco.

As the sound of his voice increased, I felt a pressure in my wand. I opened my eyes, and for the first time I could confidently speak, “Expecto Patronum!” A thin wisp of bright, blue sparks escaped my wand, shot upwards to the ceiling, and took the shape of a small type of hawk.

_I did it. I DID IT!_ I jumped up and down, laughing loudly at the sight of the glowing bird swerving through the air, my eyes following its every move.

The door of the classroom suddenly flew open and Harry chimed in, yelling, “I’ve figured out the egg!” when the hawk flew past his face, making him nearly fall backwards.

“And I’ve figured out the Patronus Charm!” I shouted in response with a smile on my face so wide, my cheeks started to feel sore.

Harry walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder as we both stared at the bird, elegantly flying through the classroom.

“So, what was the memory?” He asked.

“It was an unexpected one. That’s all I’m going to say,” I responded, not even having had time to think about the memory that had conjured my Patronus. _I wasn’t thinking of a happy memory at all?_ I didn’t exactly know what it meant, but it was impossible for me to feel worried right now. I was taken with an overwhelming sense of happiness and relief.

Without even thinking about it, I pulled the boy next to me into a tight hug. I didn’t even care if we would feel awkward afterwards. Right now, I felt the urge to thank him because he hadn’t only saved my sanity, he had saved my life.

While I was holding onto him, I felt drops of water tickle my neck. “Why is your hair wet?” I asked.

Harry smiled and just responded, “Long story.”

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Harry had invited me to join him in the library to “do some last-minute research”. I didn’t quite know what that meant but I felt like I had to repay him for teaching me the Patronus Charm somehow, so I agreed. When we walked into the library, we were welcomed with a furious-looking Hermione.

“Where have you been, Harry?” She said in a rough, tight voice, “The task is tomorrow, and you still don’t know what will happen during the second task!”

“I was helping Dani with something,” he responded.

I turned to him. “I thought you said you figured it out?”

“Not completely,” he answered, “Now we just know _what_ to figure out…”

Apparently, Harry had figured out the clue in the golden egg while I was conjuring my Patronus. He had told Hermione and Ron about his findings and then returned to the _History of Magic_ classroom to help me further, though that hadn’t been necessary anymore.

I looked at him with disbelief. I couldn’t believe that he was willing to lose valuable time researching for the second task for me. But then I realised what a ridiculous choice that was to make. As Hermione said, Harry only had a few hours left to figure out his task. A champion without a plan was bound to fail, or worse, be killed.

“Couldn’t that have waited until after the task?” Hermione asked annoyedly.

“No,” he said curtly.

Ron sighed loudly, “Look, ‘Mione. He’s here now. Let’s not waste more time. So far, we only know there will be Merpeople involved.”

“Fine,” Hermione answered snippily, “Harry, tell me again.”

“ _Come seek us where our voices sound_.”

“The Black Lake!” Hermione and I said in unison. Her eyes were burning through my skin. She seemed absolutely furious at me for stealing Harry’s time. As if I didn’t feel guilty enough…

“That’s obvious,” she snapped at me.

I figured I was doing more harm than good by interrupting their session so I sat down while Harry kept saying the clues he had gotten from the golden egg. But we didn’t have long to figure them out.

Mad-Eye Moody walked up next to Hermione, saying, “Hate to break up the skull session. Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Not you, Potter and Willows. Just Weasley and Granger.”

Hermione immediately protested, explaining how little time Harry had left but he wouldn’t budge and forced the two students to leave the library.

But before Hermione did, she turned to me with desperate eyes, “Please help him with this, Dani.”

I realised however she was acting before, wasn’t due to me being there or taking away his time. She was just deadly worried for her best friend.

“Of course,” I reassured her.

Harry and I spent another hour searching through all the different books in the library, trying to find a way to breathe underwater for at least an hour, but all options were either too difficult to master or were potions we didn’t have the ingredients for.

“Dani, it’s okay. I’m just going to clean up here,” Harry said eventually.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping you out.”

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s late. You should get some sleep,” he yawned. He looked extremely exhausted as well, but I knew he wasn’t going to see his bed any time soon.

“Maybe I’ll be able to get a full night’s sleep for once now,” I giggled but then put on a sincere expression, “Thank you for today.”

“Don’t worry about it. I hope the spell will help.”

“I hope so too,” I replied, “Good luck, Harry.”

When I made my way to the exit of the library, I walked past Professor Moody again. Ever since his comment about my mother, I hadn’t dared to look at him. I used to love his _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ classes, but now I dreaded them every single week.

“Good night, Miss Willows,” he nodded.

I gave him a faint smile in return and left the room.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Turns out Hermione and I were right. The next day, boats took us to the middle of the Black Lake where the second task of the Triwizard Tournament would take place. I was standing next to Padma and Parvati on the first raft. They were both cheering loudly for Harry, Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur. The four champions stood on the middle raft, surrounded by their friends. I noticed Luna was there as well.

Dumbledore’s voice sounded through the area, “Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return it to the surface. Simple enough, except for this: they will have but one hour to do so and one hour only. After that, they’ll be on their own. No magic will save them.”

The loud bang of a cannon shot initiated the start of the task and all the champions jumped into the water. I saw Harry disappear underneath the surface and prayed that he had found a way to breathe underwater for such a long time.

Padma was looking around nervously for something. I was about to ask her who or what she was searching for when I noticed I couldn’t see Cho on any raft. Surely, she would have come to support Cedric?

“Where’s Cho?” I asked her, but when I looked at her, her face was filled with horror.

“I think…she’s in there,” Padma trembled, shakily pointing her finger at the water.

“She’s the treasure? But Cho’s Boggart!” I quaked.

“I know.”

Last year, during Professor Lupin’s D.A.D.A. class, we had to face our biggest fear to practice the Boggart-banishing spell, _Riddikuluz_. My boggart had been a Dementor, Padma’s was a giant cobra, and Cho’s was drowning. I still remember the image of an exact copy of Cho, choking on water right in front of us. And now she was put at the bottom of the Black Lake with no way of getting herself out of there.

We noticed Hermione and Ron weren’t anywhere to be found as well and assumed they were put in the water as well.

After nearly an hour of waiting, Cedric and Cho were the first to come to the surface. She was smiling and waving around awkwardly, though her eyes were filled with fear. Cedric may have been the first to come out of the water, but being stuck underneath, not being able to save yourself and only being able to rely on another person must have been absolutely frightening.

Padma and I immediately took a boat to the middle raft so we could comfort her. We wrapped her up with towels to warm her up, but she kept shaking, though I was starting to think it wasn’t just because she was cold.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, “I may have something to calm you down.” I took the small bottle of Calming Draught Professor Snape had given me a while ago and held it in front of her. Now that I knew the Patronus charm, I wouldn’t be needing it anymore.

“Don’t worry,” Cho said, still shivering uncontrollably, “I don’t need it. I have Cedric by my side and that’s the most calming thing there is.”

Eventually, Viktor Krum erupted from the water, holding on tightly to Hermione. Fleur had had to quit participating in the task after getting attacked by Grindylows, which caused a lot of panic since Fleur’s sister was still underwater. Though Harry, being the saviour he is, arrived back on the raft, carrying Ron _and_ Fleur’s sister.

Cedric had won. Even though Harry arrived last, he was awarded second place. After him came Krum and last place was given to Fleur.

I wanted to go up to Luna to talk to her about the thrilling task but once she caught sight of me, she followed Neville to the boats to return to the castle.

_Was she avoiding me? And if so, what did I do?_


	25. False Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani finds out the truth about what really happened at the Yule Ball.

Harry’s explanation of the _Patronus_ charm couldn’t have come at a better time. Because not even a week later, I was haunted by one of my nightmares yet again.

I was in the _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ classroom. The large cathedral-like windows normally provided plenty of illumination, but this time, the room looked dreadfully dim. Only a single beam of light was able to burst through a small crack in the glass, but it was enough for me to notice there were no other students around me. The only other person in the room was Professor Moody, who was slowly scratching a piece of chalk across the blackboard. The scraping sound of the chalk made me cringe and sent shivers up my spine. It was almost unbearable to listen to. All of a sudden, he stopped, turned around, and Mad-Eye’s gloomy figure came closer to me. The single beam of light coming from the window lit up his face and I saw that his fake eye was spinning around uncontrollably. Once he saw the shock in my eyes, he started laughing loudly, almost screaming. I jumped out of my seat and backed up while trying to find my wand in the pockets of my robe, but they suddenly seemed infinitely large and I couldn’t reach it. Meanwhile, he kept coming closer, still laughing menacingly; the awful shrieks made my skin crawl. I ran towards the door. I pushed and pulled but it wouldn’t budge. I was stuck.

That’s when the laughing stopped. When I turned back around, Mad-Eye had his face bowed down and was hiding it with a hood. He slowly looked back up and slid the hood off his head. His face had changed into something terrifying. His skin had decayed and the only thing that was left was his skull and his fake eye, still spinning back and forth.

I didn’t know what he had turned into. It seemed like a weird mix between a Dementor and the hooded figures I saw at the Quidditch World Cup. Mr Weasley had said they were Death Eaters.

I finally managed to reach my wand inside of my pocket and held it out in front of me. I was shaking but I held on tightly. I forcefully pointed it into Mad-Eye’s direction and screamed, “ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!”_ Once again, a whisp of silver escaped from my wand and took the shape of a hawk. It started flying around Moody and surrounded him in a gleam so bright it blinded my entire vision.

And for the first time ever, I woke up from a nightmare with a smile. I placed my hand on my heart; it was beating at a normal speed _and_ I didn’t have any trouble breathing. I was genuinely okay and, most of all, I was safe. To my surprise, the Patronus Charm had actually worked! I jumped out of my bed, barely able to believe I had finally figured out how to defeat my nightmares. At last, all my worries would be over. I wanted to scream from happiness, but I noticed that Padma was still sleeping, so I contained myself.

Luna’s bed was empty. I figured she was already having breakfast, so I got ready and quickly made my way downstairs to the Great Hall to tell her the exciting news. But when I arrived there, she wasn’t sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Instead, she was seated with the Gryffindors, next to Neville and Ginny.

I went over a bit hesitantly because not much further from them, sat Seamus and Dean, two boys I desperately wanted to avoid. Luna was reading a new edition of the Quibbler while putting a spoonful of Cheeri Owls cereal in her mouth.

“Hey, Luna! I have exciting news!” I said but she kept her nose stuffed into her magazine as though she didn’t even hear me. “Luna?” I said again.

This time, she looked up from her magazine and looked at me with a glare I was unable to read. Luna stood up and walked away from the table. I thought she was running away from me again, but after a few steps, she stopped and looked back, waiting for me to follow her.

She stopped walking once we reached the Entrance Hall, and stared at me with her head tilted, once again waiting for me to react.

“I feel like we haven’t talked in forever,” I smiled, though my smile quickly faded at her response.

“That’s because we haven’t. Because I knew you wouldn’t listen.”

Her words didn’t correlate with the happy, dreamy, and positive look in her eyes. She didn’t seem angry at all. She seemed almost passive-aggressive, but I knew that wasn’t Luna’s usual behaviour.

“Is this about Seamus and Dean?” I asked.

She shrugged in response.

“Look. I was just trying to defend you.”

She sighed, looked down, and her happy demeanour was gone. “Dani, I said I didn’t mind the whole situation.”

“But they were bullying you,” I replied, unable to understand why she would let others walk over her like that.

“They weren’t.”

“Do you think stealing your stuff and hiding them around the castle is just friendly banter?”

Luna looked back up, her crystal, blue eyes pleadingly staring into mine, “Would it be so bad to pretend that it is?”

“Merlin, Luna. You’re so naïve,” I snapped. _Why on earth would she need to pretend?_

For the first time since I’ve known her, Luna raised her voice at me, “Dani! I let them in!”

“What?”

“I told Michael Corner to give them the password to the Ravenclaw common room.”

“Why would you do that?”

“You’ve been so busy with Dean and Padma and Cho. I had to hear about your kiss with Dean from Neville!”

At first, I thought, _Did everyone know about our kiss now?_ But then I realised what Luna was trying to tell me.

Luna lowered her voice again, “It’s not just because of Seamus and Dean. I’ve been feeling left out for a while. I know I’m not the main character in your life. Maybe not even the supporting character, and that’s fine. But I can feel alone sometimes. And Seamus and Dean may not have meant it as friendly banter in the beginning, but it’s truly turned into a fun game now,” she explained calmly.

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I was so in my own bubble of anxiety, I forgot to take a step back and see her perspective of the whole thing. The realisation of what a terrible friend I had been to her, regardless of whether I realised it or not, broke my heart.

“I didn’t mean to neglect you,” I replied regretfully.

“I know. And I love you. I really do. But I’m not here for the sole reason to give you advice from time to time. And I know you were trying to defend me, but I actually like being called weird. I think it suits me,” she laughed, “You’re weird too, you know.”

I smiled back at her and said teasingly, “Oh, am I?”

“Yes,” said Luna, “In your own way.”

“Can we be weird together again then? I asked, hoping she was willing to forgive me.

“Of course,” she answered, taking my hand in hers.

I figured I would tell Luna all about beating my nightmares later. Right now, I was just glad to have my best friend back.

While still holding hands, I looked back into the Great Hall to see Seamus and Dean staring at us. They probably knew we were talking about them.

“I should go talk to him,” I whispered.

Luna gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and said, “I think you should.”

Before I even realised what I was doing, I was already standing at the Gryffindor table in front of Seamus and Dean. I noticed they hadn’t even touched the eggs and sausages on their plates.

“Sup, Willows,” Seamus said uncomfortably. He seemed almost scared of me. Perhaps that was because, last time we had talked, I had screamed at him in front of everyone.

“Hey…” I replied.

Dean sat next to him with the same uncomfortable look on his face and gave me a soft, “Hi…”

“Luna explained everything to me. So, I came to ap-”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Seamus interrupted, “We get it. It must all have seemed very cruel. But I promise we didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know that now. Thanks for understanding,” I looked back at Dean and asked, “Could we talk in private?”

He nodded and followed me to the Entrance Hall. Luna had already joined Cho and Padma, who had woken up as well, at the Ravenclaw table. Most of the students were now eating their breakfast, so the hall was pretty much empty. We stood across from one another, not knowing who should speak up first.

“I’m sorry,” we both blurted out in unison.

That made both of us laugh and melted the ice between us

“I’ll go first. I have a lot to apologise for,” Dean said. I wanted to object but he already continued talking, “I’m sorry for abandoning you at the Yule Ball. And I’m sorry for messing with Luna. It started out as a silly prank, but it seemed like she genuinely liked the whole thing. So, we started adding little clues for her like a scavenger hunt. We’ve apologised to her, of course.”

“She told me she liked the whole thing,” I acknowledged, “I just wouldn’t listen to her. And you. I’m sorry for not listening to you as well.”

“Honestly, it’s okay. But…” Dean hesitated, seeming too scared to continue, “There’s actually another reason why I left you to do the prank.”

“It’s okay. You can tell me,” I answered, secretly feeling a bit worried.

“I wanted to spend time with Seamus.”

“Why?” I giggled, “You’re constantly together?”

“I wanted to spend time with him _alone._ Because I like him.”

I was confused at his confession _. Of course, you like your friends. I like Padma, Cho, Luna, I even like Seamus too. It’s normal to like your f-_ Oh _._ He _likes_ Seamus.

“I see.”

“That’s why I think things were so awkward between us when we actually went further than just being friends… I’m…uh…I’m gay,” Dean stammered.

“I’m going to be honest, that makes me feel a whole lot better about this whole situation,” I smiled at him, which instantly seemed to reassure him.

He laughed and then said, “Well, just so you know, you’d have been a great girlfriend.”

“You’d have been a great boyfriend as well. But you can still be an amazing one to Seamus,” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, though it was hard for me to reach it because he was so tall.

“I’m not sure. I don’t know how he feels…” Dean gulped.

“Talk to him. Or just spend more time together alone. If you truly like each other, you must both realise that eventually, right?”

“Right,” Dean smiled, “Thanks, Dani.”

“Any time.”

We both went back to our own tables and enjoyed our breakfasts in the company of the people we loved dearly. We laughed and talked together, unaware of the road that lay ahead of us. At that moment, it seemed like the rest of the year would fly by, free of drama.


	26. The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // character death

Time seemed to suddenly pass much more quickly. Because I had found a way of battling my nightmares, I no longer felt tired 24/7 and the days didn’t seem to drag out endlessly anymore. The end of year exams flew by in a haze, but I think I did rather well. I could answer every question about Goblin rebellions for _History of Magic_ , knew every ingredient in _Skele-Gro_ for _Potions_ , and could perfectly show off my summoning abilities in _Charms._ I did nearly get burned by one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts during the _Care of Magical Creatures_ exam but I was able to duck right on time, which Hagrid seemed quite impressed with.

Focussing on my very last exam, _Transfigurations,_ was difficult though as it took place on the same day as the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone seemed to hand in their tests exceptionally fast, probably because they all wanted to head to the venue as quickly as possible to claim the best seats. As did I. Still, I made sure to proofread my answers three times. I wasn’t about to miss out on a perfect score for a better view. When every student of my House had finally finished, McGonagall allowed us all to leave.

A vibrant, exciting energy roamed through the venue. Students were laughing and chanting the name of their favourite champion, and a band of drums and trumpets could be heard playing upbeat music. Naturally, the Gryffindors had already taken up all the best spots. Luckily, there were still a couple of good ones next to Dean, who was sitting on the highest row. I was hoping to get a look into the maze from up there, but sadly the branches were too tall and a thick fog covered the maze, prohibiting us from seeing anything other than leaves. Luna sat next to me, beside her sat Cho, and Padma sat next to Parvati a row below us.

Cho looked nervous, but I knew what she was dreading, and it wasn’t the task. She was planning on asking Cedric to be her boyfriend when the task was over.

“Ready for later, Cho?” I asked, leaning over Luna to make eye-contact with the girl.

Cho gulped. “I think I am,” she answered, though I didn’t know if she truly meant that.

“Have you figured out what you will say to him?” Luna asked her.

Cho smiled, “Yes. I’ll say something like, ‘I knew you would win. Now I can say I’m dating the winner of the Triwizard Tournament!’ and he’ll say something like, ‘What? Dating?’ and I will say ‘Yes! Do you want to be my boyfriend?’ or something like that…”

Parvati added, “That’s so adorable, Cho!”

“Though Harry has a big chance of winning as well,” her sister Padma argued.

Cho knew the odds of Harry winning were very high. He had done well in the previous tasks, despite his age, and after all, he was the Chosen One. “Then I’ll just say he gets a girlfriend as a consolation prize,” she said.

I noticed Dean staring at someone in the distance. When I followed his gaze, I saw Seamus arriving at the venue and trying to find a seat.

“Hey, Seamus! Take my spot!” I yelled at the short boy. He had written the word “POTTER” in big, red capital letters on his forehead.

Seamus looked around, trying to find the source of my voice. When he finally found us, he walked up the steps and squeezed his body in between mine and Dean’s.

“Bit cosy, isn’t it?” Seamus laughed.

It was. Maybe even a bit uncomfortably cosy. Though I didn’t think Dean would mind that at all.

Dumbledore silenced the crowd and explained that Professor Moody had hidden the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. The first champion to find the cup, wins. A canon was fired, the band started playing its cheerful music once again, and the champions walked into their assigned entrances.

“GO HARRY!” I screamed before the branches before him closed, sealing him into the maze.

And then the waiting started. An hour went by and we hadn’t received a single sign from the champions yet. So, we started talking about our exams. Padma was sure she passed every test with flying colours. Luna thought she did well enough. Cho said that her exams went great, only that she wasn’t too sure she had given Professor Trelawney what she wanted to hear in _Divination_. And Dean apparently had a hard time filling out his answers because he was busy thinking about “other things”. Dean and I smiled at each other, knowing what, or rather _who_ , he was truly thinking about. Yet, Seamus seemed disappointed by his comment and looked away, pretending to focus deeply on the maze.

Suddenly red sparks shot into the air. One of the champions needed help.

The audience fell dead silent, waiting until the student was found. Not long after the first signal, Professor Snape returned with Fleur Delacour, who seemed, though having lost the tournament, content she was now out of the maze. Everyone wanted to go up to her to ask her all about what the maze contained, but Dumbledore pressured her not to say anything yet.

Another hour went by and out of the maze came Viktor Krum, who looked incredibly shaken up by what he had seen. I’m glad it wasn’t me in there.

People started walking around, searching for other friends to chat with to pass the time. That’s when I noticed Draco a few rows below us, standing up and walking down the steps. Before he left, he looked up, stared right at me, and then walked off.

_Where is he going? The winner could come back any moment now?_

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

Padma asked, “Want me to join you?”

“No, don’t worry about it,” I responded, “I’ll be right back.”

I quickly walked down the many steps until I reached the ground. From the corner of my eye, I could see Draco walk underneath the stands. Without thinking, I followed him and hid behind a wooden pillar where I could safely get a glimpse of him without being seen. I could still hear the muffled voices and laughter of the students. Why was he here by himself? Was he waiting for someone?

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Draco said softly, but it was enough to startle me. He turned around to face me.

There was barely any light down here. Draco was wearing an all-black outfit, consisting of a black blazer, black turtleneck, and black trousers. He looked like a shadow in this dark environment. Yet there was no doubt it was him. His distinct bright, blue eyes peeked through the white strands of hair that covered his face. They were staring right at where I was hiding and, even though I was hidden, I felt his gaze piercing through my skin. He knew I was there. I figured it was pointless to stay hidden and hesitantly walked out from behind the pillar.

“What are you doing here?” I asked assuredly, trying to look tough in front of him. 

Draco scoffed, “Thought you didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore?”

“I don’t.”

“Yet we’re here,” he said, leaning against another wooden pillar, “Why did you follow me?”

“I wanted to know if you were up to something,” I responded, which wasn’t a lie.

“Up to what?” He asked, raising his voice, “You think I want to rig the final task or something?”

He pushed himself away from the pillar and started moving towards me, slowly taking his steps with a smug look on his face. He was clearly trying to intimidate me. But I wasn’t going to let him get to me like last time.

“I don’t know. Seems like something you would do.”

“You think too highly of me, Willows,” He grinned, a half-smile cutting a crease into his cheek.

_How is it that he had a part in me being able to conjure my Patronus? Why did I hear his voice and not my mother’s?_ I was confused, even haunted by those thoughts because right now, I didn’t feel any comfort from him standing in front of me. I could feel my heartbeat pounding throughout my whole body, increasing in speed with every new step he took. Until he was standing right in front of me, close enough to feel his breath on my skin.

My eyes darted upwards to remain eye contact. I wondered how he was able to look at someone else without showing any compassion. I knew, deep down, he was able to after that night at the Yule Ball. Yet, staring into his eyes right now, I couldn’t detect a trace of empathy on his face.

“So, what _are_ you doing?” I asked.

“Just wanted a moment of peace but looks like you ruined that as well.”

“Merlin,” I sighed, “Are you just physically unable to have a nice conversation with somebody, Malfoy?”

“Well, you didn’t come here for a nice conversation now, did you?”

Silence. I wanted to react, but I didn’t exactly know why I had followed him here.

“Fine,” Draco eventually said, “Give me a taste of my own medicine then.”

“What?”

“You didn’t like the way I talked to you. So, do it to me. Roast me, Willows,” he said teasingly.

“I’m not going to insult you,” I objected, “I’m not like you.”

“Come on. I know you’ve been thinking of endless insults to throw at me. They’re at the tip of your tongue, you can almost taste them.”

“You’re so exhausting,” I huffed.

“That was a good one!” He exclaimed as he sat down on a wooden plank, “But you can do better! Go on!”

“I wasn’t even partaking in your stupid game, Malfoy!”

“Did you just call my game stupid? Seems very much like an insult to me,” he jested.

Though I didn’t find it funny at all.

“You just _have_ to get your way, don’t you?!” I yelled, feeling my cheeks glow red from anger.

Draco narrowed his eyes. “And what does that make me?”

“Entitled.”

A small grin appeared on his face. His complete arrogance struck a sore chord and suddenly the words spilt out of me.

“You are an entitled, spoiled brat who doesn’t care for anyone’s feelings other than his own. Anything that comes out of your mouth is for your own benefit. And even when you do something nice, it is to prove to me that you are nice. Not just because you want to _be_ nice.”

I knew I was giving him exactly what he wanted, but I couldn’t deny that it felt good. And I wasn’t done.

“You are an insufferable bully that doesn’t have any opinion that he hasn’t heard come out of his father’s mouth. And just like him, you are the epitome of conceit and privilege.”

I had to force myself to stop. I stood opposite him with a heaving breath from how angry he had made me. Draco wasn’t looking at me anymore.

“You’re right,” he said quietly, “About all of it.” His expression had softened, and his eyes stared downwards at the grass-covered ground. “But just so you know, I wasn’t trying to prove to you that I was a nice person. I was trying to prove it to myself.”

I looked at him confusedly. Draco had never talked to me like this before and it left me completely speechless.

“My father is…something else. He loves me. I’m sure of it. But he doesn’t like me.”

“What do you mean?” I said while slowly walking towards him.

The usual confidence in Draco’s voice had disappeared. He seemed timid, almost fearful of saying all of this aloud. “Everything I do has to please him. If I ever steer from his instructions, I’m a disappointment. It doesn’t matter whether I actually want to do such things.”

“What kind of things?” I asked, sitting down next to him.

While before he showed little to no empathy, right now, his eyes carried a multitude of emotions.

“Nothing. It’s- What I mean, is that it’s a lot of pressure. I think that’s why I like having a lot to say here at school.”

“Do you believe in everything your father says?”

“I used to,” he admitted, which I didn’t expect would hurt me this much. Yet, I felt my heart drop knowing he saw me as less worthy or important, no matter what he had told me in the past.

“Not anymore?”

“Let’s say I’m starting to question what’s right and wrong,” he said and looked back at me with a small but warm smile.

“It’s funny,” I smiled back, “I desperately want my father, while you desperately want another one.”

“I want to apologise. Again. For what I said about your parents the last time we talked. I was unpardonably vain and insufferably arrogant.”

Our fight last time had shattered me, but it wasn’t because he had been so wrong about me. It was because he was completely right.

“I mean, you weren’t lying,” I admitted, “I do feel like I need to get the best grades or the most praise from teachers. My parents died to keep me alive. If I’m a failure, what was it all for?”

“You’re not a failure,” Draco said.

His almost ocean-like eyes bore into mine. For a minute, I lost every thought in my brain and all that was left was him.

“Well,” Draco cleared his throat, “This roasting session turned into some kind of therapy session.”

“You want me to be mean again? Fine. Your hair looked terrible your first two years at Hogwarts,” I joked.

“Now, you’ve gone too far,” Draco laughed, pretending to reach for his wand, “I will hex you!”

I started dramatically running away from him, but quickly realised I wasn’t in a well enough condition to keep that up and stopped almost immediately.

“Look,” Draco said following me to where I was standing, “We would be terrible as friends. But let’s call it a truce. What do you say?” He stretched out his right, ring-covered hand.

A truce with Draco. It sounded impossible, yet the thought of it intrigued me. It would be nice to not feel intimidated whenever he was around. He would just be another person at Hogwarts; someone to smile at when we pass each other in the hall on our way to class.

“Fine. Truce,” I said confidently and placed my hand in his.

I had thought things would have felt different. After all, so much had happened this year. It _should_ have felt different. Yet, I still felt my heart pounding through my chest. I felt my knees get weak at the feeling of his fingers enveloped around the palm of my hand.

I pulled my hand away from his and cleared my throat, “So, are you and Pansy okay again?”

“All good,” Draco responded curtly while avoiding eye contact.

Meanwhile, I was staring at the ground. “I see.”

“You and Dean?” He asked.

“We’re okay,” I said, “But we’re better off as friends.”

“Good to know.”

Our focus diverted when the Hogwarts band suddenly started playing again. The winner had arrived!

Luckily the crowd was too mesmerised by the scene to notice us walking back to our seats at the same time. I saw Harry sitting on the ground. He looked exhausted, but he had done it. Harry Potter had won the Triwizard Tournament!

I looked at the boy on the floor, it looked like he was crouched over something. But it wasn’t the cup. Suddenly the deafening, shrill scream of Fleur sounded over the loud music of the Hogwarts band.

Before even fully grasping what had happened myself, I ran up the steps, pushing past the different people until I reached Cho, and wrapped my arms around her, pressing her face against me to prevent her from seeing him, but it was too late.

“Tell me that’s not him!” Cho screamed into my chest, “Please, Dani. Tell me that’s not Cedric!”

But I couldn’t.

The band stopped playing once the musicians realised what was going on. Dumbledore ran towards Harry, trying to pull him away from the boy. Harry refused to move but he was too weak to fight it.

That’s when I saw Cedric lying on the ground. His face was covered in dirt, yet he didn’t have a single scratch on his face. No broken limbs, no blood, nothing. He seemed completely unmarked, but he was unmistakably dead. His open eyes stared blankly upwards, gaping at nothing.

Cedric’s father jumped from his seat and ran down, screaming for his son. His cries were almost unbearable to hear. Cho pulled away from me. She hid her face in her hands, too scared to look at the boy she loved but she needed to see it for herself. She broke down at the sight of her boyfriend, dead, only a few feet away from her.

How could this have happened? Why didn’t he come back like Fleur and Krum? They told us they had taken all precautions. They promised us the Tournament would be safer!

“He’s back!” Harry screamed, leaning over Cedric’s dead body.

Harry’s cries confirmed my suspicions. This wasn’t the cause of the Tournament. The Dark Lord was back.

.⋆✲*☾*✲⋆.

Not a single word left the students’ mouths after Cedric’s memorial. Dumbledore believed Harry and told everyone, despite the Ministry’s wishes, that Cedric had been murdered by You-Know-Who. Everyone went back to their dorms in silence. I don’t think any word could do justice the utter loss and fear we were all truly feeling.

I was packing up the last of my things in a dazed state, mindlessly throwing books into my trunk I probably didn’t need over the Summer Holiday. But I wasn’t in the mood for overscrupulous packing.

Padma knocked on the door, already carrying her trunk. “Dani, it’s Cho…”

I followed Padma to Cho’s dorm room to hear the sound of muffled crying outside her door. Upon entering, I found Cho, hiding underneath her covers. A bit of yellow and black fabric was peeking out from underneath the blanket, Cedric’s Hufflepuff scarf.

I sat down on her bed and pulled the covers from her face. “Cho, have you packed at all yet?”

“I can’t. I don’t want to leave,” she responded while gasping for air from crying so hard.

My heart broke for Cho. I wished there was something I could do to help her. Something that would ease her mind. Something that would just calm her down-

I reached into the pocket of my robe and pulled out the tiny bottle of _Calming Draught_. Snape had given it to me a long time ago, yet I never used it. Because Harry had taught me the Patronus Charm, I didn’t have use for it anymore anyway. I knew how to deal with my nightmares now.

I had tried to give it to Cho after the second task when she was trying to calm down after nearly drowning in the Black Lake, but she didn’t want it. “I don’t need it. I have Cedric by my side and that’s the most calming thing there is,” Cho had said as Cedric was rubbing her back in an attempt to warm her. He didn’t care about being cold himself. He wanted Cho to be okay first. That was the kind of person Cedric was; a caring, good-hearted boy who didn’t deserve his terrible fate.

“Here,” I said, placing the bottle in her hand.

“Dani-”

“Cho, just take it,” I insisted, “You don’t have to use it. But I’d personally feel a lot better knowing you had it.”

“Okay.”

I didn’t know if she gave in because she wanted to use it or because she didn’t have the energy to refuse it once again, but I was happy she had it on her. Just in case.

Padma, Luna, and I helped Cho pack her trunk and helped her get out of bed. Still, she never let go of the scarf all the way to Hogsmeade. I told Padma and Cho to go find us a seat on the train already and Luna carried everyone’s trunks to the other side of the train. As I was lifting my trunk into the baggage compartment, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked.

I stood in front of him, looking perplexed. Luna was standing right next to me and yet here he was, talking to me in public as though we were friendly acquaintances. “I am,” I responded hesitantly, “Just a bit shaken up about it all. You?”

“Me too,” he said, throwing an awkward smile at Luna, and then clearing his throat, “Well. I’ll see you next year.”

It felt weird talking to Draco in a normal manner. It felt like we should be fighting but we kind of resolved everything that was still hanging in the air. Although I hadn’t forgotten all the cruel things he had said to me, I unexpectedly found myself forgiving him for them.

“Yes. See you next year,” I smiled and we both walked in different directions, to each sit on another side of the train.

It felt strange for all of us to be going home now under these circumstances. These were times we should all stay together and take care of each other. I wanted to be there for Cho. I wanted to talk to Luna, especially now that we had just patched things up between us. I wanted to laugh with Padma and Parvati. I wanted to hang out with Dean. Even parting from Draco felt strange for some reason. It didn’t feel right for all of us to go our separate ways right now. Yet, we didn’t have a choice.

**End of part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! You've finished the second part of 'Origami'! Thank you so much for reading this far. Your support honestly means the world to me. 
> 
> Next up: Part 3, Order of the Phoenix. Get ready.


	27. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing to be back at Hogwarts, Dani is forced to spend her birthday in the orphanage. Luckily, her friends have thought of a surprise.

One way of not having to deal with nightmares anymore, other than using the Patronus Charm, is just not sleeping at all. Of course, I hadn’t been doing that voluntarily, but after everything that had happened back at Hogwarts, I couldn’t stop stirring around in bed. My mind was constantly replaying Cho’s reaction to seeing Cedric and I was unable to erase her look of utter grief and heartache. I wanted to contact Cho, ask her how she was coping, tell her I was there for her, but I had no way of reaching her. I had to keep my owl at Hogwarts to not raise any suspicions at the orphanage here in Surrey.

But I knew of one person I could reach, and they were nearer to me than I had first realised. I turned on the lamp on my nightstand, grabbed a pen and paper, and started writing.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I’m writing to you in the hopes of getting any information on your wellbeing. While I have been far removed from the wizarding world, I already heard some of the rumours on the train ride back to London; The Ministry not believing you, the news about Mad-Eye…or well…Barty Crouch Jr…I can’t possibly comprehend the hurt and confusion you must be feeling right now. I hope you’re okay and I just wanted you to know that you did everything you could. You didn’t fail anyone._

_I believe you._

_Dani_

I looked at the clock that hung on my wall. Peaking through the wall’s peeling paint were bits and pieces of pink, floral wallpaper, left behind by the previous owners of the house. This place felt ancient, beaten down, lifeless. All I wanted was to be back at Hogwarts in my own dorm.

00:00. Midnight. Happy birthday to me.

As if my life wasn’t already filled with inconveniences, of course, my birthday had to be in the Summer Holiday where I would be far removed from my friends. It felt strange sitting in my bed with everything happening in the wizarding world. Cedric’s death caused a lot of panic. It didn’t feel like the time to be positive, let alone celebrate my birthday.

I was startled by a knock on my door, which was followed by Madam Petitt quietly walking inside my bedroom. I looked at the clock again, which now read, “7:30”. I didn’t remember ever falling asleep. All I remembered was staring up at the ceiling, wishing I was looking up at the star-filled sky in the Ravenclaw common room and suddenly it was 7 hours later. I quickly hid the letter I wrote for Harry in my nightstand and sat up straight, giving Madam Petitt a warm smile. The room was still dark, but her face was lit up by a candle, which was placed on a tiny cupcake.

She looked extremely tired. Underneath her hanging eyelids, I could see dark circles almost as dark as the colour of a plum. I knew she had probably been up for hours already, cleaning the house and preparing breakfast before everyone woke up. Yet, she sat next to me with a bright smile.

“Make a wish, darling,” Madam Petitt whispered as she sat down next to me on my bed.

I didn’t have to think long to know what I wanted to wish for. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, focussing as hard as I could, begging the universe to make it come true.

_I wish for my friends to be okay._

And I blew.

“Happy 16th birthday, Dani,” Madam Petitt whispered.

I wouldn’t compare her to a mother, but Madam Petitt had been my caretaker since I was 2. And although I hated Surrey and this house, she was like family.

“It’s not much,” She said while placing a tin box of chocolate chip shortbread biscuits in my hand, “Don’t tell the other kids I got you this. This is only for you.”

“I won’t. Thank you.”

“Oh!” Madam Petitt uttered, “Your friend, that sweet blonde girl with the funny clothes, sent you a package. Luna was it?”

“She did?”

She reached down, and I only now noticed a big, brown, cardboard box on the floor next to us. She had to put in a lot of effort to lift the seemingly heavy box onto my bed, but then again, she was getting quite old. “I’ll let you open this on your own. Privacy and all that. Stay in as long as you like today, darling,” she said while brushing her fingers through my hair.

I could hardly wait any longer to see what Luna had sent to me. The minute Madam Petitt walked out the door, I tore open the box. The first thing I noticed was a small note stuck on the inside.

_Hi Dani!_

_Because we can’t celebrate your birthday together, I have decided to send your gifts straight to you! Inside this box, you will find gifts from me, Cho, Padma, Parvati, and Dean! I wanted to decorate the box, but my dad said that wouldn’t be discreet enough (though I couldn’t help painting the bottom purple!)_

_Have a lovely birthday, Dani! I can’t wait to see you again soon._

_Luna_ ♡

First up, was Cho’s gift: a book depicting the story of Gertie Keddle, a nosy witch living on the edge of Queerditch Marsh. She kept a diary that has the first recorded mention of an early version of Quidditch. Cho was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw team and therefore obsessed with Quidditch. She was always disappointed by my lack of interest in the sport. I had tried to explain to her that I actually _did_ find Quidditch very interesting. I just wasn’t too keen on the physical aspect of it all. Reading about it was more my style so, maybe, that message had finally got through to her. Inside the book, I found a handwritten note that read,

_Happy birthday, Dani. I miss you._

_\- Cho x_

Padma and Parvati had wrapped their gift in gold and sage green wrapping. It seemed almost too beautiful to rip it apart. Inside, I found a beautiful midnight blue bracelet with tiny bronze stars and a note.

_Dear Dani_

_We hope you like our gift! It’s a traditional glass bangle bracelet (of course we had to incorporate the Ravenclaw colours)! In Indian culture, glass bangles keep unwanted negative energy away by absorbing the goodness and purity from the atmosphere_ _and radiat_ _ing them on to the wearer._ _So, if you suddenly feel super happy and positive, you know who to thank!_

_Happy birthday!_

_Parvati and Padma_

Dean’s present was a chocolate frog and a packet of Every Flavour Beans, and the only thing his note said, was, “ _From Dean._ ”

Lastly, Luna’s present was a hand-painted picture of me and her together. In the painting, she was wearing a bright yellow, floral dress and I was wearing a rust orange thick knit jumper with brown corduroy trousers. Both our faces carried a wide smile, her arm was wrapped around my shoulder and her body was leaning into me. While staring at the painting, I noticed that our eyes were softly twinkling like stars. It was a detail no Muggle would ever notice but it was a way for me to be surrounded by even just a little bit of magic in this sad, little non-magical world.

At the very bottom of the box, Luna had put a copy of the Daily Prophet of which the headline read, “ _DUMBLEDORE: DAFT OR DANGEROUS?”_. The article, naturally written by Rita Skeeter, talked about Professor Dumbledore spreading lies to the students of Hogwarts about You-Know-Who’s return and saying he was therefore a terrible headmaster.

Another argument for Dumbledore’s failure was his inability to notice that Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. under a Polyjuice potion. I had heard rumours about him during the train ride back to London and I was quick to believe them. That whole year at Hogwarts, Mad-Eye terrified me, especially after the comment he made about my mother. However, The Daily Prophet didn’t explain Barty Crouch Jr.’s reasons for imitating Mad-Eye. Even more surprisingly, there wasn’t a single sentence mentioning Cedric. It seemed as though he just never existed.

I reached underneath my bed and dragged out a heavy wooden trunk. It’s where I stashed all my wizarding newspapers, books, and photos as I couldn’t bear to get rid of them. While putting away Luna’s copy, I noticed a very old edition of The Daily Prophet. One from October 26th, 1981. As if it was yesterday, I pictured that exact copy lying on the floor next to my unconscious brother. He had been staring at the moving image for so long he had fallen asleep, and it had slipped out of his hands.

I understood his attachment to the image though. On the front page of the newspaper was a picture of our parents.

**_YOUNG PARENTS OF TWO MURDERED IN OWN HOUSE_ **

_The Wizarding War continues to take the lives of wizarding families around us._

_Last night, on October 25 th, a house in the Muggle town of Surrey was attacked by death eaters. The attack fatally injured a Pureblood Witch Sabina Willows and her Muggle husband Nicholas._

_It is presumed the young couple died at the hands of death eaters that had infiltrated their house. The Daily Prophet assumes they had tried to force the couple to join the Dark Lord’s army. After they resisted, they were both struck by the Killing Curse._

_The couple was found by their Muggle neighbour after she had heard screaming through the walls of her house. The neighbour, named Gloria Petitt (56, Muggle), had told a Muggle newspaper,_

**_“I heard screaming and crying. It sounded like they were having a violent fight.”_ **

_When asked if she had ever heard the couple fight like this before, she stated,_

**_“They genuinely seemed like the happiest little family. One that loved their children dearly. I find it strange that they would suddenly turn on each other like this.”_ **

_Sabina and Nicholas Willows were both only 30 when they died. They leave behind a son, Jason (age 12, Squib) and a daughter, Danielle (2, Witch). As they have no direct family willing to take the two children in, they will be taken to an orphanage until the oldest is of age._

_Muggle media has declared the deaths as a marital accident and no further investigation will follow._

I had taken the newspaper from Jason that night and hid it in my room because I knew seeing them was only doing more harm than good. Towards the end, staring at that picture was all he did. It didn’t have the same effect on me. Sure, it felt strange looking at them, especially at a moving image of them holding me while smiling brightly. Yet, it was difficult for me in a whole other way. I didn’t miss the memories of them like Jason. I barely had any memories of them to begin with. I barely knew them at all. That picture only reminded me of all the things I missed out on. A happy family.

I can still so vividly picture Jason screaming at me the day after I took it. “WHERE IS IT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?! GIVE THEM BACK!” I heard his screams as though he was still standing right in front of me. They felt so loud, and even still to this day, it was almost unbearable to listen to.

Out of my nightstand, I shakingly took the small music box Jason had given me, turned the lever, and out came my mother’s soothing melody. And I could breathe again.

_*tap tap*_

I didn’t have much time to think about my brother anymore as I was distracted by a soft tapping sound on my window. Staring right back at me with bright yellow eyes, was an eagle owl carrying a small envelope in its beak. I hesitated to open the window for a little bit as I usually never received mail by owl. My friends knew owls hanging around houses wasn’t the most common thing to see in the muggle world. Still, the bird kept tapping on the glass, eager to deliver his post. Eventually, I opened the window and took the letter from them. I thanked the owl by giving them a treat and it happily flew off again.

No sender. The envelope was completely blank. I slowly opened it, scared of what it may contain. All of a sudden, something shot out of the envelope and started flying around the room. I couldn’t use a freezing spell as I was surrounded by Muggles in this house. If one of them suddenly walked in, I’d have a lot of explaining to do. Not only to them, but probably to the Ministry as well.

In an attempt to catch the flying object, I jumped on my bed and leapt in its direction. With a heavy thump, I crashed onto the wooden floor. I had it! I caught myself thinking Cho would have been proud of me for my Seeker-like moves. I opened the palm of my hand and inside was a crumpled-up origami bird. The spell seemed to have worn off as it was no longer moving. I opened the paper and saw only a small message written in cursive handwriting that said,

_Happy birthday to my non-friendly acquaintance._

_\- from an entitled, spoiled brat_


	28. Kiss, Marry, Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravenclaw gang celebrate the last night of Summer Holiday together in their common room by playing a game of Kiss, Marry, Kill.

“Okay, Dani. Your turn! Dean Thomas, Adrian Pucey, and Harry Potter,” Padma said excitedly as she refilled all of our mugs with more butterbeer.

It felt good to be around my friends again, especially on this evening before our classes picked back up tomorrow. Everyone usually arrived a day in advance to catch up with friends and enjoy the final night of the Summer Holiday together. Luna, Padma, Cho, and I were all sitting next to the fire on the floor of the common room, drinking hot butterbeer and playing games.

“That’s not fair! She has already kissed Dean!” Cho laughed.

“I don’t know if I want to kiss him again after last year’s disaster at the Yule Ball.”

“Fair enough,” Padma smiled, “So, you’d kill Dean.”

I gasped dramatically at Padma’s comment. No matter if it was a joke, the thought of killing Dean seemed awful to me. “I would never! I would marry Dean platonically, kiss Harry, and kill Adrian.”

“Of course, Dani wants to kiss the Chosen One,” Luna said teasingly before taking a sip of butterbeer with a suggestive look in her eyes.

“I do not!”

“I’d kiss Adrian,” Padma uttered through a longing sigh.

Padma had been crushing on Adrian ever since he swooped her away from Ron during the Yule Ball. According to her, they had danced all night and even almost kissed. The two seemed to get along quite well, yet Adrian never spoke to her again after that night. They would occasionally smile at each other during class but that was it.

“You liiiike him!” I sang and then made kissing noises in Padma’s direction.

Padma nearly cried out laughing, “I have my wand in my pocket, Dani! I’d be careful with your words!”

Luna opened a packet of cauldron cakes and started handing them out. Although the welcoming feast would be starting soon, neither one of us could say no to the chocolate treats.

“Okay, Padma. You’re up!” Cho said through a full mouth of cake, “Kiss. Marry. Or Kill. Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, and Draco Malfoy.”

“You didn’t even mention Adrian!” Padma sobbed.

“We already know you’d kiss him!” Cho remarked,

“Fine,” Padma groaned, “Kill Michael, marry Ernie…and kiss…Malfoy.”

“You would choose Malfoy over Michael, Padma?” Cho asked dumbfoundedly.

Cho and Michael had a bit of a thing in the past. He was actually her very first kiss, though that ended up with them both in the hospital wing. Although Cho didn’t like being reminded of that horror story…

“I mean, let’s be honest. He is quite handsome,” Padma giggled.

“I mean he’s a massive dickhead though,” I declared, feeling a bit icky about the way Padma saw Draco.

“A cute dickhead.”

“Padma has a thing for bad guys!” Cho laughed, “First Adrian, now Draco!”

_She does seem to have a type…_

“Cho, your turn!” Padma belted, “Kiss, marry, kill. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Justin Finch-Fletchley!”

“Hmmm,” Cho muttered, seeming deep in her thoughts, “I guess I would kiss Harry. Ehm…marry…I’d marry…”

“Cho?” I asked worriedly, noticing her eyes starting to well up with tears.

Before I could say anything else, Cho ran to the bathroom, the soft sound of faint snuffles could still be heard through the door. Padma, Luna, and I stared at each other with troubled expressions. We knew why she was crying. Cho mentioned Cedric being _the one_. She wanted to settle down with him, potentially get married, have a little family together. She had even been writing baby names in the back of her _Potions_ notebook.

After knocking on the bathroom door a couple of times, heedful of giving Cho space, she walked back out looking as calm as ever, almost like nothing had happened.

“So,” Cho smiled, “Who do you think will get picked as Prefects tomorrow?”

Luna and Padma looked at each other, clearly not understanding her complete change in attitude, but I did. I immediately knew Cho had taken the Calming Draught I had given her at the end of fourth year. That’s why she was looking so relaxed all of a sudden.

“Why Dani of course!” Luna said excitedly, trying to move on from the confusing situation.

“Hey! It could be me as well,” Padma argued.

“Or me!” Cho added, “We all have good grades. It could be any of us.”

Cho was right. A lot of other Ravenclaw students were also perfect options for the Prefect position. The chance of getting picked was minimal, yet I couldn’t help but wish for Dumbledore to call out my name tomorrow. In my previous years at Hogwarts, I had seen fifth years proudly walk up to the teacher’s table to collect their Prefect pins and I imagined fixing one onto my own robe. To me, it was a token for the validation I so badly craved, so it became my ultimate goal to receive a pin just like theirs.

“I just hope it’s one of us three,” Padma said, “Imagine being best friends with a Prefect! The things we could get away with!”

“This is going to be so much fun!” I laughed.

Buzzed up on excitement (and butterbeer), the four of us headed to dinner where a big welcoming feast was taking place. Dumbledore gave a speech, welcoming everyone back to Hogwarts and afterwards the tables filled with the most divine looking food.

I spotted Dean and Seamus at the Gryffindor table and gave them an animated wave, which Dean immediately returned. Only, Seamus seemed rather tense and only focused on the chicken pot pie on his plate.

“What’s up with him?” I asked Padma who was staring at the duo as well.

“His mum almost didn’t let him come back this year because of what the Prophet’s been writing about Harry and Dumbledore.”

“His mum believed Rita Skeeter? Why would Harry even lie about Cedric’s death?”

Padma lowered her voice, “He does like being the centre of attention…”

“You don’t believe Harry?” I asked.

“I don’t _not_ believe him. I’m just saying it’s a lot to take in. You-Know-Who isn’t just anyone, Dani.”

“I’m quite aware of that,” I said curtly. Of course, I knew he wasn’t just anyone. My lack of parents provided me with that knowledge.

“I’m sorry,” Padma said apologetically, “I want to believe Harry. I think a lot of us are just scared of acknowledging it as an option.”

We stayed quiet for a bit, both eating our food in silence until we just started talking again and the tense energy disappeared. Luna and Padma were talking about some new teacher that would be joining the staff tomorrow while I was scribbling down a message onto a piece of paper.

_I got your birthday card this summer. I couldn’t send anything back because I didn’t have my owl, but I just wanted to say thanks._

I folded it and softly whispered the incantation, “Piertotum Locomotor,” and directed my focus onto the Slytherin table. Luckily, everyone there was too busy catching up and eating dinner to notice the paper bird fly across the room. The bird landed on Draco’s plate right as he was about to scoop a portion of roast potatoes on there. He stopped himself and took the paper, yet he didn’t look at it. He hid it underneath the table, slipped it into the pocket of his robe, and just continued scooping food onto his plate while talking to Blaise and Goyle.

_What a stupid idea…He’s probably going to throw it in the bin as soon as dinner is over._

Feeling utterly embarrassed, I wasn’t in the mood to eat anymore and decided to head back to my common room. The heavy meal and the butterbeer from before were making me sleepy and, besides, I should probably get a good night’s sleep so I could be mentally present at the first class of the school year. I reached the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower and walked towards the door to listen to the riddle that would get me inside.

“You’re welcome,” I heard someone say from behind me before I could reach the door, “For the birthday message.”

When I turned around, a set of deep, blue eyes were staring back at me in a nonchalant gaze. His platinum, blond hair looked extra bright being reflected by the moonlight shining down on us. He was carrying his robe underneath his arm, which made me notice he had rolled up the sleeves of his white button-up shirt and had loosened, the Slytherin tie around his neck.

“I really thought you were just going to ignore me there,” I grinned awkwardly.

“It was too busy in the Great Hall,” Draco said gloomily.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I responded, “Fair enough.”

I waited for him to say something but instead, he just stood there, with his hand inside his pocket, looking at me, his face not showing a hint of emotion.

“Well…See you around,” I spoke and started walking towards the entrance of my common room again.

“Should I have added a present?” Draco said suddenly, “Is that something non-friends do? Give each other presents?”

I turned back around to face him and responded, “I don’t think so. Besides, what would you even have given me anyway?”

While still staring at me in the same dead serious manner, Draco answered, “Something red. You look good in red.” Then he walked away.

I was left alone, still staring at the spot where he was standing with wide eyes. _Did Draco Malfoy just give me a compliment?_

“Take away the whole and some still remains. What is it?” The door to the Ravenclaw common room asked, but I couldn’t even think about the answer to the riddle. My mind was too busy replaying what he had said to me. _You look good in red. You look good in red. You look good in red._

“Wholesome,” a familiar cheery voice behind me answered the riddle before I could get the chance. One I immediately recognised; it was Luna’s.

_How long had she been standing there? Did she see Draco on her way up the staircase?_

“You really do look good in red,” Luna smiled as she walked through the now opened door.

_Shit._

“Luna, this-”

“Stays between us,” she interrupted, “Got it!”

It really was impossible to hide anything from Luna.


End file.
